Le passé, l'ombre de sa vie
by valelsa46
Summary: Ne pas savoir faire confiance, vouloir à tout prix protéger puis subir les conséquences. Le passé fait partie de chacun d'entre nous mais on ne peut tourner la page que lorsqu'on y fait face !
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Ce soir là, ils étaient en route pour des dernières vacances en famille. Sa femme étant gravement malade, il savait, qu'ensuite, il serait seul avec ses trois enfants. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, la perdre et savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher l'inévitable le rendait malade. Parfois, il voulait juste oublier la fatalité et c'est malheureusement dans l'alcool qu'il a trouvé ce réconfort. Sauf que ce soir là, l'alcool a abrégé ses souffrances, laissant 3 orphelins. Will, Jay et Alessia Halstead âgé de 15, 13 et 9 ans.

Ils n'ont pas été séparé, une famille d'accueil a pris soins d'eux. L'année suivante Will a commencé ses études de médecine, il avait une bourse qui lui permettait d'intégrer l'université. Il avait aussi 1 an d'avance.

Jay est resté avec sa sœur mais lorsqu'il a eu 17 ans, il a voulu s'engager dans l'armée. Will étant toujours dans les études. Alessia est partie vivre avec Jay dans un petit appartement de la base de Fort Benning en Géorgie. Quand il n'était pas là, les femmes des officiers étaient toujours là pour veiller sur elle. Elle avait toujours été doué sur des patins, et a longuement travaillé pour en arriver à ce niveau, elle est finalement devenue championne Olympique mais un accident va bouleverser le cours de sa vie. Après un an de rééducation, elle s'engage dans l'armée. Sauf que Jay et Will pensent qu'elle fait des études à Paris, jamais, ils n'auraient accepté son choix. Elle a donc menti pendant 4 ans, jusqu'au jour où ils ont découvert la vérité. Les deux hommes lui en veulent énormément encore aujourd'hui. La jeune femme qui revient sur Chicago tient néanmoins à faire une nouvelle tentative de réconciliation.

Présentations des personnages.

Jay Halstead (29 ans)

Est entré dans l'armée à 17 ans. 5 ans plus tard, il revient à Chicago et devient officier. 2 an et demi après, il intègre l'unité des renseignements (il a 25 ans). 4 ans ont passés, il est toujours dans l'unité, et est en couple avec sa partenaire Erin Lindsay.

Will Halstead (31 ans)

Débute ses études de médecine à 16 ans et y passe 8 années. Il part ensuite pendant 2 ans au Congo, puis s'engage à New-York où il reste 2 ans avant de

revenir sur Chicago. Cela fait donc 3 ans qu'il travaille aux urgences du Chicago Med.

Alessia Halstead (25 ans)

Championne olympique, elle est victime d'une chute à 17 ans, qui met fin à sa carrière sportive. Après un an de rééducation, elle s'engage dans l'armée pour 7 ans où elle fait ses études en parallèles. Elle revient à Chicago pour ses frères.


	2. Chapitre 1 Retour en ville

Chapitre 1: Retour en ville.

Chicago, sa ville natale. Elle n'avait quasiment pas remis les pieds ici depuis qu'elle et Jay étaient partis vivre dans la caserne de l'armée. A l'époque, elle ne pensait qu'a devenir une grande championne. C'était dur de s'entrainer autant, mais elle aimait ça, après tout, c'était son rêve. Lorsque celui-ci s'est brisé, elle s'est sentit perdu, son monde venait de s'écrouler, tout son avenir était compromis. Il lui a fallu une année entière avant de pouvoir remarcher normalement, mais elle savait que pour la compétition, c'était fini, définitivement. Si seulement Jay et Will voulaient bien la croire.

Revenir ici, n'était pas si simple. Ses frères ne lui parle plus, elle sait que son mensonge était stupide, savait déjà à l'époque que celui-ci lui éclaterait au visage avec perte et fracas, et ce fût le cas. La jeune femme a choisi l'armée dans le dos de ses frères sachant qu'ils n'auraient jamais été d'accord. Lorsqu'ils l'ont découvert, après 4 ans, ils lui en voulaient tellement fort. Et aujourd'hui, elle doute encore qu'ils lui pardonne un jour. Ils n'ont répondu a aucune de ses lettres, mais elle essaiera, une dernière fois.

Il y a une autre raison à son retour. L'amour. Elle a toujours été attiré par lui, mais il était trop vieux, à l'époque. Dorénavant, c'est différent, elle est adulte, il ne la voit plus comme une petite sœur qu'il faut protéger. Il l'a comprend et ceci dure depuis un an. Le bémol, c'est que cette bonne raison de revenir va compliqué davantage sa relation avec ses frères.

Elle a donc quitté l'armée pour se diriger vers la police. Elle a rapidement pris contact pour du boulot et trouvé un appart sympa dans une résidence. Et alors que le chef d'unité semblait ravi de la compter dans son équipe, il fallait qu'elle parle avec Will et Jay,

Elle était à Chicago depuis une petite semaine. Après s'être tranquillement intégré à l'équipe de la Crim', le moment était venu pour elle d'apprendre son retour à ses frères avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent par une tierce personne..

Elle savait que les membres du district 21 se retrouvait souvent dans un bar nommé le Molly's. Ce soir-là, après avoir longuement soufflé pour se donner du courage, elle est descendu de sa moto, casque en main et s'est dirigé vers la porte.

A l'intérieur, régnait une bonne ambiance. Elle savait que cet endroit, est dirigé par des pompiers, et que du coup, ils se connaissent tous plus ou moins. Elle a rapidement scruté la pièce avant de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Il était assis

dos à elle, trois personnes à ses côtés. D'ailleurs l'une d'elle s'est aperçu qu'ils étaient observés et Jay s'est retourné.

Il l'a vu tout de suite et elle a comprit immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis, rien qu'a son regard. Ses yeux reflétait encore la haine qu'il ressentait pour elle. La jeune femme était sur le point de faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il s'est levé et approché à grand pas.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Questionna-t-il, à moitié agacé.

\- Je suis rentrée depuis quelques jours. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais prêt à me pardonner, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, je ne vais pas m'attarder et cette fois, je vais te laisser tranquille, et ce définitivement. Débita-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, avant de partir laissant la porte se refermer brutalement.

Elle a fébrilement remis son casque et ses gants et a jonché sa moto avant de partir en trombe. Jay n'avait pas bougé et fixait toujours la porte. Lui et Will ont été trop loin, il était temps de mettre leurs rancœurs de côté.

De son côté, Alessia s'est dit que quitte à ce qu'il la rejette tous les deux, autant en finir ce soir. Elle s'était renseigné et avait appris que Will était désormais urgentiste au Chicago Med. Vaille que vaille, elle est entré dans le bâtiment, ce n'était pas aussi simple ici, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Une femme s'approchait d'elle, visiblement agacé, mais Will est apparu au loin et Alessia l'a suivit plantant la femme qui s'apprêtait à lui faire la morale sur "à quoi servent les urgences ?"

\- Will ! L'a t-elle appelé.

Il s'est retourné instantanément et la jeune femme put lire dans son regard quand il l'a vit, la même chose qu'un peu plus tôt avec Jay. Elle s'est avancé pour lui parler, alors qu'il semblait chercher une excuse pour l'éviter.

\- Tu es rentrée ! Je ne savais pas. Dit-il juste.

\- Cela fait à peine quelques jours. J'ai l'intention de rester et je voulais juste qu'on redevienne une famille mais ce n'est pas ton cas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, pour discuter de ça. Ici, c'est les urgences, et des gens ont besoin d'aide.

\- Bien sûr, les autres ont toujours été plus importants à tes yeux. De toute façon, j'ai bien remarqué quand tu as réalisé que c'était moi, à quel point tu ne voulais pas me voir. Sois tranquille, tout comme je l'ai dit à Jay, c'est la dernière fois

qu'on se voit, je ne t'embêterais plus Will. Dit-elle calmement avant de se diriger vers la sortie, le cœur brisé mais l'esprit au clair.

Il fallait qu'elle avance dans sa vie, sans ses frères. Ils l'avaient fait sans elle. Cette fois, terminé de s'excuser sans cesse, elle n'appellerait plus pour tomber sur la messagerie ; il lui semblait avoir fait tout son possible pour se réconcilier avec eux. Ils ne voulaient pas, et désormais, elle avait compris cela. Elle croyait que son passé militaire l'aiderai à surmonter cette épreuve avec force, mais là, tout de suite, elle avait juste envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer toute la nuit. Pleurer, une dernière fois avant de passer à autre chose.

Malheureusement, le lendemain matin qui était censé apporté son lot de répit après tant d'émotions fut tout le contraire lorsqu'elle arriva au poste.

\- Halstead dans mon bureau ! S'est écrié le chef, furieux.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas mais alors pas du tout. Seulement deux jours qu'elle avait intégré l'équipe, elle ne pouvait pas avoir commis une grosse bourde en si peu de temps. Elle se trouvait debout devant son chef, les mains dans le dos, attitude de militaire, attendant elle ne savait pas quoi.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer, pourquoi, ce matin Jonas Wheeler des affaires internes est venu me poser des questions sur toi ?

\- Non, je ne le connais pas. Répondit-elle, franchement.

\- Et bien lui oui. Il y a eu une explosion l'autre soir, il est persuadé que tu en es responsable ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi. Pourquoi aurais-je fait un truc aussi stupide ?

\- A toi de me le dire. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la première fois, selon lui.

\- Désolé, mais je ne comprends rien.

\- La grande championne qui décide d'arrêter mais ne veut pas l'admettre. Tu as eu de la chance d'être la seule victime à l'époque.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle confuse. Ce type pense vraiment que j'ai mis le feu, à l'époque, parce que je voulais arrêter ?

\- Il a des preuves.

\- Impossible, puisque ce n'est pas moi. Et à titre d'information, je n'ai jamais voulu arrêter.

\- Si tu ne vas pas le voir avant 13 heures, il viendra ici pour t'arrêter. Si tu veux un conseil, prend un avocat.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait sûrement faire un cauchemar et allait se réveiller. Elle est sortit du bureau dans un état second, puis est partit sans accordé un regard à ses collègues, elle avait besoin d'air.

Une fois dehors, l'horreur de la situation n'avait pas changé. Elle était dans la merde. Une merde monumentale. De toute évidence, revenir à Chicago n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle.

Elle s'est lentement dirigé vers le bureau des affaires internes. De toute façon tôt ou tard, elle n'aurait plus le choix, et reculer l'échéance ne ferait que lui apporté plus d'ennuis.

Elle arpentait les rues de la ville à pied, lorsqu'elle est tombé par hasard sur Talia. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis son accident, et avait perdue contact avec elle, il y a environ 5 ans. Talia avait été sa meilleure amie, la personne à qui elle confiait tout. Elles partageaient le même rêve et passaient leurs temps ensemble, y compris les entrainements et les concours. Et si Talia n'avait pas été retenue pour participer aux J-O, elle était venue soutenir son amie. Elle avait eu la médaille d'or, la seule et l'unique, ensuite son accident avait chamboulé tout son avenir.

Elle ne s'attendait pas au comportement de Talia et fut surprise par sa froideur.

\- Alessia, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je suis de retour à Chicago. T'as un problème ? Questionna la jeune femme, déçue du comportement de son ami.

\- Ah oui, tu es revenue pour me piquer ma place, c'est ça ! Ne rêve pas.

\- Tu délires ou quoi. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais franchement, je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de m'engueuler avec toi pour des futilités.

\- Du moment que tu reste à ta place, c'est bon. Tu as quitté la compétition, c'est trop tard.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ça, maintenant fiche-moi la paix, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler avec une pauvre fille comme-toi. S'énerva Alessia pour de bon.

Est-ce que toutes les personnes qu'elle avait aimé ou aimait encore avait décidé de lui mener tous ensemble la vie dure ? Bon sang, elle avait tellement plus important à penser pour l'instant.

Et alors qu'elle se présentait aux affaires internes, Jonas Wheeler arriva et sans ménagement l'entraîna en salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? S'est-elle débattue.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous mette les menottes, restez tranquille. Mon nom est Jonas Wheeler et je vous soupçonne fortement d'avoir sciemment provoqué des explosions à deux reprises.

Elle souffla, le cauchemar devenait de plus en plus réelle et ce type semblait vouloir coincé n'importe qui, du moment que son nom apparaissait dans le journal.

\- Je n'ai mis le feu nul part, vous faites erreur.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Mademoiselle Halstead...

\- En effet, je n'ai pas que ça faire que de jouer avec vous. Le coupa-t-elle.

\- Asseyez-vous, on va rester ici un moment, je pense.

\- Je ne crois pas. Vous n'avez pas le droit, je n'ai jamais provoqué un feu et vos soi-disant preuves ne peuvent qu'être fausses.

\- Vous vouliez arrêter le patinage, trop de pression sans doute et vous n'avez pas trouvez d'autre moyen que d'installer une bombe, vous avez été la seule victime de vôtre lâcheté, i ans. Désormais, c'est différent, il y a eu 10 morts, alors avouez, parce que là vous me faites perdre mon temps, et il est précieux.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu arrêter le patinage. Et je n'ai jamais posé de bombes même lorsque j'étais dans l'armée.

\- Les bombes sont identiques, vous dites que vous ne l'avez jamais fait, je ne vous crois pas. Vous avez appris à le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, j'ai appris, mais après être entré dans l'armée. Comment, j'aurais fait avant ? D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais su que c'était une bombe qui avait provoqué mon accident.

\- A vous de me le dire ! Dit-il en ignorant royalement la dernière phrase de la jeune fille.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, je n'ai jamais posé de bombes. Et ce n'est pas parce que le dispositif est le même que c'est forcément moi. Quant à votre mobile à la con, vous pouvez vous le collez ou je pense, bien profond.

\- Vous êtes une marrante. Cependant, j'ai plusieurs témoignages qui confirme ce mobile.

\- Ben voyons !

\- Talia Evans, une amie à vous a dit que vous ne supportiez plus la pression. Votre entraîneur de l'époque Tyrell Chase nous a affirmé que vous aviez changé avant votre accident. Et pour finir, le capitaine Hailand des navy seal a bien voulu nous révéler que vous êtes un élément à problème.

Au moins, elle savait pourquoi Talia avait tant changé.

\- Vous êtes allés jusqu'en Géorgie, pour parler à Tyrell ?

\- Il est à Chicago. Répondit-il, agacé.

\- Talia était mon amie, on se disait tout. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle a menti. Tyrell doit vouloir se venger du fait que j'ai refusé ses avances. Et pour le Capitaine Hailand, ce type n'a pas apprécié mon poing dans sa gueule de faux cul, à cause de lui mon unité et moi avons faillis y passer. Il ne vous l'a pas dit, mais il a été rétrogradé. Vous avez d'autres témoins aussi infaillible ?

\- ...

\- Sur ce, je m'en vais. Dit-elle sans attendre de réponse.

Après ça, elle est allée manger un peu avant de retourner au boulot, voir si elle était virée, car elle le savait, cette histoire n'est pas fini.

Elle n'a pas trop perdu de temps, son estomac était tellement noué qu'elle n'avait presque rien avalé. De retour au bureau à 11 heures, le chef était étonné de la voir.

\- Tu es de retour ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Il n'a rien contre moi, ses preuves ne sont que du blablas et ça ne tient pas debout. Mais, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas fini, alors je voulais vous prévenir et savoir ce qui adviendrait de moi, ici.

\- Si tu parviens à prouver ton innocence, alors tu reprendras ta place, en attendant tu es suspendu.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ce matin ?

\- J'allais le faire mais tu es partie tellement vite. Laisse ici, ta plaque et ton arme.

Elle fit ce qu'il dit avant de partir la tête baissé. La honte imprégnant chaque partie de son être. Elle était probablement la première flic à être suspendu après même pas une semaine. Voilà, une carrière qui commençait mal. Devrait-elle y renoncer aussi ?

De son côté Jay se confiait à Erin. L'avant veille, elle s'était douté de l'identité de la jeune femme. Jay lui en avait brièvement parlé. Ce soir-là, il n'a pas voulu en parler et elle n'a pas insister, sachant qu'il le ferait au moment opportun. Ils étaient là, dans la voiture à grignoter un sandwich, le jeune homme était pensif et Erin savait plus ou moins ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

\- Tu sais, lorsque Hank m'a pris sous son aile, je lui ais mentis souvent et lui aussi. Commença-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Tout ça, c'est de notre faute à Will et moi. Je veux dire, elle aurait put avoir tellement mieux. Cependant, c'est son choix et j'aurais dû le comprendre.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que peut-être, elle n'avait pas menti sur les séquelles de son accident ?

\- C'est pire que ça. J'ai trouvé sur son ordinateur certaines choses, Erin.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Des dizaines de lettres où elle envisageait d'arrêter par n'importe quel moyen. Et le plan d'une bombe.

\- Tu as gardé ça pour toi, pour la protéger ?

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille en prison. Je l'ai dit à Will, il m'a soutenu. Quand, elle nous a dit qu'elle partait à Paris. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne chose, je voulais avoir confiance mais quand la vérité a éclaté, j'ai eu l'impression de parler à une étrangère.

\- Jay, je pense, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai cette sensation qu'il y a une grosse confusion. Je veux dire, je te comprend mais j'ai aussi vu dans son regard tant d'incompréhension l'autre soir. Sait-elle, que tu as vu le contenu de son ordinateur ?

\- Non, je l'ai détruit. J'ai trouvé ça après son accident. Il y avait une enquète donc.

\- Hum et elle n'a pas demandé après ? Je veux dire les ados et leur PC, c'est une grande histoire.

\- Non. Je lui ais dit qu'il s'était cassé en tombant, et je lui en ai offert un autre.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien, d'après moi si elle avait des fichiers précieux dans son ordi, elle aurait dû au moins s'énerver.

\- Elle a dû croire que je n'avais rien vu. Et elle était sans doute ravie que tout ça disparaisse.

\- Tu n'as rien gardé, j'imagine ?

\- Si, une clé USB, mais ensuite j'ai tout effacé, ça ne servait à rien de conserver ces preuves.

\- Demande à Mouse de les récupérer, va la voir et explique toi avec elle. Quelque chose me dit, qu'elle a une toute autre explication à te fournir.

\- Elle va sûrement nier.

\- Jay, c'est ta sœur. Et je vois bien que tu souffre de cette situation, essaie et tu verras.

\- Ouais, tu as raison. Aller retour au poste avant que Papy Hank, ne me sanctionne pour mon retard.

Erin pouffa. Jay avait pris l'habitude de se moquer de Voight en l'appelant Papy Hank, dans son dos, depuis qu'Erin était enceinte. Le chef d'unité avait été ravie de cette nouvelle, contre toute attente. La jeune femme arborait déjà, un ventre bien rond. Le jeune couple sortait déjeuner le midi en dehors du bureau, puisqu'Erin y passait ses journées à remplir la paperasse.

La journée terminé, il décida de passer la voir, mais sa moto n'était pas là. Il était inquiet, elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, ni même répondu à ses messages. Il rentrait donc tranquillement chez lui sans se presser, s'apprêtant à passer sa soirée tout seul. Néanmoins, il eut la surprise de découvrir sa silhouette assise devant sa porte, la tête baissé entre ses genoux.

\- Alessia !

Celle-ci releva la tête vers lui et n'eut pas la force de retenir ses larmes. Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle, soulagé de la voir là, mais inquiet de la voir dans cet état. Elle était la femme, la plus forte qu'il connaisse.

Il s'est agenouillé près d'elle et elle a noué ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se sont relevés ensemble, sans se lâcher. Une fois dans l'appartement, il l'a emmené vers le canapé où elle s'est niché dans ses bras sans rien dire.

\- Al ! Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. C'est un échec total. Réussi-t-elle à dire après quelques minutes.

\- Ils n'ont pas voulu te parler, c'est ça ?

\- Non, mais y'a pire. Je suis accusé d'avoir fait exploser la patinoire parce que je voulais arrêter mais c'est faux. Il y a eu une explosion l'autre soir, les affaire internes sont persuadés que c'est moi.

\- Mais, ils n'ont aucunes preuves puisque ce n'est pas toi. Ils vont bien finir par comprendre que ça tient pas debout.

\- Ce type, Wheeler est bien déterminé à me coincer, et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Je suis là, moi et je vais t'aider.

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque de perdre ton travail.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas aller en prison. C'est hors de question.

\- Tu ne lui diras rien ? Quémanda-t-elle.

\- Promis. A-t-il affirmé sachant qu'il venait de mentir.

\- C'est grave, je dois être la pire flic du pays.

\- Certainement pas, je t'interdis de dire ça. Moi, je sais qui tu es et je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle a levé les yeux vers lui et ils ont échangés un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné.

\- Je suis persuadé que ça va s'arranger, pour ça et le reste. Rassura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas d'autres réponse à ses interrogations pour le moment parce qu'il est certain qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Ils sont restés ainsi, enlacés, jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'endorme enfin, après quoi, il l'a porté dans son lit et a déposé un baiser sur son front. La nuit fût courte, n'ayant guère dormi, il est partit en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, elle avait besoin de récupérer.

Lorsqu'elle a ouvert les yeux, elle a vite compris qu'elle était seule. Son mal de tête avait empiré, mais dans la cuisine elle découvrit, deux aspirine et un verre d'eau au-dessus d'un mot.

"J'ai du partir, je rentrerais pas tard, promis. En attendant, tu manges, il y a du jus de fruits dans le frigo et des croissants dans la corbeille. Repose-toi, je t'aime"

Elle retrouva le sourire avec ce mot. Elle n'avait pas tout perdu, elle l'avait lui. Elle fila prendre une douche, puis décida de manger, bien que son estomac soit

toujours noué, elle devait admettre avoir faim. Après ça, elle s'est mise devant la télé, mais rapidement l'ennui est revenu et les sombres pensées avec.

Elle s'est dit que sortir prendre l'air lui ferait du bien, elle en profiterait pour récupérer des vêtements chez elle. Malheureusement, à peine dehors, une sirène de police, l'interpella.

Ils se sont garés à côtés d'elle, les vitres étant teintés, elle ne savait pas qui était à l'intérieur. Mais Wheeler sortit de l'arrière du véhicule. Evidemment cet empaffé se faisait conduire.

Il a pressé le pas vers elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir l'a plaqué contre la voiture, mains dans le dos en lui passant les menottes.

\- Mais vous êtes tarés vous ! S'est-elle écrié.

\- Alessia Halstead vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre. Vous avez droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, il vous en sera commis un d'office. A partir de maintenant tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenue contre-vous. Maintenant, en route, je vous avais prévenue de ne pas me faire perdre mon temps. Dit-il, en la bousculant dans la voiture.

A suivre. ...


	3. Chapitre 2 A l'épreuve du temps

Chapitre 2 : A l'épreuve du temps

District 21,

Il est arrivé assez tôt pour pouvoir lui parler en paix. Installé à son bureau, il tapotait des doigts en attendant son ami depuis un bon quart d'heure, lorsque celui-ci est enfin apparu.

\- Salut, t'es déjà là ! S'exclama-t-il surpris.

\- Jay, il faut que je te parles, c'est urgent.

\- Ok, je t'écoute.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur un certain sujet...

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai supprimé ce qu'il y avait sur une clé USB. Tu crois pouvoir récupérer le contenu ?

\- C'est quoi dessus ?

\- Certaines preuves dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé mais je dois voir ça avec elle.

\- Et ça l'incrimine ?

\- Oui, tu peux ou pas ?

Il se sentait pris au piège, aurait préféré d'autres circonstances pour lui dire. Cependant, elle avait besoin d'aide et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Elle est accusé pour la patinoire i ans et aussi pour une explosion l'autre soir.

\- Qui t'as dit ça ?

\- Elle me l'a dit, hier soir.

\- Genre, tu l'as croisé par hasard et elle t'a balancé ça, comme ça.

\- Je sors avec ta sœur depuis un an, elle est venu chez moi parce qu'elle n'a personne d'autre, figure-toi !

\- Quoi ! Tu te tapes ma sœur !

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à en venir aux mains, quand Erin a débarqué.

\- Oh, les gars ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, Jay et Mouse se contentant de se fixer mutuellement, d'un air mauvais. Dans la précipitation, le second avait récupérer la clé qui était malencontreusement tombé parterre.

\- Donne-moi ça. Ordonna Jay

\- Sûrement pas, elle n'a pas besoin que ce genre d'informations apparaissent maintenant.

\- Et dire que j'ai mis ma vie entre tes mains à plusieurs reprises, alors que tu n'es qu'un traitre.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça, alors que vous l'avez abandonné pendant 4 ans. Elle en souffre tellement. Tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite !

Erin venait de comprendre de qui, ils parlaient. Et visiblement, elle avait de gros problème. Quelque chose, lui échappait cependant : Est-ce que Mouse le meilleur ami de Jay sortait avec sa sœur ? Elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir raison.

\- Si Voight vous avaient surpris, à ma place, je n'ose imaginer qu'elle aurait été sa réaction. Dit-elle juste.

\- Rien à foutre de lui. Affirma Mouse.

\- Quand, je pense que c'est moi qui t'ai aidé pour ce job. Je te faisais confiance.

\- C'est quoi le problème, que je sois avec Alessia où alors c'est le fait que tu lui as tourné le dos qui te met dans cet état ? Rien, ne m'obligeait à faire comme toi.

Jay n'a pas répondu et est sortit de la pièce, furieux et à fleur de peau.

\- Tu ne le suis pas ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention d'Erin.

\- Il a besoin de se calmer tout seul. Et puis, il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour le réconforter.

\- Parce qu'il à tort, ouais.

\- Parce que, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire et visiblement toi non plus. En revanche, tu cache bien ton jeu, j'étais loin d'imaginer que tu avais une copine. Sourit-elle.

\- Et tu vas dire que j'ai trahi mon meilleur ami, toi aussi.

\- Non, tu as raison sur un point, il le prend mal parce qu'il s'est éloigné d'elle et crois-le ou pas, il souffre aussi de cette situation.

\- Je ne sais pas tout, c'est vrai. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cette clé avant aujourd'hui. Dit-il en la lui montrant. En revanche, je sais qu'elle m'a dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Et si, Jay et Will la connaissait mieux, ils sauraient qui elle est, c'est juste leurs fautes. A-t-il ajouté.

Erin préféra ne rien dire de plus. Elle n'avait jamais vu Mouse aussi fébrile et ne s'attendait pas à une tel réaction de sa part. elle s'est installé à son bureau, scrutant du coin de l'œil son collègue qui inspectait la fameuse clé.

Mouse ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les fichiers de prime abord, il s'intéressa surtout aux dates de modifications. Et surprise, elles étaient toutes identiques. Avec ses connaissances, il pouvait remonter à la date d'apparition sur l'ordinateur, ce qui voulait dire qu'Alessia aurait fait tout ça le même jour. Pour lui, c'était la preuve qu'une autre personne les y avait mise là. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Vu le contenu, il était tenté de dire que cette personne était jalouse d'Alessia.

Bureau des affaires internes,

Elle n'en revenait pas de se trouver en garde à vue. Après avoir dû renoncer à sa carrière sportive, elle avait tenté d'aller de l'avant. Durant ces dernières années, elle s'était donné à fond pour construire son avenir dans un métier qui lui correspondait. C'était dangereux, elle en avait bien conscience, mais elle se sentait utile. Son accident et ses conséquences avaient bousillé son moral. Aujourd'hui, cela semblait pire, elle se sentait incapable de se battre.

Comment tout ça est possible ? Elle n'en sait fichtrement rien et cette question tambourine dans sa tête encore et encore, quelque chose de crucial lui échappait, et c'est toute sa vie qui est remise en cause.

Wheeler avait hurlé sur elle, pendant presque 1 heure sans qu'elle ne décroche un seul mot. Elle avait retenue, cependant, encore une explosion, des morts et des témoins qui disent l'avoir vu sur les lieux. En à peine 10 jours, c'était énorme pour une seule personne. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir au point de faire des fausses déclarations ?

Ils avaient selon eux assez de preuves pour l'envoyer en prison dès ce soir. Mais si elle avoue, elle peut conclure un marché. Sauf, qu'elle ne veut pas avouer, étant donné qu'elle n'a rien fait. Elle-même en tant que flic, ne comprenait pas bien l'acharnement de ce type. Bien sûr, pour faire parler un suspect c'était une bonne méthode mais là, ça allait bien plus loin.

La jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore eu droit à son coup de fil était bien décidé à attendre celui-ci, avant de dire quoique ce soit.

Néanmoins, lorsque Wheeler est revenu dans la pièce environ 15 minutes plus tard, elle fût surprise de l'entendre dire, qu'elle pouvait partir. Il ajouta néanmoins, pour l'instant. Clairement, il n'était pas du tout content de ce revirement de situation.

Après avoir récupéré ses affaires et signé tous les papiers de sortie. Elle s'est dirigé vers la sortie, y découvrant Greg qui l'attendait patiemment.

\- Je m'en doutais que c'était toi. Comment t'as fait et qui t'as prévenu ?

\- J'ai dit qu'on était ensemble et je me suis inquiété quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé à l'appart.

\- Tu as menti, tu te rend compte de ce que tu encoures s'il le découvre ?

\- De toute façon, il ne me croit qu'a moitié. Et ça n'a pas d'importance tant que tu es libre. Mais puisqu'ils ne sont pas décidé à trouver le vrai coupable, toi et moi on va s'en charger.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, encore ébahis qu'il est menti pour elle.

\- Al, tu as une idée de qui pourrait t'en vouloir à ce point ?

\- C'est exactement la question que je me posais.

\- Ok, je reformule. Pour moi, cette personne est la même qui a provoqué ton accident.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- J'ai découvert pourquoi Will et Jay sont tellement en colère contretoi. Et ce n'est pas tellement à cause de ton mensonge. Ils pensent que c'est toi qui a fait explosé la patinoire.

\- Quoi ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Jay a trouvé des fichiers sur ton ordinateur, il les a conservé sur une clé et puis a tout effacé.

\- C'est quoi ces fichiers ? Quel rapport avec mon accident.

\- Il y avait des dizaines de lettres mentionnant l'arrêt du sport par différent moyen et le plan d'une bombe.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois ça ?

\- Non, mais Jay l'a cru. Moi, je pense que quelqu'un a mis ça dans ton ordi parce que les documents ont tous été créés à la même date dans ton PC. Tu vois de la clé, je peux remonter jusqu'a ton ordi, vu qu'ils ont été connecté mais pas plus loin.

\- Merci pour le charabia informatique. J'ai compris l'essentiel en tout cas. J'ai un ennemi depuis des années et celui-ci a décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer, à nouveau.

\- Le tout, c'est de savoir qui ? Et d'après moi, c'est forcément une personne que tu connais bien.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, le téléphone de Greg a sonné et celui-ci a pris l'appel.

Il semblait que ce soit Jay, mais Greg se contentait de oui ou de non. Rien qui pourrait lui dire de quoi, ils parlaient. La communication fût rapide, et Greg semblait plus serein quand il lui fît face.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- On va au district, mon patron veut qu'on règle cette affaire.

\- Euh, elle appartient aux affaires internes, je doute que Wheeler accepte qu'on lui vole et son suspect non plus, il tient trop à me boucler.

\- Hank Voight a beaucoup de ressource, il semble que Wheeler ne soit pas si clean que ça. Tu devrais te rassurer, ses petits secrets sont plus importants que toi.

\- Tu essaye d'être drôle là ?

\- Pourquoi, c'était raté !

\- Merci de m'avoir sorti de là, sans toi...

\- Chut. Fît-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je t'aime. Déclara-t-il simplement, avant de l'embrasser, chose à laquelle elle répondit ardemment.

Ils ont repris tranquillement le chemin mais vers le district 21. Elle était nerveuse et il le sentait. Ce n'est pas Voight qui mettait la jeune fille dans cet état. Mais plutôt de se retrouver face à face avec son frère après la conversation à sens unique qu'elle avait eu avec lui, l'autre soir.

\- Il ne pourra rien te dire. A-t-il tenté de la rassurer.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Il est au courant pour nous deux, quoiqu'il dise, je le frappe, ok.

\- T'es dingue, c'est ton meilleur ami. Il a mal réagit, j'imagine.

\- C'est pas lui qui va dicter ma vie et choisir ma femme. Alors soit, il l'accepte, soit il...

\- Ouais, j'ai compris le principe. Tu crois que ce serait différent, s'il n'était pas fâché contre moi.

\- C'est pas sûr, il m'aurait peut-être tué. Mais vu les conditions, il a du se dire qu'au moins tu n'étais pas seule.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire à son compagnon. Il était tellement désinvolte et c'est ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Finalement, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier son stress.

Ils sont entrés dans le district accueillis par le sergent Platt, qui les fixaient sérieusement. Mouse s'est dirigé vers la grille avec Alessia, en ignorant royalement la femme derrière le comptoir. A l'étage, Voight était seul et il patientait dans son bureau. Alessia fût étonné que même son frère ne soit pas là et un sentiment de déception s'est emparé d'elle. Même si un nouveau face à face avec lui, n'était pas pour lui plaire, elle aurait juste voulu voir son regard. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie, bien que l'affaire ait changé de mains, elle est toujours suspecte. Et Jay ne verrait sans doute pas les choses différemment.

Hank est immédiatement sortit de son bureau lorsqu'il a aperçu les deux jeunes gens.

\- Vous êtes Alessia ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Dit-elle simplement mais fermement.

\- Je suis le chef de cette unité, Hank Voight. S'est-il présenté. Chicago, c'est ma ville. Et ce qui se passe en ce-moment, je peux assurer que le responsable ira croupir en taule ! Alors, si ce n'est pas vous, je veux un nom.

\- Je ne sais pas qui fait ça. Mais Wheeler m'a fait remarquer des choses étranges l'autre jour.

\- C'est à dire !

\- Tout ça a commencé, quand je suis revenue. Mais, mon ancien entraineur est aussi ici et Talia Evans également. Et je viens d'apprendre que c'est une bombe qui a provoqué mon accident. On ne m'a jamais dit ça.

\- Vous pouvez développez.

\- Je crois qu'on m'a piégé depuis le début. Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant mais ce que Jay a trouvé sur mon ordinateur à l'époque, m'incrimine complètement. Dit-elle en récupérant la clé Usb qui était dans la poche de Greg.

Celui-ci l'a regardé d'un air de dire "tu es folle, mais pourquoi ?". Elle ne répondit rien à la question muette de son amant, se contentant de fixer Voight, qui commençait clairement à s'agacer.

\- La vérité, c'est que je n'ai écrit aucune de ces lettres. Bizarrement, elle ont toutes été mise dans mon ordi, le même jour. Talia, était toujours avec moi. Et j'ai refusé les avances de Tyrell à l'époque, l'un ou l'autre aurait put le faire et je crois désormais que mon accident n'en était pas un.

\- Non, ce type n'essaierait pas de vous faire plonger parce que sa fierté à été piqué y'a 8 ans, j'y crois pas. Et Talia Evans, c'est qui au juste ?

\- C'était ma meilleure amie et on partageait tout. Y compris les doutes. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était jalouse. Mais lorsque, je l'ai croisé l'autre jour, dans la rue, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne devais pas revenir dans la compétition.

\- Tu peux parler de ton accident ? Interrogea Voight, plus doucement.

\- Y'a pas grand chose à dire. J'étais presque seule dans la patinoire et je m'entrainais comme souvent. Et soudain, j'ai rien compris, c'est allé très vite. Il y a eu un bruit assourdissant et tout s'est écroulé autour de moi. Je travaillais en hauteur, je suis tombé et les décombres m'ont ensevelis. J'ai du perdre connaissance un moment, mais c'est Talia qui m'a retrouvé.

\- Tu as eu des contacts avec elle depuis l'accident ?

\- Presque pas. Elle n'est venue me voir que 2 ou 3 fois à l'hôpital. Elle n'a pas arrêté la compète, et moi n'étant plus là, elle se retrouvait au sommet, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, cependant. Ensuite, je me suis engagé.

\- Bien, le gymnase de la ville et le club de hockey ont été attaqué. C'est en rapport avec le sport et comme ton passé à l'air d'y avoir une grande importance, tu vas t'infiltrer dans la patinoire et reprendre pour voir comment elle réagit et lui aussi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça où la prison.

\- Alors, je dois prouver mon innocence toute seule ?

\- Chef ! Coupa Greg. J'ai analysé la clé, je sais que les fichiers ont été créés à la même date. Si elle vous dit qu'elle ne peut pas reprendre, c'est que nous devons enquêter nous-même.

\- Toi et Jay, vous n'êtes pas sur cette affaire, vous êtes trop impliqués. Alors tes conseils, j'en ai pas besoin.

\- Très bien, je vais le faire.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu connais les risques. S'interposa Greg.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Lui a demandé son chef.

\- Son "accident". Dit-il. Il a laissé des séquelles, si elle reprend, elle risque de finir sa vie en béquille.

\- C'est irréversible ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Greg

\- Non ! S'exclama la jeune fille, en même temps que lui.

\- Oui ou Non !

\- Je dois refaire des radios. Dit-elle pour gagner du temps, connaissant déjà le résultat.

\- Très bien dans ce cas faites-le rapidement. Ordonna Voight, en laissant les deux jeunes gens partir.

Peu après leur départ, l'agent Wheeler fit irruption dans les renseignements. Il semble nerveux et très en colère.

\- Voight ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me prendre cette affaire.

\- Ecoutez Wheeler, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous entendre gémir. Dégagez de mon district.

\- Je suis un agent des services internes, cette enquête m'appartient et cette fille doit aller en prison. De plus, je ne cautionne pas vos méthodes. Si vous la laissez enquêter, ce ne sera pas crédible, et je m'assurerai pour qu'elle aille en prison d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Cette fille ! Et la vôtre, elle est où ? Vous avez reçu mon courrier et je n'hésiterais pas à tout dévoiler si vous persistez à m'emmerder.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit, je ne sais pas comment vous avez eu ça mais je ne me laisserais pas faire.

\- Peu importe comment je l'ai eu. Vous devriez ranger votre fierté parce que si je montre ça à la presse, elle n'aura plus aucune valeur en prison. Menaça Voight.

Wheeler avait des doutes sur ce que savait vraiment Voight de lui et il est repartit encore plus furieux qu'au départ mais Voight s'en fichait, si cet imbécile venait foutre la merde, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à dévoiler ce qu'il sait. Et la presse s'en donnera à cœur joie, et Wheeler pourra non seulement dire adieu à sa carrière mais aussi bonjour à la prison.

De son côté Alessia s'est donc rendu à l'hôpital pour faire de nouvelles radios de sa jambe. Greg n'était pas d'accord, mais elle devait le faire pour tourner cette page de sa vie. Et puis c'était vital de découvrir pourquoi on avait essayé de la tuer et pourquoi essayait-on encore de briser sa vie ? Elle mettrait un terme à ça même si elle doit prendre des risques. C'est donc seule qu'elle attendait patiemment que le Docteur Ethan Choi revienne avec les résultats. Pendant ce temps, elle remplissait tout un tas de formulaire.

\- Mademoiselle Halstead ? L'interrompit-il

\- Oui.

\- Les radios que vous m'avez apporté sont identiques, à celle que nous avons faites.

\- Donc rien n'a changé. Affirma-t-elle, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais douté de cela, elle devait au moins vérifier.

\- Non, je suis désolé.

\- Quels sont les risques, si je décide tout de même de remettre des patins ? A-t-elle questionné, en sachant qu'elle avait déjà eu cette réponse par le passé.

\- Vous le savez, vous pourriez finir en béquille. Je ne vous le conseil pas et si je pouvais vous l'interdire, je le ferais. Il semblerait que le docteur Taylor vous ai dit approximativement la même chose que moi, i ans.

\- Je sais. Dit-elle, juste.

\- J'imagine que renoncer à votre rêve, est loin d'être facile. Mais, en tant que docteur, je me dois d'être franc. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

\- On m'a déjà dit ça aussi. Pour être honnête, j'ai renoncé à mon rêve sans vraiment m'y faire. Mais, aujourd'hui, je dois y retourner même si ce n'est pas pour longtemps.

\- Très bien, mais vous êtes prévenus.

\- Oui, n'ayez crainte, vous n'aurez aucun soucis Docteur.

Sur ces mots, elle est sortit sans un regard en arrière, ses radios dans les mains. De loin, Will aperçoit sa sœur sortir précipitamment de l'hôpital. Il se dirige vers Ethan pour lui demander d'amples explications.

\- Hey, pourquoi cette jeune fille est venue te voir ? Demande-t-il à son collègue, assez maladroitement

\- Elle est de ta famille alors. Comprit le jeune homme. Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ? A-t-il questionné à son tour.

\- Je veux juste savoir, ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- Tu connais le secret professionnel, elle est de ta famille va lui demander et au passage, essaie de lui faire comprendre que son projet, n'est pas une bonne idée, vraiment pas. A-t-il insisté avant de tourner les talons, laissant Will planté là.

Il est resté quelques instants sans bouger, interloquer par les paroles du Docteur Choi. Cet enfoiré n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne savait pas, c'était entièrement sa faute. Soudain, sa conversation avec Alessia l'autre soir, ressurgit dans sa mémoire. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il l'avait abandonné. Elle, qui avait tout essayer pour se réconcilier avec eux. Comment avait-il put faire ça ? Il ne se rappelait plus. Un sentiment de dégoût s'est emparé de lui, puis un frisson l'a parcouru quand il a réalisé que pendant toutes ces années, elle était juste seule. Il décida de contacter Jay, ils devaient lui parler, ensemble.

Alessia et Greg se trouvaient chez lui. Elle était revenue peu après être passé à l'hôpital.

\- Alors ? Il a dit quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme curieux.

\- C'est bon, c'est Ok. Dit-elle. Je vais prendre une douche.

Il a acquiescé d'un signe de tête, attendant que la jeune fille soit dans la salle de bain pour regarder par lui-même. Il ne fut pas surpris en découvrant qu'elle avait menti, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça.

Il s'est installé dans le canapé devant une émission, un peu débile qu'il ne regardait même pas. Trop occupé à penser à ce qu'il allait lui dire et comment, il allait le faire. Finalement, elle fit son apparition environ 30 minutes plus tard. Il s'est levé et dirigé vers elle, tout ce à quoi il avait songé s'envola soudainement.

\- Tu sais que c'est de la folie. Al, je t'en prie. Déclara-t-il sans réfléchir aux mots qu'il employait.

\- Je dois terminer ça. C'est juste une partie de ma vie que je dois résoudre. Répondit-elle, sachant très bien à quoi, il faisait allusion.

\- Et mettre en danger ta santé doit obligatoirement en faire partie.

\- Je suis flic, j'ai été chez les navy seal pendant 6 ans. C'est le job.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Et puis pourquoi avoir parlé de la clé ?

\- Si je veux régler cette histoire, je dois être honnête. Et visiblement tout m'accuse mais je m'en fous ! Je m'en fous parce que ce n'est pas moi et je suis déterminé à le prouver, quelque soit les risques.

\- Tu sais bien que je te soutiendrais toujours mais j'ai peur que cette histoire t'entraîne trop loin et que tu regrette. J'ai vu les radios, je sais que rien n'a changé.

\- Je suis désolé. Mais ça ne change rien.

Il n'a pas relevé le fait qu'elle ait menti, après tout, il pouvait comprendre et elle semblait sincèrement désolé de l'avoir fait.

\- Al, je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Avoua-t'il.

\- Je sais, mais ça ira. Je jure que si ça se dégrade, je t'en parlerais.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?

Elle a hoché la tête en se rapprochant de lui. Il l'a rapidement serré dans ses bras en lui susurrant des, je t'aime à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Dit-elle en se détachant un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

C'est à ce moment précis que la sonnette a retentit.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Non, je vais voir.

Sans regarder à travers le judas, il a ouvert la porte. Jay et Will se trouvaient là, ils avaient essayé de contacter leur sœur mais elle avait sciemment ignorer les appels. Greg a hésité quelques instants avant de les faire entrer.

La jeune femme a lancé un regard noir à son amoureux avant de faire face à ses frères. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec eux, là, tout de suite.

\- Al, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure à l'hôpital et ...

\- Et quoi ? Rompit-elle. Tu vas me dire que ça t'intéresse, c'est nouveau ça.

\- Al, s'il te plait.. Commença Jay.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas disposé à laisser ses frères s'exprimer.

\- Non Stop ! Tous les deux, vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi dans vos vies. Et, ça a mit du temps mais le message est passé alors quoi que vous vouliez dire, ça ne m'intéresse plus.

\- Al, tu devrais peut-être les écouter ? Suggéra Greg.

\- Quoi ? Non mais tu rigoles, là. S'ils m'avait parlé à l'époque au lieu de me prendre pour une criminelle en puissance, nous n'en serions pas là, aujourd'hui. Oui, j'ai caché que j'étais dans l'armée et j'ai suffisamment présenté mes excuses, désormais, ça suffit.

Pendant que la jeune fille s'énervait sur son petit ami qui avait eu le malheur d'intervenir dans cette réunion de famille, imprévue et non-désiré de la jeune fille. Will s'était emparé des radios, et regardait attentivement le diagnostic.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! S'écria-t-elle en lui arrachant des mains.

\- Tu compte reprendre le patinage ? Demanda Will.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

\- Mon collègue a laissé entendre que tu...

\- Et ton collègue, il connait pas le secret médical. Et puis tu ne m'as jamais cru avant, alors je trouve déplacé que tu vienne me faire la morale ! S'écria-t'elle encore.

Elle était tellement énervé, qu'elle ne faisait que crier. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette hypocrisie, maintenant qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'elle n'avait pas menti sur tout, ils s'inquiétaient. Bah voyons.

\- C'est Voight qui t'a demandé ça, pour t'infiltrer ? Questionna Jay.

\- Tu as retrouvé ta langue toi. Bravo ! Tu as tout compris. Ironisa-t-elle.

\- Al, est-ce qu'ont peut avoir une conversation normale ? Reprit Will.

\- Normale, mais tu rêve ! Je vous signale que si vous aviez été honnête avec moi à l'époque, je ne serais probablement pas dans une merde monumentale. Vous ne m'avez jamais fait confiance. Vous n'étiez même pas là. Et vous savez quoi, j'ai dû me démerder toute seule pour faire une croix sur mon rêve, alors franchement, je ne souhaite même pas avoir une conversation avec vous, du tout.

\- Tu as raison, on a fait n'importe quoi et on t'a laissé tomber. Mais ne crois pas qu'on a pas souffert de cette situation.

\- Mais Jay, vous avez provoqué cette situation. Dit-elle juste à court de mot.

\- On veut, juste t'aider et être dans ta vie à nouveau. Déclara Will, dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

\- Je crois que vous avez très bien réussi à vous passer de moi avant. Pourquoi, serait-ce différent, maintenant ?

\- Parce que tu nous manque, mais nous étions trop borné pour l'admettre et nous étions persuadé que tu mentais depuis le début. J'avais l'impression de ne plus connaître ma sœur. Avoua Jay, tête baissé.

\- Si vous m'aviez connu, vous auriez su que je n'ai jamais voulu arrêter le patin, vous n'auriez pas douté de moi. Et au fond, c'est ce qui fait le plus mal.

\- Tu sais les risques si tu retourne sur la glace ? Interrogea Will.

Elle a hoché la tête, de manière positive.

\- Et tu y vas quand même ? A-t-il insisté.

\- Je vais prouver que je ne suis pas un monstre et mettre hors d'état de nuire celui ou celle qui cherche à faire de ma vie un enfer, qui a quasiment réussi en fait. Et, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

\- C'est du délire, si cette personne en a après toi, elle va recommencer. Contra Jay.

\- Je sais, j'espère qu'il ou elle essaiera. Je n'ai plus 17 ans et je suis flic moi aussi, Jay. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Et puis Voight va mettre Alvin et Antonio pour t'aider. Moi, je suis sur la touche.

\- Très bien, de toute façon, je ne peux pas reprendre du jour au lendemain, je dois m'entrainer un peu avant, ailleurs.

\- Tu crois que tu nous pardonneras un jour ? Se soucia Jay.

Will n'avait pas osé demander, vu la conversation. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais les voir. Mais, il voulait savoir, s'il y avait au moins, une chance, un espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose à penser. Vous m'avez rejeté tous les deux. Et pendant longtemps, j'ai essayé encore et encore, mais chaque fois, je me confrontais à un mur. Je me rend compte, aujourd'hui, que je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Tout n'est que mensonge depuis 8 ans, et j'ai besoin de temps. Parce que, si je devais donner une réponse tout de suite, ce serait non, mais ça aussi, me fait mal.

\- Nous sommes tellement désolé, Al. Quand Jay a trouvé ces fichiers sur ton ordi, on a pensé qu'à te couvrir mais on auraient dû avoir confiance en toi. Et tu as raison, sur tout ce que tu as dit. Je sais que ça ne change rien et que le mal est fait. Admit l'ainé du trio.

\- Alors, on va te laisser. Tu seras prudente. Conseilla Jay.

\- Toujours. A-t-elle affirmé.

Les deux hommes sont repartis laissant leur petite sœur avec Greg. Jay voulait lui dire de veiller sur elle, mais il en voulait toujours à son ami. D'un autre côté, il était rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Tout ça, n'était pas très clair dans sa tête. Lui et Will se sont séparé en bas de l'immeuble, Jay a rejoint Erin et le second avait une garde à prendre à l'hôpital dans 10 minutes, ce n'était pas prévue mais, il y avait une urgence, il devait donc rempilé pour 12 heures, voir plus.

Alessia de son côté avait appelé Voight pour lui signifier que tout était Ok, elle a pris un abonnement dans une petite patinoire à la sortie de la ville. Elle devait s'y rendre dès le lendemain. Il était également prévu qu'elle rencontre les agents qui surveillerait ses arrières dans cette mission, à savoir Alvin Olinsky et Antonio Dawson, pour le moment. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Voight de laisser Greg les aider, elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'il ne soit pas là. Voight avait accepté en précisant tout de même qu'ils auraient sans doute besoin de lui, également pour d'autres affaires.

La jeune femme eut soudain un sentiment de lourdeur, comme une boule dans son ventre, ça faisait tellement de temps, elle avait peur d'échouer. Mais une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui rappela que c'était toujours sa passion, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne pouvait pas avoir tout oublié. Déterminé à laisser ses problèmes de côtés pour ce soir, elle s'est laissé faire lorsque deux bras sont venus serré sa taille. Ils ont passé une soirée en tête à tête ainsi qu'une belle nuit. Malgré ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter, le savoir à ses côtés était rassurant.

A suivre...

Greg Gurwith : (29 ans). Il intègre l'unité des renseignements comme technicien informatique. C'est Jay qui l'aide pour ce boulot. Avant ça, il enchainait galère sur galère, il faut dire qu'après son retour de l'armée, retrouver une vie normale ne lui semblait plus possible. En 2 ans et demi, il a bien évolué, puisque désormais, il va aussi sur le terrain.


	4. chapitre 3 Infiltration

chapitre 3: Infiltration

Le lendemain,

Après avoir passé une agréable soirée avec Greg, il était temps désormais de faire face à ce qui l'attendait. Il avait voulu venir avec elle, pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Elle a refusé, cependant, expliquant qu'elle devait faire corps avec la glace, que c'est un lien qu'elle ne pourrait retrouver qu'en étant seule.

Elle est d'abord allée acheter un nouvel équipement, ça n'avait rien de compliqué pour elle, sachant ce dont elle avait besoin. Cependant, la boule au ventre qui la tiraillait la veille revenait petit à petit. Elle n'a pas perdu trop de temps, si elle se laissait aller à douter, jamais elle n'essaierait.

Une fois dans la patinoire, seule, lorsqu'elle fût habillé et chaussé, elle scrutait la glace du regard, essayant de s'imprégner des moindres contour. Lentement, elle a posé un premier pied puis le second, constatant qu'elle pouvait encore tenir debout, ce qui la fît sourire.

Elle a fermé les yeux pour se laisser porter, mais a rapidement compris que cela ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve confiance en elle et cesser de réfléchir.

Elle a donc sortit le bandeau de sa poche avant de le mettre sur ses yeux, cette fois, elle n'avait plus le droit de douter parce que même en ouvrant les yeux, elle ne verrait rien. Au centre de la glace, elle a commencé par quelques mouvements simple, puis ensuite de plus en plus vite, en enchaînant tout un tas de figure et fait le tour, plusieurs fois, avec une parfaite maîtrise, toujours aveugle.

Sa confiance retrouvé, elle retira le bandeau pour travailler ses positions de jambes. Elle savait qu'avec sa blessure, elle devait faire attention. Le risque étant de ne pas pouvoir être bien droite dans ses figures et si elle forçait trop alors elle pourrait finir sa vie en béquille. Ce n'était pas facile de concilier les deux et elle devait trouver un équilibre pour que ça passe le plus inaperçu possible.

Après, une heure d'entrainement intensif, elle était loin d'être satisfaite. Ses enchainements étaient bons, là dessus, elle n'avait rien perdu. Mais sa jambe n'était jamais assez tendu et elle savait que ce serait éliminatoire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée pour cacher cela. Elle a donc décidé d'y mettre fin pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, elle avait conscience que tout ne reviendrait pas en un jour, il fallait un peu plus de temps. Et le constat n'était pas si mal, à part les stigmates de sa blessure qui lui serait fatale lors d'un concours, le reste était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé, i ans.

Les jours ont passés ainsi et elle commençait à ne plus faire attention à sa jambe, elle patinait simplement comme avant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas bon sur le long terme mais, elle n'avait plus le choix et irait jusqu'au bout.

Ce jour-là, deux types qu'elle ne connaissait pas ont débarqué dans la patinoire, alors qu'elle prenait une courte pause.

\- Alessia Halstead ? Demanda le plus jeune des deux.

\- C'est moi et vous êtes ? A-t-elle rétorqué soupçonneuse.

\- Je suis Antonio Dawson et lui c'est Alvin Olinsky, ont travaillent avec ton frère.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Dit-elle juste.

\- Comment se passe l'entrainement ? S'est soucié Alvin.

\- Plutôt pas mal, je pense que j'arriverais à passer pour le prochain concours. C'est dans 15 jours mais, les inscriptions se terminent demain.

\- Tu te sentes prête pour l'infiltration ? S'est inquiété Antonio.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que Jay a dit sur moi et je m'en fiche mais je sais ce dont je suis capable. Dit-elle juste.

Les deux hommes se sont bien gardés de dire que Jay n'avait jamais rien dit à propos d'elle. Quoique, à ses yeux, ça doit-être moins pire que ce qu'elle pense. Elle s'est retourné avant d'ajouter.

\- Je vais me changer, je vous rejoint au district.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'attende ? Demanda Antonio.

\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai ma moto. Dit-elle avant de disparaitre dans les vestiaires.

C'est environ 30 minutes plus tard qu'elle apparu au district 21. Sur place, tout le monde était là. La jeune fille n'adressa pas un regard à Jay qui semblait nerveux. Mouse lui a fait un clin d'œil et elle a souri. Puis, elle s'est dirigé vers le bureau de Voight, où Antonio et Alvin se trouvaient déjà.

Elle a frappé à la porte calmement, mais en elle, c'était un vrai champ de bataille, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi nerveuse et pourtant elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres à l'armée. Mais, elle n'avait jamais été confronté à son passé et c'est sans doute ça qui la chamboulait autant.

\- Entrer ! Clama une voix rauque qui était celle du sergent Voight.

Elle a refermé la porte derrière elle, et est resté debout, les mains dans le dos. Voight vit en elle, la même posture qu'arborait son frère dans ce genre de situation.

\- Tu te sens prête ? A-t-il demandé.

\- Tout à fait. Répondit-elle sans hésiter.

\- Alors, je t'ai inscrite pour le concours. Il s'avère que nous n'avons trouvé personne qui s'y connaisse en patinage et qui puisse être ton entraineur. Tu aideras donc Alvin à tout apprendre, pendant ces 15 prochains jours.

Il ne restait que 6 concours avant la fin du championnat mais ça n'empêche pas de s'inscrire en cours d'année juste pour gagner des médailles (or, argent et bronze). Il y avait un arrêt spécial de 15 jours mais habituellement, c'est tous les samedi.

\- Il sera mon entraineur ? Dit-elle sur le ton de l'interrogation.

\- Oui pourquoi, il y a un problème. S'enquit Alvin.

\- Non aucun. Affirma-t-elle.

\- De toute façon, il est hors de question que je t'envoie en infiltration toute seule. Nous lui avons créée une nouvelle identité. Pour Antonio, j'ai réussi à le faire entrer comme agent de propreté dans la patinoire. Pareil sous une fausse identité. Donc, je compte sur vous 3 pour trouver ces enfoirés.

Ils ont hoché la tête de manière positive. Plus que jamais, la jeune fille était déterminé à mettre la main sur celui ou celle qui s'évertuait à détruire sa vie, même si elle avait un sérieux doute sur l'identité de cette personne.

Ils se sont rendus tous les trois dans la salle de pause avec tous les documents nécessaire pour discuter de la suite des opérations.

Jay fixait sa sœur oubliant totalement les rapports qui surplombaient son bureau. Voight dans le sien surveillait son équipe, il avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait entre le frère et la sœur. Il n'était pas du genre à s'immiscer dans la vie privée de ses hommes, sauf peut-être pour Erin. Mais, il se demandait tout de même ce qui avait provoqué ce conflit, selon lui, ils étaient tellement semblable. Et ne pas savoir le fond du problème, l'inquiétait. Il sait que son agent est impulsif et la situation délicate qui se profile n'est pas pour plaire au chef de l'unité.

Pendant ce temps, Alessia expliquait à Alvin le patinage artistique dans les grandes lignes. De l'importance de la posture à la perfection d'une figure ou d'un enchainement habilement maitrisé. Les notes peuvent êtres soit sur 10 ou sur 20 en fonction de la performance demandé. Tous les concours ont un total de 100, en points c'est le maximum. Pour être qualifié pour les prochains, il faut avoir au moins 80 points.

Alvin assimilait toutes les informations et semblait avoir compris l'essentiel. Pour ce qui est de son alias, il avait déjà tout enregistré sans problème. Samuel Levasseur 55 ans, né à Montréal n'a jamais tenté une carrière de haut niveau mais a toujours préféré entrainer les potentiels talents de ce sport. Il a rencontré Alessia, lorsque celle-ci était encore chez les Navy-Seal, c'est à ce moment, qu'elle a repris l'entrainement avec son aide.

Pour Antonio aussi, c'était clair, il serait Pedro Levinson 40 ans, né ici même à Chicago dans une petite famille sans histoire. Il vient d'être embauché comme agent de propreté dans la patinoire United Center, après une longue période de chômage.

Il était prévue qu'Antonio commence le lendemain, d'abord pour ne pas arriver en même temps que son collègue et la jeune femme. Et surtout, il pourrait commencer à observer le comportement des gens sur place.

Après presque deux heures à discuter, ils sont enfin sortit. Il était déjà 19 heures et il n'y avait plus que Jay et Greg à attendre. En effet, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, la journée avait été relativement calme et les autres étaient tous partis aux alentours de 18 heures 30.

\- Bon ça vous dirait qu'on aille manger un truc. Proposa Antonio.

Alvin semblait trouver l'idée intéressante.

\- Et si on allait à côté, y'a un petit restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir, c'est super bon. Intervint Jay.

\- Euh, moi, je suis crevée, je vais rentré chez moi. Déclara la jeune fille qui après l'intervention de son frère avait trouvé l'idée beaucoup moins bonne.

Chose que ni Antonio ni Alvin n'auront manqué de remarqué. Greg a sentit le malaise de sa bien-aimée et s'est interposé.

\- Si tu veux, je te fais la cuisine ce soir. Tu n'auras rien à faire. Dit-il avant tout parce qu'il voulait l'avoir près de lui.

Il a bien vu le soulagement dans son regard, il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à pardonner Jay et encore moins, partager un repas avec lui. Néanmoins, il savait aussi, que son ami ou ex-ami faisait ça pour se rapprocher d'elle et il pouvait comprendre, mais elle avait juste besoin de temps.

\- Bon, désolé les gars mais j'ai clairement une meilleure proposition. Bonne soirée ! Déclara-t-elle en entraînant Greg avec elle.

\- Al ! S'exclama Jay.

Mais la jeune fille n'a pas entendu ou a ignoré l'appel et a disparu au bras de son petit-ami. Cet homme qui était, il n'y a pas si longtemps son meilleur ami et aujourd'hui, il lui semble qu'il pourrait le tuer. Mais chaque fois, il repense au fait que lui avait été là pour elle et cela lui renvoie sa culpabilité en plein visage avec la même force et la même douleur à chaque fois.

\- Hey, ça va ? Tu sais elle n'a probablement pas entendu. Dit Antonio sur un ton compatissant.

\- Ouais sûrement. A répondu Jay, dépité malgré tout.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Questionna Alvin.

\- Y'a rien à dire, moi et Will, ont a merdé et maintenant elle nous déteste. Vous prendrez soin d'elle. Déclara-t-il suppliant.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'elle se défend parfaitement toute seule mais je ne la lâcherai pas Jay. A promis Alvin.

Le jeune homme l'a remercié d'un signe de tête avant de partir à son tour. Il ne restait plus qu'Alvin et Antonio et les deux hommes avaient conscience de la difficulté de la situation, ils ont bien compris que Jay avait attendu sa sœur et qu'il était clairement déçu. Cependant, ils ne connaissaient pas tous les détails de l'histoire mais apparemment les deux frères étaient responsables et la jeune fille beaucoup trop mystérieuse pour avoir un avis pour l'instant. D'un commun accord, ils ont décidé d'aller ensemble tester ce nouveau resto en bas de la rue.

Le lendemain, personne n'a reparlé de la scène de la veille. La jeune fille a continué à s'entraîner et Alvin passait beaucoup de temps à observer ses mouvements, il fallait bien connaître le nom de toute les figures. Elle était déterminé et ça se voyait dans sa manière de se mouvoir, en voyant Alessia ainsi, Alvin pouvait affirmer que c'était une passionnée. Il savait par Hank qu'elle avait renoncé à son rêve après une blessure, il se demandait comment elle avait réussi, cela semblait tellement vital pour elle. Il savait aussi que son accident n'en était pas un et que ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ressemble à une vendetta contre la jeune femme. La seule chose étrange, c'est les documents retrouvés par Jay sur son ordinateur à l'époque. Mais à la voir, il ne peut pas croire une seconde qu'elle ait souhaité mettre un terme à sa carrière sportive. Il était inquiet, parce que la personne responsable de tout ça finira par s'en prendre physiquement à elle et il a promis à Jay qu'il serait là. Si jamais, il lui arrivait quelque chose, Jay essaierait probablement de le tuer.

Pendant ce temps, Antonio avait déjà infiltré la patinoire. Tous les jours, il voyait s'entrainer différents athlètes. Il y avait l'équipe de Hockey de la ville les Blackhawks, l'entraineur et quelques membres du staff qui trainaient dans les parages. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'amateur, plutôt doué pour certains, mais pas suffisamment pour du haut niveau. Cependant, c'était ici que s'entraînait les jeunes et ce n'était pas rare de voir des recruteurs dans les gradins. Puis, il y avait l'heure du patinage artistique. En général, il y avait un entraineur pour un athlète en tout cas pour les meilleurs. Antonio avait donc déjà remarqué Tyrell Chase l'entraîneur de Talia Evans. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait rien remarqué de suspect.

La seule chose que tout le monde a put constater en quinze jours ou Alessia ne s'est pas montré, c'est qu'il n'y a eu aucune explosion. Ce qui sème le doute sur la culpabilité de la jeune fille, en tout cas, c'est ce que celui qui est derrière tout ça, veut faire croire. Et ça marche avec l'agent des affaires internes Jonas Wheeler qui a encore débarqué au district 21.

Veille au matin du concours, district 21,

L'unité était sur une affaire de meurtre depuis plusieurs jours, Ils avaient de gros soupçon sur un membre de la famille des victimes mais aucune preuve. Chacun était occupé à son bureau et Greg était en bas, lorsque Jonas Wheeler est arrivé en trombe dans la pièce, Platt sur les talons. Il avait un papier officiel, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la grille. Hank est sortit immédiatement de son bureau en voyant ce demi-flic comme il les nomment. Voight déteste les flics qui enquête sur d'autre flic et c'est pire si ce même type a des choses à cacher.

\- Voight ! Cette fois, je récupère ma prisonnière. Elle est coupable, en 15 jours, il n'y a rien eu. Elle n'a rien fait car elle sait qu'on la surveille. Je l'emmène. Déclare-t-il face à un Voight plus ennuyé qu'inquiet.

Jay qui n'appréciait pas du tout le ton de ce type qui en avait après sa sœur, s'apprêtait à se lever pour le remettre à sa place, lorsque Hank lui a fait signe de ne pas bouger.

\- Jonas, je crois que vous oubliez un détail. Dit-il en indiquant le dossier qu'il maintenait fermement.

\- Vos menaces ne marche plus, c'est terminé.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez le consulter, de toute, de toute façon, ce n'est pas l'original. Par contre, si je commence à en parler devant mon équipe, je ne pourrai pas leur demander de se taire.

Wheeler pris le dossier que lui tendait Voight et le scruta attentivement. Dedans, il y avait toute les preuves, des choses que lui seul connaissait, enfin lui et Voight. Si tout ça revenait aux oreilles de la presse, il était fini. Comment Voight avait-il fait pour découvrir son secret le plus sombre ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Vous savez que ça fait de vous mon complice. Déclara Wheeler qui ne cherchait même plus à nier les faits.

\- Vous savez que votre parole contre la mienne n'aura aucun effet lorsque tout le monde saura ça. Contra Voight.

\- Vous êtes un enfoiré ! S'énerva l'agent des affaires internes. Gardez-là si vous voulez, mais quand il s'avérera que j'avais raison et qu'il sera trop tard pour agir, vous serez le premier responsable Voight. A-t-il ensuite affirmé.

Hank n'a rien répondu et s'est contenté de sourire. Pour lui, la sœur de Jay est innocente et pour Alvin aussi, il n'est pas inquiet de ça. Il sait que la vérité va éclaté et c'est eux qui vont la découvrir. Pour le cas de Wheeler, il s'en occupera probablement, plus tard. Après tout, il ne veut pas paraître complice de ce sale type.

Après le départ de Wheeler, l'unité a repris le travail et la journée a passé ainsi sans rien de nouveau.

Jour du concours, district 21,

Ce matin là, Jay a enfin découvert pourquoi cette fille avait décidé de tué sa cousine et son oncle. En réalité, elle voyait en son oncle un père et avait entendu une conversation qui l'avait rendu folle, il ne la voyait pas comme sa fille. C'était la jalousie qui l'avait poussé aux meurtres des deux seules personnes qui ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Avec Kim, ils sont entrés dans la maison, elle n'a pas opposé de résistance et ils l'ont emmené. Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, la jeune fille est rapidement passé aux aveux mettant un terme à l'enquête.

Mais l'unité des renseignements a toujours à faire, ils ont rapidement été appelés sur les lieux d'une prise d'otage dans une école. Il semblait qu'une déséquilibré qui venait de perdre la garde de ses enfants était prête à tuer pour les récupérer.

Hank, Jay, Kim et Adam sont arrivés sur les lieux où se trouvait déjà beaucoup de monde. Les civils ont rapidement été écartés et les journalistes renvoyé par Voight. La femme Laure Flemming se trouvait dans une classe au deuxième étage avec une vingtaine d'élève et le maitre Monsieur Simmons. Elle avait baissé les stores, impossible pour l'équipe d'intervenir dans ces conditions.

Lorsqu'elle est arrivé avec son arme, elle s'est dirigé immédiatement vers une classe en tirant des coups en l'air, c'est la directrice de l'école Louise Eckert qui a contacté la police après s'être assuré que tout le monde était sortit, enfin tout ceux qui n'était pas dans la classe. Elle a reconnue Madame Flemming et a communiqué son identité. L'unité présente sur place a téléphoné sur le portable de cette femme mais elle n'a pas répondu et depuis, tout le monde attend.

Lorsque les renseignements sont arrivés, ils ont demandé à parler avec la directrice.

\- Madame Eckert, vous connaissez bien cette femme ? Demanda Voight.

\- Eh bien comme beaucoup de parent. Mais, j'ai appris qu'elle a perdu la garde de ses enfants récemment. C'est leur classe, mais ils n'y sont pas, car ils ont changé d'école.

\- Quoi, en cours d'année mais pourquoi ? Et depuis quand ? Interrogea le chef des renseignements.

\- Monsieur Turner, le père des enfants a obtenu la garde depuis presque un mois mais il a été muté par son travail, la semaine dernière. Ils ont déménagé en urgence mais je pensais que Madame Flemming avait été avertie.

\- Vous savez pourquoi elle a perdue la garde de ses enfants ?

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais beaucoup parle d'alcoolisme, pourtant elle était avenante et les enfants n'ont jamais paru maltraité de quelques manière que ce soit.

\- Il y a combien d'élève dans la classe ? Et combien de porte ?

\- C'est une classe de CP, ils sont 22 s'il n'y a pas d'absent plus le maître et il y a deux portes, celle de l'entrée et celle qui mène vers la classe de droite.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est seule ?

\- Je pense. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien, en tout cas, je n'ai vu personne d'autre.

\- Merci Madame Eckert, si vous avez les coordonnés du père ou un moyen de le joindre, transmettez-le nous. Affirma Voight.

Il s'est dirigé vers son équipe, il fallait approcher pour évaluer la situation.

\- Jay et Kim vous entrez par derrière, la classe à droite a une porte qui mène directement à celle qui nous intéresse, vous êtes discret et vous évaluez la situation. Ordonna Voight. Et soyez prudent, elle n'est peut-être pas seule. A-t-il ajouté encore plus sérieux.

Les deux agents se sont dirigés vers l'école en passant par la cour intérieur, elle ne pourrait pas les voir. Au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait aucun bruit, et tout en continuant leur ascension, ils ont vérifiés si les classes étaient bien vide. Ils ont progressés rapidement vers l'étage, ils pouvaient voir que la porte de la classe est resté ouverte, ils peuvent l'atteindre en passant par l'autre escalier mais le risque qu'elle les entendent est grand. Jay décide d'appeler Voight.

\- Ouais, vous y êtes ?

\- Pas tout à fait la porte est ouverte, elle va entendre que quelqu'un approche. Affirma Jay.

\- Ok, approche toi le plus possible, derrière la porte. Je vais essayer de la contacter.

\- Ok. Dit le jeune homme avant de couper la communication.

\- Il a dit quoi ? S'enquit Burgess.

\- Je vais m'approcher jusque derrière la porte, toi tu restes là pour rester en contact avec eux.

Jay a mis son téléphone en sourdine avant de s'approcher silencieusement. Et alors qu'il arrivait, il entendit un téléphone sonner, celui de la femme.

\- Oui ! Dit-elle clairement perturbé.

\- Madame Flemming, je suis Hank Voight de la police de Chicago...

\- Si vous approchez, je n'hésite pas à tuer tout le monde ! S'écria-t-elle en lui coupant la parole.

\- Madame Flemming, je suis là pour vous aider. Dîtes-moi, ce que vous voulez et personne n'aura besoin de mourir.

\- Je veux mes gosses mais je sais que vous pouvez rien faire. Il m'a enlevé mes bébés et maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

\- Je peux faire ça pour vous mais seulement si vous laissez partir les enfants et leur professeur. Vous imaginez si c'était vos enfants à leurs places ? Questionna Voight, jouant sur la corde sensible.

Elle s'est mise à pleurer, il y était presque.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle juste avant de raccrocher.

Jay ne savait pas ce qui s'était dit mais il était à l'affût du moindre changement.

\- Sortez ! S'écria-t-elle de rage. Dehors !

Les enfants sont sortit et Jay les a envoyé vers Kim, le maître est sortit à son tour. Des renforts attendaient dans l'escalier pour récupérer la classe, tandis que Kim rejoignait Jay. Laure Flemming était toujours armé dans la pièce, lorsque Jay est apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, il a vue qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre fin à ses jours.

\- Madame Flemming ! Je suis le détective Halstead. S'est-il présenté.

Elle a levé le regard vers lui et posé le revolver sur sa tempe.

\- Madame, ne faites pas ça. Vos enfants ont besoin de vous.

\- Je ne les verraient plus jamais, je n'ai plus qu'a mourir.

\- Ils n'ont pas choisi, vous pouvez encore vous battre pour eux. Intervint Kim qui était juste derrière.

\- Je l'ai fait, mais il m'a démonté. Il a ruiné ma vie, sa sœur est avocate, je n'avais aucune chance et sa femme qui n'aime pas mes enfants, ils sont avec elle, ça me rend malade ! Criai-t-elle en brandissant l'arme dans tous les sens.

Elle ne se contrôlait plus et le coup est partit droit vers Kim mais Jay s'est interposé. Tout le monde a entendu un coup de feu, Voight appelait ses agents en vain. Tandis que la femme surprise par son geste a lâché l'arme et s'est effondré au sol. Kim l'a rapidement écarté avant de la menotté. Puis, elle s'est dirigé vers Jay.

\- Chef, Jay est blessé on a besoin d'une ambulance et la femme est maîtrisé. Déclara-t-elle.

Rapidement, deux hommes en uniformes sont apparus et ont embarqué la preneuse d'otage. Jay s'était relevé.

\- Tu crois que tu peux marcher ? S'inquiéta sa collègue.

\- Ouais, ça ira. Dit-il.

Une fois, à l'extérieur, Jay a été pris en charge par l'ambulance 61. Il avait eu de la chance, la balle avait traversé la chair, il n'aurait besoin que de points de sutures. Brett l'avait supplié d'au moins aller à l'hôpital mais elle n'avait pas été surprise par son refus catégorique.

De retour au district, Erin fût surprise par l'état de Jay.

\- Tu es blessé mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi, j'ai pas été prévenue ? Débita-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Je vais bien, je t'assure. Dit-il en passant sa main valide sur le visage de sa bien aimée.

\- Ne me refait jamais un coup pareil ! S'énerva-t'elle. Et puis pourquoi, y t'on pas gardé à l'hôpital ?

\- Ce n'était pas la peine. Dit-il.

\- Il n'y est pas allé. Avoua Kim qui savait qu'elle n'allait pas se faire un ami, d'autant qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie.

\- Quoi ! Bon on y vas. Décida Erin.

\- Hey, je vais bien. J'ai quelques points de sutures mais ça ne sert à rien que j'aille à l'hôpital Erin.

Elle n'était pas convaincue, parfois, elle n'aimait pas cette désinvolture qu'il avait, quand il était blessé. Et même si c'était rare car il était prudent, elle avait toujours peur de se retrouver seule, encore plus depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Etait-ce les hormones qui lui jouaient des tours ? C'était possible, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à renoncer totalement.

\- Je suppose que tu vas finir plus tôt, on pourrait inviter Will, ce soir. Proposa-t-elle, tout en envoyant le texto sans attendre de réponse.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer. Dit-il en souriant.

Il a vérifié que Voight n'était pas dans les parages pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres et de lui susurrer un "je t'aime' à l'oreille.

Voight est sortit de son bureau peu après et a renvoyé Erin et Jay chez eux pour une semaine, après ça, il faudrait un accord du médecin pour qu'il puisse reprendre. Erin n'a pas contesté, une semaine en amoureux, ne leur ferait pas de mal. Voight a bien fait comprendre à Kim qu'elle ferait le rapport toute seule, mais après tout, elle n'a pas pris une balle. Cependant, Adam est resté avec elle pour l'aider.

Le soir-même, chez Erin et Jay,

Will venait d'arriver et Erin l'avait presque supplié de vérifier l'épaule de Jay, celui-ci rigolait mais au fond ça lui plaisait qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, ça signifiait qu'elle l'aimait. Il le sait, mais la jeune femme ne démontre pas souvent ses sentiments. L'ainé Halstead avait appris ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui, il a donc pris avec lui ce qu'il fallait. Mais, il n'eut besoin de rien admettant que le boulot était bien fait et que Jay s'en remettrai rapidement. Erin était rassuré et au fond lui aussi, son petit frère est une tête brûlé et il craint toujours d'avoir ce genre de nouvelle venant de lui ainsi que de sa sœur également.

Ils passaient une soirée agréable, mais Jay semblait ailleurs, il savait que sa sœur était en infiltration et il n'était pas à l'aise avec ça.

\- Hey ça va ? S'enquit Will qui avait remarqué son changement d'humeur.

\- Je ne suis pas supposé en parler mais Al est en infiltration dans la patinoire depuis ce soir et...

\- Et ça t'inquiète, tu crois,... enfin tu crois que celui qui lui en veut va vouloir la tuer ? Demanda Will difficilement.

\- Il où elle a déjà essayé, il y a huit ans. J'ai confiance en Antonio et Alvin et aussi en elle mais, je serais plus rassuré quand ce sera fini.

\- Jay, tu sais bien que ce ne sera pas fini ce soir. Affirma Erin, en posant sa main sur la sienne en signe de soutien.

\- Je sais, mais déjà si ça se passe bien. Enfin, je ne veux pas la perdre. Admit-il.

\- On a déconné avec elle, j'espère qu'elle sera prudente, pas comme toi. Rétorqua Will sérieusement.

\- J'ai pris une balle pour une collègue, c'est mon boulot Will.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, il n'était pas d'accord mais ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son petit-frère. Ils avaient assez de problème comme ça. Il aurait bien demandé à se rendre à la patinoire mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour la couverture de la jeune fille et celle des collègues de Jay.

Patinoire, United Center,

Il y avait eu une alerte à la bombe sur la route menant à la patinoire. La jeune femme n'avait pas été la seule à devoir attendre sinon, elle aurait sûrement été éliminé mais c'était presque la moitié des participants qui étaient bloqués. Et pour au final, apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte.

Le concours avait commencé depuis trois heures. Les participants étaient tous passé plusieurs fois, encore un unique passage et c'était terminé. Il y avait plusieurs catégories : En duo, en groupe et seul,

Alessia était nerveuse, le retard de début de soirée n'avait par arrangé les choses. C'était de nouveau son tour, le dernier. Il fallait qu'elle cartonne pour aller jusqu'au prochain concours. Elle avait vu le regard de Talia, il n'était pas amical, pour Tyrell, lui en revanche semblait ne pas l'avoir reconnue. Jusqu'a présent, elle avait été bonne, vraiment, mais elle sentait comme une douleur dans son pied et sa cheville, elle savait que ça n'était pas bon mais lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, elle n'hésita pas et se dirigea au centre de la glace pour le dernier enchaînement.

Elle a commencé tranquillement par une succession de pas comportant, le chassé, le pas de valse et le roulé afin d'enchaîné sur un flip puis de continué sur des séquences de 2 ou 3 sauts tout en conservant le même rythme pour réalisé ensuite une multitude de salto avant et de terminé avec un triple axel, une des figures les plus difficile, et enfin se retrouver face aux juges.

La jeune fille a obtenue la note de 16 ce qui la qualifie direct pour la semaine suivante. Son triple axel aurait pu être mieux, elle le sait. Néanmoins, elle arrive troisième au classement du jour avec 87 points derrière Beverly Pearson, 89 points et Eve Sanders, 92 points. Talia elle, rate le podium de peu avec 85 points et termine juste derrière Alessia. La jeune fille à l'impression de revenir en arrière avec cette médaille de bronze, c'est comme si son rêve était à nouveau possible. Au fond, elle a envie d'oublier qu'elle n'est pas censé être là et qu'elle a fourni de fausses radios. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureuse d'y être, comme avant.

Le lendemain,

Ce matin là, Alessia dormait profondément dans les bras de Greg lorsque le téléphone de celui-ci a réveillé brusquement le couple. Elle scrutait le jeune homme qui écoutait attentivement son interlocuteur. Ce ne fût pas long mais lorsque Greg raccrocha, il avait un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- C'était Voight et, y'a eu une autre explosion très tôt ce matin.

\- C'est de ma faute. Déclara-t-elle. Il faut trouver le responsable avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégât. A-t-elle ajouté avec empressement.

\- D'un autre côté, vu qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble, tu es complètement disculpé.

\- On sort ensemble, ils diront que tu essaye de me protéger. Et ça n'enlève rien au fait que, des gens meurt à cause de moi, parce qu'une personne m'en veut. En ne faisant rien, j'ai l'impression d'être tout autant responsable. Admit-elle.

Le jeune homme n'a rien dit, se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras un moment avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Lorsqu'ils ont enfin tous deux été prêt, ils se sont rapidement dirigés vers le district 21.

A suivre********************


	5. chapitre 4, Pour tourner la page, part 1

chapitre 4, 1ère partie : Pour tourner la page !

District 21, 8 heures (matin),

Greg et Alessia sont arrivés dans les locaux du 21 et rapidement le Sergent Voight est apparu. Sur le tableau blanc, était inscrit les différentes explosions touchant des complexes sportifs depuis le retour de la jeune fille à Chicago. Antonio et Alvin étaient là, également.

\- Bon ! Ce matin, à 6 heures 45, une bombe a explosé au McFetridge Sports Center. C'est la 3ème depuis ton retour en ville que cela se produit sauf que cette fois, il y a 20 morts. Expliqua Voigt.

\- Le MSC, C'est la patinoire où je me suis entraîné la semaine dernière, et pour le Skate Park, j'y ais passé mon enfance. Ce n'est pas un hasard. Affirma la jeune fille.

\- Tout comme l'alerte à la bombe qui s'est avéré fausse samedi soir. Déclara Alvin.

\- En effet. Rétorqua-t-elle, toujours sous le choc.

La première explosion avait eu lieu au Logan Square Skate Park qui se situe sur Logan Blvb. 8 personnes y ont laissé la vie.

La deuxième avait eu lieu dans la patinoire Johnny's IceHouse East se situant sur Madison St. Cette fois, 5 victimes avaient été retrouvés sous les décombres.

Et la troisième était sur California Avenue, avec celle-ci, il y avait en tout 33 morts. On pourrait croire qu'à cette heure, le nombre de victimes auraient été moindre, mais pas cette fois. Car, ce jour-là était prévue une rencontre de Tennis qui débutait par un déjeuner, tout le monde était présent pour 6h30. Résultat : une vingtaine d'adolescents ont péri dans le drame. Le McFetridge Sports Center dit MSC est une salle omnisport comportant, un cour de Tennis, une piscine et une patinoire.

Le prochain concours à lieu Samedi, mais c'est beaucoup trop long pour l'équipe d'attendre jusque là. Antonio avait appelé le matin pour prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas prétextant être malade, il n'irait pas en infiltration aujourd'hui et c'était trop dangereux de se montrer au MSC. Ruzek y accompagnera le sergent Voight.

Tandis qu'Alessia et Alvin se sont rendu immédiatement au United Center. La jeune femme entreprit de s'entraîner tranquillement et d'observer. Alvin dans les gradins semblait captivé par son élève mais était surtout très attentif par ce qui se passait autour.

8h15

Voight et Ruzek étaient sur les lieux de l'explosion. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui regardait, ce qui énervait le sergent. Les pompiers avaient retrouvés tous les corps et quelques survivants, ils avaient déjà commencé à déblayer. Il fallait retrouver un morceau de la bombe où n'importe quoi qui pourrait les mener vers le coupable. Les deux hommes avançaient tant bien que mal dans les décombres, cherchant le moindre objet suspect, lorsqu'ils ont été interrompus par le Lieutenant Casey du 51.

\- J'ai trouvé ça, il manque le bracelet mais...

\- Tu l'as trouvé où ? Questionna vivement le sergent.

\- Juste ici. Désigna le pompier en pointant du doigt un tas de débris plus ou moins méconnaissable.

\- Je pense que c'est une partie du détonateur. Mais, il nous faut l'avis d'un expert. Admit le sergent.

\- On pourrait demander à la sœur de Jay ? Proposa Ruzek.

\- Tu emmène ça au labo et avant tu dis à Jay qu'il te rejoigne là-bas. Ordonna le chef, en plaçant ce qu'ils avaient trouvés dans un sachet pour les preuves.

Ruzek est partit avec un agent en uniforme, mais Voight est resté sur place, scrutant les alentours et les gens qui continuaient à fixer la scène comme un spectacle.

Il s'est dirigé vers la foule, peut-être que le salaud qui a fait ça, s'y trouve. Il est allé vers l'agent en uniforme qui se trouvait là.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux à quelque chose à dire ? Demanda Voight.

\- La plupart de ces gens sont venus voir après l'explosion de la bombe, j'étais à deux rues d'ici, lorsque ça s'est produit. Mais, jusqu'à présent aucun témoin ne s'est fait savoir.

\- Merci. Dit-il en repartant vers sa voiture.

District 21,

Voight était tout juste arrivé, lorsque Ruzek est revenu en compagnie de Jay.

\- Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ? Demanda Voight à l'attention du jeune homme.

\- La montre, c'est le minuteur. A partir de l'heure enregistré, Boom ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je vois, une bombe à retardement ça veut dire que ce fumier peut être n'importe où, quand ça arrive.

\- Il y a autre chose. Avec ce genre de bombe, techniquement, on ne retrouve aucune trace. C'est du boulot d'orfèvre. Reprit Jay.

\- Pourtant, on n'a retrouvé un bout du dispositif. Contra Ruzek.

\- Ouais, il a fait une erreur dans son dosage d'explosif. Mais tout est lié depuis la première explosion avec ma sœur.

\- Tu savais pour les fichiers dans son ordinateur donc tu savais aussi qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Interrogea le sergent.

\- Je croyais qu'elle l'avait fait. Admit, le jeune homme tête baissé.

\- Mais c'est pas le cas, c'est pour ça qu'elle te fait la gueule. Affirma le chef. A l'époque, ils ont trouvé une conduite de gaz mal fermé et en on déduit que c'était la cause. Reprit-il.

\- Mais lorsque les explosions ont commencé ici, l'autre, des affaires internes à découvert qu'une montre sans bracelet avait été trouvé sur les lieux. Il a fait appel, à un des mecs de l'équipe de déminage qui lui a confirmé que c'était certainement un minuteur. Continua Jay, assemblant peu à peu les pièces du puzzle.

\- Mais qui ? Intervint Ruzek. Je veux dire ni son amie ni son entraîneur de l'époque ne sont en mesure de fabriquer une bombe. Si ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Mais elle est en danger. Celui qui est derrière tout ça, a déjà faillit la tuer une fois. S'inquiéta Jay, plus encore, qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Elle est avec Alvin au United Center. Le responsable, elle est déterminé à le trouver. Il faut lui faire confiance. Déclara le chef de l'unité.

"Mais, j'ai confiance en elle" pensa Jay "seulement, c'est trop tard". Voight l'a renvoyé chez lui, après tout, il était en congé pour une semaine.

Peu après que Jay soit partit, le téléphone a sonné. Deux femmes ont été retrouvés morte chez elle, brûlés. Elles ont subi des sévices sexuels. Les victimes habitaient des lieux isolés et les corps ont été découvert dans la matinée. Cependant, l'heure de la mort indique 23 heures pour la première et 2 heures du matin pour la seconde. Pour le moment, le seul lien entre elles, c'est la présence de vernis rouge. Burgess et Ruzek se sont rendu à la morgue, sur la route le jeune homme décida d'éclaircir un point.

\- Pourquoi le vernis Kim ?

\- C'est la seule concordance entre ces deux femmes pour l'instant. Un flacon de vernis a été trouvé au sol, chez l'une des victimes.

\- Oui mais le rouge c'est commun comme couleur. Toutes les femmes en possède et peut-être se faisait-elle les ongles lorsque c'est arrivé. Proposa le jeune homme.

\- Peut-être. Ou alors, c'est un type qui veut copier Yates, mais qui a une passion pour le rouge. On finira bien par le savoir de toute façon. Dit-elle brusquement, en mettant un terme à la conversation.

A la morgue, le médecin légiste a confirmé la cause des morts de ces deux femmes. Le violeur n'a laissé aucune trace sur elles et les corps presque calciné n'ont pas aidé, néanmoins, il est certain qu'elles ont été violés. Sur place, aucune empreinte non plus, mais le feu est bien pratique. Et alors que Kim et Ruzek revenaient vers le district 21, Voight les a prévenus, qu'un flacon de vernis rouge avait également été retrouvé chez la seconde victime.

\- Tu penses encore a une coïncidence ? Questionna Kim.

\- Je crois surtout qu'il ne faut pas se formaliser trop vite. Yates est en prison.

\- Oui, mais quelqu'un peut très bien vouloir le copier. Affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle.

Le silence a pris place dans l'habitacle et ce, jusqu'a leur retour au District. Voight ne pensait pas vraiment à Yates, même si un copycat était probable. Il était hors de question pour lui d'envoyer Ruzek et Kim le voir et encore moins Erin. Les deux agents parcouraient les vies des deux victimes cherchant des point communs, des connaissances de travail ou personnel. Mais, pendant ce temps là, dans l'ombre, un homme suivait sa proie.

United Center,

Alessia venait de terminer son entrainement et se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. En passant devant l'un d'eux, elle se stoppa, interrompant une étrange conversation.

Tyrell : Je ne comprend pas non plus. Il faut qu'on en finisse.

...

Tyrell : Samedi, c'est nôtre dernière chance. On ne peut plus attendre, pas après son retour au sommet.

...

Tyrell : Oui je sais, mais si tu veux mon avis, elle n'est pas censé être là. Elle doit avoir des doutes, c'est pour ça qu'il faut agir.

...

Tyrell : D'accord, on fait comme ça. Dit-il en raccrochant nerveusement.

La jeune femme allait entrer pour l'interpeller, lorsqu'elle fût interrompu par Talia.

\- Al ! S'est-elle écriée, grillant totalement la jeune femme auprès de Tyrell.

Elle s'est retrouvé face au jeune homme qui sortait, à son regard, elle a compris qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle devait agir vite.

\- Al ! Attend. Reprit Talia qui l'a rattrapait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherche Talia ? Demanda-t'elle froidement.

\- Je voulais juste m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Je suis désolé pour ne pas être venue plus souvent te voir à l'hôpital. J'ai cru que tu mentais, alors, je t'en voulais de me laisser tomber. Et quand, je t'ai revue, je me suis dit que c'était pas juste mais j'avais tord, même si tu as menti sur ton état de santé.

\- Talia peu importe ce que tu crois savoir de mon état de santé, ça m'est égal. Dit moi, où est partit Tyrell. Ordonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas moi !

\- Tu cherche à le couvrir mais si tu ne me dis rien, tu iras en prison à sa place Talia ! Clama-t-elle.

\- En prison ! Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sors avec lui. Il a bien dû te dire ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être que c'est toi qui lui a demandé d'ailleurs. Soupçonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprend rien Al, je te jure. Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Alvin qui était resté dans les gradins s'est mit à la recherche de la jeune femme après avoir vu Tyrell Chase partir précipitamment.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'est-il inquiété, en constatant la présence de Talia Evans.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation téléphonique. Je crois que Talia a des choses à nous apprendre. Déclara Alessia.

\- Tyrell Chase vient de partir, il semblait pressé. Dit-il, confirmant les craintes de la jeune fille.

\- On doit mettre la main sur lui, et vite. Il a prévu un dernier coup samedi. Mais, je ne sais pas qui est son complice. Talia devrait nous le dire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Alessia. Se défendit celle-ci, complètement perdue.

Alvin décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au District avec les deux femmes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il croyait Talia. Et, il avait conscience que la sœur de Jay ne pouvait pas être objective, ça la concernait de trop près.

Dans les bureaux du 21, Alessia était à la limite de perdre son sang froid.

\- Mais bordel, Talia ! Il a voulu me tuer. Tu comprends ça ? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je croyais que c'était un accident, je te jure que je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Les dossiers compromettant sur mon ordinateur, c'est pas toi ?

\- Quels dossiers ? Franchement, je suis largué. Tyrell et moi, c'est pas simple, tu as toujours été sa préférée.

Alessia était dépité, est-ce que Talia était sincère ? Elle n'était pas sûre. Après toutes ces années, c'est comme si elle se réveillait pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses proches. Alvin qui avait remarqué le désarroi de la jeune fille a pris le relais.

\- Tu devrais allez prendre un café. Conseilla-t-il.

\- Je n'aime pas le café. Rétorqua-t-elle, bornée.

\- Peu importe, va faire un tour si tu veux mais sors d'ici. Dit-il calmement mais sérieusement.

Alessia n'en revenait pas de se faire congédier de la sorte. Elle est sortit rapidement, laissant Alvin avec son ancienne meilleure amie. Une fois, à l'extérieur, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'air. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Talia ne dirait rien, pourtant, il fallait retrouver Tyrell et vite.

A l'étage, Alvin ne s'attarda pas avec Talia Evans. Il avait juste besoin de quelques informations complémentaires concernant Tyrell. Elle lui a fourni son adresse, son numéro et son adresse mail.

\- C'est sans doute pas le moment, mais si Tyrell a tenté de tuer Alessia, alors, elle n'est pas censé avoir repris le patin ? Demanda-t-elle avant de partir.

\- C'est la seule chose qui vous inquiète ? Rétorqua Voight en sortant de son bureau.

\- Non, mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais reprendre à cause des séquelles si elle forçait sur sa jambe.

Voight ne répondit rien mais a échangé un regard avec Alvin. "La gamine a menti", voilà ce qu'a pensé le Sergent à cet instant.

\- Nous vous recontacterons en cas de besoin et vous êtes prié de ne pas quitter la ville. N'essayez pas non plus de prévenir Tyrell Chase, ou vous irez en prison pour complicité de meurtre. Déclara Alvin, en la congédiant

Elle est partit escorté par le Sergent Platt. Talia pensait voir son amie à l'extérieur mais fût surprise de son absence.

\- Euh, excusez-moi. Alessia est partie depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au Sergent.

Trudy s'est retourné vivement, regardant les alentours, l'absence de la sœur de Jay n'était pas normal, elle l'avait vu, juste là, il y a tout juste 5 minutes. C'est en ignorant Talia, qu'elle s'est précipité à l'intérieur du poste.

\- Hank, Alessia Halstead est partie ! Clama-t-elle en déboulant dans les bureaux du renseignements.

\- Quoi ! S'écria celui-ci, furieux.

\- Elle a dû profiter que je sois ici, le temps de raccompagner Talia Evans pour filer.

\- Ok, Alvin, avec moi. Elle ne peut pas être bien loin.

\- On devrait prévenir Jay. Suggéra-t-il, en le rejoignant dans la voiture.

\- Je sais. Admit le chef, sans pour autant faire quoique ce soit.

Ils ont roulé ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes sans succès. Olinsky était de plus en plus inquiet, il avait fait une promesse à Jay et savait que la jeune fille était du genre impulsive. Il a essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais toujours sans réponse.

De son côté, la jeune fille se trouvait chez Talia et fouillait dans son appartement. Lorsqu'elle a entendu du bruit, elle s'est caché dans la salle de bain, prête à fuir par la fenêtre au moindre danger. Sur place, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'équivoque. Elle pouvait voir le salon de là, où elle était, et Talia avait clairement un doute, dissipé lorsque 3 coups à la porte ont interrompus son inspection.

Alessia écoutait attentivement, mais ce n'était que le proprio qui venait prévenir Talia du commencement des travaux dans l'immeuble. Pas intéressé, elle a décidé que c'était le bon moment pour déguerpir en toute discrétion.


	6. chapitre 4, Pour tourner la page, part 2

chapitre 4, 2ème partie : Pour tourner la page !

De retour au District 21, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à trouver un accueil pareil. Voight, Antonio, Alvin, Mouse et même Jay étaient là. Et vu leurs têtes, ils étaient furax. Elle a soufflé pour se donner du courage avant de s'avancer vers eux.

\- Tu étais où ? Questionna Greg, à la fois pressant et soulagé de la voir.

\- J'avais besoin de marcher. A-t-elle simplement répondu.

\- Tu as marché toute la journée ? Parce que ça fait 2 heures et demi que j'essaie de te joindre. Soupçonna Jay.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, que veux-tu que j'y fasse. C'est pas comme si, j'avais pas l'habitude. Lui a-t-elle dit, d'un air blasé. Il faut trouver Tyrell Chase, il prépare un coup pour Samedi. Ajouta-t-elle, en direction du Sergent.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai essayé de te joindre. Contra Greg, qui savait que la jeune femme n'apprécierait pas.

\- J'ai coupé mon portable. J'avais besoin d'être seule. C'est un crime ?

Devant le silence de Jay et Mouse, elle a ajouté.

\- Il y a plus important. Cet enfoiré tue des gens et je ne vais pas le laisser continuer plus longtemps.

\- Elle a raison, il faut le retrouver. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a prévu. Mais vu la teneur de la conversation qu'il a eu, s'il prévoit de mettre une bombe au United Center Samedi, on pourrait se retrouver avec 15 à 20.000 morts sur les bras. Déclara Antonio.

Il y avait un match de Hockey de prévu, juste avant le concours, le risque était grand qu'elle explose avant. Et de toute façon, les places dans les gradins sont les mêmes tant pour le match que pour le patinage artistique, le nombre potentiel de victime est donc équivalent.

Voight a renvoyé Jay chez lui, le jeune homme n'était pas d'accord mais le chef, lui a clairement fait remarqué qu'il était toujours en arrêt et que Erin l'attendait. Alessia a réagi immédiatement.

\- En arrêt ! Mais pourquoi ? S'est-elle vivement exprimé.

\- Il a prit une balle dans le bras lors d'une intervention. Répondit Mouse.

\- Tu aurais put me le dire ! Lui a-t-elle expressément reproché.

\- Je vais bien. Rassura Jay.

Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir clashé, il a été blessé et elle ne le savait même pas, elle avait honte. Cependant, elle n'était pas encore prête à tirer un trait sur toutes ces années de mensonges. Peu après, Jay est rentré chez lui, Alessia n'avait pas eu la force de le regarder en face.

Ils se sont ensuite remis au travail, cherchant où pourrait se cacher le suspect et avec qui. Il était clair que la jeune fille faisait la gueule à son petit ami, et le calme de la pièce rendait la tension ambiante encore plus palpable.

\- Pfff, on a rien ! S'énerva Antonio, qui en avait marre de tourner en rond.

\- Ouais, allons manger, ont arrêtent pour ce soir. Décida, le Chef de l'unité.

\- Quoi ! Non, on ne peut pas. S'interposa Alessia.

\- Rester sans manger et sans dormir ne nous aideras certainement pas à le trouver plus vite, c'est aussi valable pour toi. Lui dit Antonio.

Elle regarda sa montre pour la première fois de la journée, il était 0h30. Elle n'avait fait que grignoter un morceau dans la journée et devait admettre, avoir vraiment la dalle.

\- Bien, dans ce cas. A demain tout le monde, dit-elle en sortant, rapidement suivi par Greg.

\- Je n'ais pas envie de te parler.

\- Je sais, mais ce type en a après toi, alors tu ne reste pas seule.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, je m'en sors bien toute seule.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu me suis ?

\- Parce que je t'aime, je vais dormir devant ta porte. Déclara-t-il, en essayant de lui arracher un sourire.

\- Très bien, fait ça. Rétorqua-t-elle, en résistant à l'envie de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Elle a prit sa moto et il l'a suivit avec sa voiture. Il a été surpris, de voir qu'elle se dirigeait chez lui.

Le silence a régné entre eux jusque dans l'appartement du jeune homme. Il l'a fixait en attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

\- Je t'en veux toujours, mais y'a un moment que je suis pas allée chez moi et y'a rien a mangé. Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

\- Al, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire, je ne savais pas comment. Je sais, c'est stupide.

\- On verra ça demain, d'accord, je suis trop fatiguée pour en parler maintenant.

Ils ont mangé silencieusement, ne perdant pas de temps. Puis elle a rapidement pris une douche, avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. Il a aussi pris une douche avant de se poser dans le fauteuil près d'elle, après avoir pris soin de poser une couverture sur la jeune femme.

Le lendemain matin, Alessia s'est réveillé la première, elle a vite remarqué que Greg dormait dans le fauteuil, dans une position qui était tout, sauf confortable. Elle s'est levé pour préparé le déjeuner, sachant que l'odeur du café aurait vite fait de le réveiller, et, elle ne s'est pas trompé.

\- Hey, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il, accoudé au mur, à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Moi oui, mais vu ta tête, c'est pas ton cas. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute. Admit-elle.

\- Non, je ...c'est moi qui suis désolé. On peut en parler ?

\- Non. Dit-elle en s'approchant. On oublie ça. A-t-elle ajouté en posant ses mains sur le visage de Greg et de l'embrasser doucement.

Il ne répondit rien, soulagé, se contentant de passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Alessia et d'approfondir le baiser. Après avoir déjeuner, ils sont partis ensemble au district 21.

La jeune fille était préoccupé par la situation. Bien qu'évident qu'il n'y soit pas, Voight avait tenu a envoyé des hommes au domicile de Chase, ils avaient ordre d'y rester, mais naturellement n'avait vu personne. Voight avait fait le tour des lieux, c'était tellement impersonnel, il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien ici.

Kim elle, était absorbé par cette enquête qui lui rappelait, l'affaire Yates. Ce n'était pas lui, évidemment. Cependant, elle était persuadé, qu'il serait en mesure de l'aider, s'il le voulait. Et quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'avait rien d'autre pour le moment qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur le meurtrier.

Les jours ont passés ainsi sans qu'ils ne découvrent le repère secret de Chase. Alessia était de plus en plus nerveuse, 33 victimes, par sa faute, c'était déjà trop pour elle. Greg, la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il savait que tant qu'il ne serait pas en prison, elle ne pourrait tourner la page.

Lorsque Samedi est arrivé, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de se rendre là-bas en continuant l'infiltration. Antonio s'y était trouvé toute la semaine et n'y avait rien vu de suspect. Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était différent, il y avait énormément de monde. Les caméras de vidéosurveillance avait été prises en charge par la police, toutes les personnes qui travaillaient sur place ont été contrôlé. Et toutes les salles ont été fouillés et ce même avec les chiens qui n'avaient rien détecté.

Alessia se demandait même si Tyrell n'avait pas renoncé. Le match des Hawks terminé, l'effervescence des spectateurs donnait du fil à retordre aux forces de l'ordre.

Contre toute attente, le concours de patinage artistique s'est déroulé sans encombre. Alessia, termine à la première place avec 94 points, devant Eve Sanders 91 points et Talia Evans 87 points. Elle était heureuse d'avoir gagné, mais l'absence de Chase n'était pas normal. Et puis, au fond d'elle, elle savait ne pas vraiment mérité cette médaille d'or.

La remise des récompenses se déroulait maintenant, Alessia était tendue. Voight, Antonio, Alvin et Mouse qui étaient répartis à plusieurs endroits, étaient eux aussi aux aguets. Les jury se sont levés, et à peine avaient-il pris un peu de distance que la table explosa, propulsant tout ceux qui se trouvaient à côté, plus loin. Un nuage de fumée, empêchait la police d'y voir quoique ce soit, Alessia aussi, n'y voyait rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une arme s'est posé dans son cou qu'elle a comprit.

Néanmoins, Tyrell, la connaissait très mal, car sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte, elle lui avait fait une prise de Karaté et l'avait désarmé en séparant le chargeur du revolver.

\- Tu es en état d'arrestation Tyrell. Dit-elle, rapidement rejoint par Alvin qui menotta l'homme.

Mais celui-ci riait, comme si tout ça l'amusait. Ce comportement faisait peur à la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas fini. A-t-il menacé avant d'être emmené par des officiers.

Alessia s'est dirigé vers les membres du Jury, vérifier si tout le monde allait bien.

\- Personne n'est blessé ? S'est-elle soucié.

\- Non plus de peur que de mal. Al, je suis désolé, tu avais raison. J'ai encore dû mal à le croire. S'exprima Talia.

\- On va avoir besoin de ton témoignage, tu vas devoir nous suivre. Je suis désolé. Lui dit Alessia. Comme vous l'avez tous compris, je n'étais pas censé être là, mes radios étaient fausses. Je vous rend les médailles. Ajouta-t-elle, en direction du Jury et des autres participantes.

\- Non, tu l'a mérite. J'ai toujours regretté ton accident, tu es une sacrée rivale. Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi. Déclara Eve Sanders.

\- Merci. Fût tout ce qu'elle répondit, rien d'autre ne voulait sortir.

Elle s'est éloigné avec Talia pour rejoindre l'équipe, ensemble, ils sont allés directement au District 21.

Sur place, Tyrell, attendait en salle d'interrogatoire. Alessia de son côté parlait avec Talia, mais Jay et Mouse n'étaient pas loin et entendaient tout. Jay est arrivé après avoir été prévenu de l'arrestation de Chase.

\- Il m'a fait des avances et il a essayé de m'embrasser, alors je l'ai giflé. Avoua Alessia qui se confiait à Talia.

\- Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

Cette voix, c'était celle de son frère, elle savait qu'il était furieux d'apprendre qu'un type s'était mal comporté avec elle, alors, qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine.

\- J'avais l'intention de changer d'entraîneur en fin d'année. Il a dû s'en douter, alors, il a décidé de me tuer. Mais, il n'est pas seul, Tyrell, ne fabrique pas de bombe.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Talia. Je te jure que je n'ai jamais rien sut. Et moi qui t'ai laissé tomber, c'était injuste, je suis tellement désolé.

\- Je sais. C'est ainsi, maintenant, il faut qu'on sache qui est son complice. Tu peux nous aider ?

\- Franchement, j'aimerais. Seulement, bien qu'ont étaient ensemble, je ne connais pas ses fréquentations. Je n'avais que lui et mon père dans ma vie.

\- Ton père ! Ton père c'est Caleb Evans, artificier dans les Rangers ? Questionna Jay qui venait de capter, l'élément manquant.

\- Oui, mais, enfin Al tu le connais. Admit Talia, qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Assied-toi, je reviens. Assura Alessia, en se dirigeant vers les salles d'interrogatoires.

Elle est entrée sans autorisation, autant dire que Voight n'était pas ravi.

\- Ton complice, c'est le père de Talia. Affirma-t-elle à l'intention de Tyrell.

\- Prouve-le. La défia-t-il.

\- Il est venu se dénoncer de lui-même.

\- Quoi ! Ce salaud ...mais quel abruti ! S'énerva Tyrell.

\- Donne-moi ta version, parce qu'il a donné la sienne. A toi de voir, combien de temps, tu veux passer en prison ? Menaça-t-elle, en sachant qu'elle bluffait.

\- C'était son idée, tu étais toujours devant Talia, il ne supportait pas qu'elle ne gagne pas. Alors quand tu m'a jeté, je t'en voulais tellement, il a eu cette idée. Après tout, c'est lui l'expert en explosif.

\- Et pour les documents sur mon ordinateur ?

\- J'ai donné une clé USB à Talia, en lui disant que c'était une playlist pour toi. Je lui ai dit de mettre le fichier dans ton ordi.

La jeune femme est ressortit sans rien ajouté, elle avait ce dont, elle avait besoin. Elle s'est dirigé vers Talia à nouveau.

\- Où est ton père ?

\- Chez lui, je suppose, il devait regarder le match ce soir.

\- Il ne vient jamais te voir ? Voulu savoir Alessia.

\- Si, parfois, mais je le vois moins ces derniers temps.

Voight n'avait guère admit la méthode de la jeune femme mais c'était efficace, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il a envoyé une équipe, vérifier le domicile de Caleb Evans. Sur place, tout était calme, la porte n'était pas fermé à clé, la lumière allumé et la télé en fond sonore. Sur le fauteuil, un homme, une balle dans la tête. Caleb Evans venait de se donner la mort.

Alessia a dû annoncer à Talia, le suicide de son père. Ce n'était pas simple, avec tout ça, elle ne savait plus si elle était fautive ou non.

\- Je suis désolé Talia.

\- Toi, désolé, mais ils ont faillis te tuer, ils ont brisé ta carrière. Tu n'as pas à l'être.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi.

\- Non, je vais marcher, reste ici et réconcilie toi avec tes frères. Et on se reverra, enfin, si tu veux.

\- Je viendrais te voir au prochain concours. promit Alessia en laissant partir la jeune femme.

Talia lui a fait un sourire encourageant en guise d'au-revoir. Alessia est retourné près de l'équipe, mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Tous ces gens, morts, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est sa faute.

Le capitaine de la criminelle a débarqué à cette heure tardive dans les bureaux du renseignements.

\- C'est ta plaque et ton arme, je t'attends lundi matin. Lui dit-il, puis de repartir aussi vite.

\- Si, il est venu juste pour ça, c'est qu'il doit vraiment te vouloir dans son équipe. Essaya de la rassurer son petit ami.

\- Sans doute. Dit-elle dans le vague.

\- Et si ont allaient fêter ça au Molly's ! Proposa Jay qui avait prévenu Will et Erin pour les rejoindre.

\- Euh, non, moi je suis crevée. Je suis désolé, mais je vais plomber l'ambiance, alors je préfère rentrer.

Elle est partie avec Greg. Jay avait l'impression qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours, cette fois.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi. Le rassura Alvin. Mais, je pense qu'elle a besoin de bouclé cette histoire et elle se rend fautive de toutes ces victimes. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas sa faute ! Clama Jay.

\- C'est vrai. Il lui faut juste, le temps de le comprendre.

\- Sans doute. Rétorqua Jay, pas convaincu.

Il avait peur de la réaction de sa sœur, peur qu'elle prenne la fuite, peur que cette fois, il ne la revoit plus jamais.

Malgré tout, ils se sont rendus au Molly's, sur place Erin et Will patientaient tranquillement. Lorsque Jay, Antonio et Alvin sont arrivés, Erin a bien remarqué le visage de crispé de son bien-aimé.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui-a-t-elle demandé, après qu'il se soit installé près d'elle.

\- Elle a refusé de venir. Dit-il comme si, ça expliquait tout.

\- Demain, on ira la voir après ma garde. vers 18 heures. Décida l'aînée Halstead.

Jay ne répondit rien, et hocha la tête en signe de son accord. Le jeune médecin, lui, est partit ; il commençait tôt et la nuit serait courte vu l'heure déjà avancé.

Le silence avait envahi la table et Jay était trop préoccupé pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Hey ! Salut. Alors, vous l'avez attrapé le poseur de bombe ? Questionna Casey, qui s'était trouvé sur les lieux de l'explosion, tout juste, une semaine avant.

\- Ouais, il en avait après quelqu'un, enfin, il ne fera plus de mal à personne, dorénavant. Répondit Antonio.

Il n'avait pas voulu approfondir, même si l'affaire était bouclé. Et peut-être même finirait-on par l'apprendre dans les journaux. Il savait que Jay n'aurait pas apprécié que l'on déballe la vie de sa sœur, ainsi.

Hank de son côté a signé les derniers papiers pour le transfert de Tyrell Chase à la prison de Stateville, il y restera tout d'abord, dans l'attente de son procès qui, Voight n'en doutait pas sera rapide et sans appel. Il n'a rien pour sa défense et puisque Evans est mort, il est le principal responsable de la mort de 33 personnes.

Alors que Kim et Ruzek, eux, revenaient de New-york. Là-bas, ils avaient demandé un parloir avec Greg Yates, contre l'avis du sergent Voight. Et en plus, ils n'avaient strictement rien obtenu de cet homme, qui s'est amusé à se payer leurs têtes. La jeune femme était furieuse de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement, mais au fond, ce sentiment qu'un élément important lui échappait, persistait encore.

Le lendemain, la vie a repris son cours pour tout le monde. Alessia qui avait sentit des douleurs la veille est retourné faire des radios à l'hôpital. C'est Will, son frère qui s'en est occupé.

\- Alors ça donne quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Will, revenir.

\- J'espère que cette fois-ci, tu arrêtes. Les radios n'ont pas changé mais tu devrais éviter de forcer pendant quelques temps. Peut-être, prendre des vacances. Proposa-t-il.

\- Ouais, merci. Je verrai. Dit-elle en reprenant la distance habituelle.

Elle est ensuite partie rapidement, ne sachant quoi dire. Will s'en voulait, il lui semblait ne pas avoir sut saisir l'occasion de lui parler.

De son côté, la jeune femme est allée chez elle et s'est enfermé, ressassant sans cesse les évènements de ces dernières semaines. Tout était sa faute, elle n'arrivait pas à voir les choses autrement. Et, elle ne supportait pas de vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules.

La seule solution était de quitter cette ville, ne plus jamais revenir. Pourquoi pas, faire son retour chez les Seals, après tout, elle était dans son élément, là-bas. Ici, elle enchaînait les conneries, et puis avec tous ces mensonges elle ne parvenait plus à dissocier le vrai du faux. Greg avait tenté de la joindre une bonne dizaine de fois, s'inquiétant de ne pas la voir revenir. Mais, elle ne voulait pas le voir, en fait, sans doute parce qu'elle savait qu'en partant, elle allait le perdre.

Elle a passé la journée ainsi, assise parterre, ignorant les appels, se laissant simplement happé par tous ses regrets, ses doutes et sa peur de l'avenir, qui lui tiraillait l'esprit. Elle n'a pas vraiment prêté attention au fait que l'on ai toqué à sa porte, derrière celle-ci, Jay a pris les choses en mains en crochetant la serrure.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'est ouverte que la jeune fille s'est levée d'un bond.

\- Surtout, faut pas se gêner ! S'écria-t'elle surprise de les voir.

\- Je suis désolé, ont voulaient pas te faire peur mais tu n'ouvrais pas. Expliqua Jay.

\- J'avais pas envie de vous ouvrir. Déclara-t-elle avec ennuie.

\- Al, il faut qu'ont parlent, tous les 3. Tu ne crois pas ? Intervient Will.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que tu es désolé. C'est déjà fait. Moi aussi, je l'ai fait. Il n'y a rien à dire. Affirma-t-elle d'un ton las.

\- C'était nôtre dernière chance quand tu es revenue. Ç a veut dire que tu ne veux plus jamais nous voir ? Demanda Jay.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Cette histoire vient juste de se terminer. Je dois encore faire une croix sur le patin et je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour être flic. A-t-elle avoué.

\- Mais tu n'es pas seule. Al, je t'en prie, laisse-nous être là pour toi ! Supplia Jay.

\- Tu as prévue de partir, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Will.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment décidé encore, mais c'est une possibilité.

\- Ne le fais pas. Je veux dire même si tu nous en veux, tu as Greg et ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute.

Jay n'en revenait pas que Will utilise son ancien meilleur ami pour la faire rester. D'un autre côté, il était sûrement la seule raison pour laquelle, elle le ferait.

\- Tu te souviens, quand ont étaient gosses, tu faisais des cauchemars et tu débarquais toujours dans notre chambre pour dormir, et le matin, je te ramenais dans ton lit pour pas que maman le découvre.

\- Ou veux-tu en venir, Will ?

\- Ils sont morts, et tous les 3, ont a eu la chance de ne pas être séparé. Jay et moi aurions dû te faire confiance et nous n'avons aucunes excuses. Seulement, je suis toujours ton grand frère et ça ne changera jamais. Confia-t-il, clairement ému.

\- Je suis désolé que tu l'ais oublié si longtemps, dans ce cas. Rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi. Admit-il.

Soudain, le téléphone de Jay a rompu la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Le jeune homme a décroché tout de suite, pensant qu'Erin avait besoin de lui. Mais non, pas cette fois.

\- Halstead !

\- C'est Greg, Al est avec toi ? Elle ne me répond pas.

\- Elle doit avoir de bonne raison alors fiche lui la paix. Dit-il froidement.

Alessia qui écoutait attentivement la conversation eut à ce moment-là, un doute sur l'interlocuteur de son frère.

\- Jay ! Est-ce que c'est à Greg que tu parles ? S'indigna-t-elle.

Il a relevé la tête vers elle, en affichant un regard coupable. La jeune femme, lui a immédiatement arraché le téléphone des mains.

\- Greg, c'est moi, ne l'écoute pas. Je passe ce soir, d'accord.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'est-il, inquiété.

\- Oui, je te dirais tout ce soir. Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle la fin de sa phrase.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle est resté ainsi le dos tourné, réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle allait employé. Lorsqu'elle leur fît de nouveau face, Jay affichait toujours le même regard, elle lui lança son téléphone qu'il rattrapa avec aisance.

\- Pour qui tu te prend ? Tu prétends vouloir revenir dans ma vie et tu n'es même pas capable d'accepter la seule personne qui a été là pour moi ! Clama-t-elle, en colère.

\- C'est juste que je ne pense pas...

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de ma relation avec Greg ! l'a-t-elle interrompus. Ne me demande pas de choisir entre vous deux, Jay. Ajouta-t-elle, laissant clairement entendre que s'il le faisait, il n'avait aucune chance.

\- Je suis désolé, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. S'est-il exprimé en sachant, ce qu'elle allait répondre.

\- Il est le seul à me rendre heureuse, depuis qu'on sort ensemble. Tu n'as pas à lui faire la morale, tu... toi et Will, vous êtes mal placés pour ça.

\- Et si ont allaient manger. Tu sais comme avant chez Crispy & Crunchy. Proposa Will.

\- Pourquoi pas. Répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Cela faisait des années, qu'elle n'avait pas déjeuner là-bas, enfant, c'était son endroit préféré, parce que rempli de sucrerie. Et puis, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie que c'est ce pourquoi elle était revenue, être avec ses frères. Ce n'était pas facile de faire cet effort, mais, si elle ne le faisait pas, alors elle les perdrait définitivement et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Jay était étonné qu'elle accepte et devait admettre que Will avait bien géré la situation contrairement à lui. Ce n'était pas facile de laisser Greg toucher à sa sœur, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire, où en tout cas, il l'avait perdu depuis longtemps, et il en est le seul responsable.

Ils sont donc allés déjeuner à l'heure du dîner, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour la jeune femme qui a toujours préféré manger sucré que salés. Le repas, s'est déroulé dans le silence qu'aucun des trois n'osa brisé, profitant de ce moment de répits et de paix.

Au moment de se séparer, ils ne savaient plus trop quoi faire. Jay a donc attrapé sa sœur et son frère pour un câlin fraternelle.

Jay a rejoint Erin, il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seule à ce stade de la grossesse mais elle l'avait incité à rester avec sa sœur. Will est rentré chez lui, tout seul, mais épuisé de cette longue journée et un peu plus serein malgré tout. La jeune femme s'est dirigé chez Greg à qui elle avait promis de passer dans la soirée.

Ils ont énormément discuté de ce qui s'est passé, ce jour. Du fait, qu'elle ait accepté le premier pas de Will et Jay. Cependant, il était hors de question pour elle, de laisser tomber le jeune homme. Elle s'était sentie tellement perdue, en sortant de l'hôpital. Elle lui a avoué avoir douté de ses capacités et il l'a prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il l'a suivrait, si elle décidait de partir, mais au fond, il savait que renouer avec ses frères était vitale pour elle. Il espérait juste que Jay, finirait pas mettre ses rancœurs de côté.


	7. Chapitre 5 Le passé s'acharne, encore P1

_**Chapitre 5, 1ère partie : Le passé s'acharne, encore !**_

Le lendemain, lundi matin, District 21,

Ils étaient tous arrivés sauf Burgess et son retard n'était pas pour plaire à Voight. Non-seulement, elle n'avait pas prévenue mais en plus l'enquête qu'ils avaient sur les bras semblait inextricable, surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien. A part des victimes, sans aucun lien entre elles. Hormis le vernis rouge, avait fait remarqué Erin, hanté par des images que personne n'avaient oubliés.

Seulement Voight, ne voulait pas qu'elle aille voir Yates même accompagné. Alors, il décida, qu'il irait avec Antonio. Il est retourné dans son bureau et était sur le point de contacter la prison de New-York, lorsque son téléphone a sonné.

C'était le chef Boden, il venait avec son équipe de désincarcérer une jeune femme de l'unité de Voight. Il passa une main sur son visage "Et merde" A-t-il, songé. Après avoir coupé la communication, il était temps d'annoncer la nouvelle à son équipe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'est inquiété Erin, qui le connaissant bien, avait remarqué le changement d'humeur du chef.

\- Burgess a eu un accident de voiture, elle est au Chicago Med et son état est sérieux.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Ruzek. J'y vais. Ajouta-t-il en partant, sans attendre l'approbation du chef.

\- Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? Demanda Alvin.

\- Non laisse-le. Demande à Atwater de monter, on a toujours cette affaire à résoudre.

Alvin est allé chercher l'officier, tandis que le reste de l'équipe encore sur place, s'est remise au travail. Ce n'était pas simple de se concentrer dans pareil situation, mais le boulot devait passer en premier.

Voight a pris contact avec le Sergent Benson de l'unité spécial de New-York. Il voulait parler avec Yates et lui expliqua les crimes qui avait été commis dernièrement à Chicago. Elle lui a promit de faire son possible pour obtenir rapidement un parloir, et le rappellerait lorsque celui-ci serait accepté.

En attendant, toute l'équipe passait au crible la moindre piste, mais l'absence de preuve et de témoin mettait clairement un frein à l'enquête.

Ruzek venait d'arriver à l'hôpital, Maggie à l'accueil, lui a demandé de patienter, le docteur Rhodes viendrait le voir dans quelques minutes. Alors, il était là, à déambuler, lorsqu'un médecin l'a interpellé.

\- Adam !

Celui-ci s'est retourné, vivement pour se retrouver face à Will.

\- Tu es là pour une enquête ?

\- Non, c'est Kim, elle a eu un accident de voiture et j'attend des nouvelles.

\- Tu veux que je me renseigne ?

\- Le docteur Rhodes, doit venir me voir, alors faut que je patiente.

A ce moment-là, les ambulanciers ont débarqués avec un patient.

\- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. Si tu as besoin, je serais pas loin.

\- Merci.

Ruzek s'est à nouveau retrouver seul à attendre. Cela lui semblait interminable, il avait besoin de savoir. Kim est sa partenaire depuis qu'Erin a cessé d'aller sur le terrain. Et malgré leur histoire passé, il tient toujours à elle. Il ne peut pas lui dire car il sait qu'elle le repousserait mais les années qui ont défilés depuis leur rupture, n'a rien changé à ses sentiments. Il est entièrement fautif de l'avoir laissé filer, cependant, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre de cette façon.

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Rhodes, vous êtes là pour Mademoiselle Burgess ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Comment va-t-elle.

\- Elle est arrivée ici avec une hémorragie interne, nous avons réussi à stopper le saignement, pour le moment. Elle a un léger traumatisme crânien qui ne devrait laisser aucunes séquelles. Cependant, nous l'avons mise dans le coma.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda-t-il à bout de nerf.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre pour l'instant. Il y a encore des risques d'hémorragie. Mais, elle est solide.

\- Je peux la voir ?

\- Elle est aux soins intensifs. Vous ne la verrez qu'à travers une vitre.

\- Peu importe, je veux la voir quand même.

\- Dans ce cas, suivez moi. Déclara le médecin en le précédant.

Ruzek a passé un moment à observer Kim. La réalité était dur à avaler, la voir là, dans ce lit, si pâle. Il avait peur de la perdre et il se promit que dès qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, il ne perdrait plus temps et lui avouerait ses sentiments à son égard.

Jay, Antonio et Voight se trouvaient sur les lieux d'un nouveau crime. Sur place, l'équipe de la Crim' avait déjà commencé le boulot. D'un commun accord, les deux chefs ont décidés qu'ils travailleraient ensemble pour cette affaire.

\- Vous avez trouvez des traces, n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous aider ? Interrogea Antonio.

\- Non, seulement un flacon de vernis rouge. Déclara une voix que les trois homme connaissaient.

\- Al ! S'exclama Jay, surpris.

\- Eh oui, je bosse. Il parait que du vernis à également été retrouvé sur deux autres scènes de crimes.

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps de mettre le feu, cette fois-ci. Constata son frère.

\- Selon-moi, il a fait pire. Déclara-t-elle. Après l'avoir probablement violé, il a versé de l'acide à l'intérieur de ses parties intimes. Il faut maintenant déterminé s'il a fait ça, avant ou après la mort. A-t-elle ajouté.

\- Très bien Jay, tu accompagne la crim' à la morgue. Décida Voight en s'éloignant avec Antonio pour inspecter la scène de crime.

Alessia et son coéquipier sont partis avec Jay. Le jeune homme n'osait rien dire, mais il a sourit en voyant sa sœur prendre automatiquement le volant.

\- Et sinon, vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? S'intéressa le collègue de la jeune femme.

\- C'est mon frère. Dit-elle juste, en le fusillant du regard.

Jay a remarqué le malaise de sa sœur. Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle, et le sujet qui était lui, était encore à vif pour elle. Il le savait que ce ne serait pas si simple de retrouver sa confiance.

C'est environ une heure plus tard que Jay est revenu accompagné de la jeune femme au District 21.

\- Le légiste n'a pas trouvé de trace de viol mais l'acide a brûlé la victime et il est impossible de déterminer les sévices qu'elle a pût subir. Il a aussi affirmé qu'il l'a tué après. Déclara Jay.

\- Quel enfoiré ! S'exclama Erin, vraiment touchée.

Jay l'a regardé, il savait à quoi elle pensait. Sauf que ce n'est pas Yates cette fois mais probablement un taré qui a suivi son affaire et qui a décidé de l'imiter.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda le sergent Voight à la jeune femme.

\- Mon chef, m'envoie travailler avec vous pour cette affaire.

\- Parfait. Dit-il en retournant dans son bureau.

Ils avaient passé la journée dans les rues. Jay avec Al, Antonio avec Atwater et Alvin. Voight était resté avec Erin. Mais, même leurs indic ne savait rien. Ils n'avaient rien pour avancer dans cette affaire et Voight n'aimait pas ça.

Le soir, ils étaient tous encore au bureau, quand Ruzek est revenu.

\- Comment va Kim ? Réagit aussitôt Erin.

\- Ils l'ont mise dans le coma, le médecin dit que ses fonctions vitales sont bonnes, mais il veut encore attendre avant de se prononcer. A-t-il annoncé d'une voix rauque.

\- Dans mon bureau. Ordonna Voight à son attention.

Adam savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir comme il l'a fait ce matin. Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans le bureau du chef à attendre la sanction.

\- Tu prend, une semaine de vacance. Dit le chef.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ton équipière est hors-jeu. Et qu'elle aura besoin d'un membre de l'unité à son réveil.

\- Mais avec Kim en moins, on est déjà en sous-effectif. Contra-t-il.

\- C'est un ordre. Et puis, le chef de la Crim' a envoyé Alessia Halstead pour nous aider.

\- Chef, Kim et moi on est allés voir Yates, samedi soir. Avoua-t-il en sachant que Voight n'apprécierait pas.

Le sergent se passa la main sur le visage, il valait mieux ça que d'envoyer son point dans la tronche de son agent.

\- Je devrais te mettre un blâme, pour avoir désobéit, alors contente-toi de tes vacances. Lui dit-il sur un ton qui signifiait que c'était le moment pour lui de dégager avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Après le départ précipité de Ruzek, Voight a appelé la casse où se trouvait la voiture de Burgess.

\- Bonjour, la voiture immatriculé (9166-PBO), vous l'avez toujours ?

\- Euh, oui, elle est prévue pour destruction demain.

\- J'arrive. Déclara Hank, en raccrochant.

Il a renvoyé ses agents chez eux et a pris Alvin pour allé voir la voiture de Kim. Ce n'était plus qu'un tas de ferraille, mais, il espérait pouvoir encore en tirer quelque chose.

C'est le garage consacré aux voiture de la police qui s'en est occupé en priorité. Aux aurores, le lendemain matin, Voight n'a en aucun cas été surpris d'apprendre que les freins avaient été trafiqués.

Voight avait des doutes, par rapport à Yates et à son implication dans cette histoire. Le Sergent Benson l'avait recontacté pour lui apprendre que Yates, refusait de les voir à moins qu'Erin soit là. Le chef des renseignements décida de bluffer en prétextant sa présence. Mais Olivia avait une autre mauvaise nouvelle, ce ne serait pas avant lundi prochain.

La police de Chicago était sur les dents. Tous les officiers ont été déployés, partout dans la ville. Les jeunes femmes avaient ordre de s'enfermer à clé, chez elle, et de ne surtout pas, sortir seule. Le 911 était débordé d'appel. Et l'unité des renseignement était en ligne de mire.

Toute la semaine, ils ont œuvrés pour protéger les potentiels victimes de ce tueur. Cela fonctionnait jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres crimes.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le parloir, Voight irait avec Antonio. Il voyait ses agents épuisés, ils n'avaient presque pas dormi en 5 jours. Cette situation ne pourrait pas durer ainsi indéfiniment.

Ce samedi-soir, Alessia avait prévue d'assister à la représentation de patinage artistique. Elle n'avait rien dit, annulant, en vue de la situation. Néanmoins, Voight l'a autorisé à rentrer avec Erin et Jay.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa moto, Jay l'a interpellé.

\- Al, tu ne devrais pas rester seule.

\- Je vais au United Center, j'avais promis à Talia que j'irais la voir.

\- Tu ne vas pas te reposer ? Demanda Erin.

\- Non, je n'y arriverais pas de toute façon.

\- Ont vient avec toi. Déclara Jay.

\- Euh, tu es sûre ? L'a-t-elle interrogé en fixant Erin.

\- Je vais bien. Hank, m'a obligé à dormir dans la salle de pause, tous les jours. Affirma-t-elle.

Alessia a donc suivit son frère et sa belle sœur, jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois à la patinoire, elle fût surprise de voir Will les rejoindre.

Ils se sont installés, dans les gradins, le concours venait de commencer et Talia n'était pas encore passé. La jeune femme éprouvait encore des difficultés à être seulement spectatrice, ce qui n'a pas échappé aux deux frères.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Jay.

\- Ouais, il faut du temps, c'est tout. Dit-elle en regardant droit devant. Je crois que, j'y ais crus la dernière fois. A-t-elle ajouté, tête baissé après un long silence.

Jay et Will n'ont rien dit, ils savaient que ça ne servirait à rien. Ils ont simplement pris chacun une main de leur sœur dans la leurs. Jay avait également un bras passé autour du cou d'Erin.

Alessia ne dit rien, laissant ses frères être là. Elle ne se rappelle même plus quand était la dernière fois, qu'ils avaient été ainsi. Et d'être là avec eux, apaisait les cicatrices de son passé.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, elle a discuté avec Talia ; leur amitié semblait pouvoir se relever de toutes ces épreuves. Puis, Alessia est rentré avec Jay et Erin, celui-ci, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle se retrouve seule. Elle n'a pas cherché à le contredire, sentant que de toute manière, elle n'aurait pas gain de cause. Et puis sa moto était au district, il y avait donc, un côté pratique non-négligeable.

La journée du dimanche s'est passé comme les autres, si ce n'est que Voight avait envoyé Atwater, Antonio et Alvin faire une pause. Mouse lui passait son temps en bas devant les caméras de vidéo-surveillance de la ville. Il alternait avec l'officier Roman venu en urgence pour dormir un peu.

Lundi matin,

Voight et Antonio prenaient la route très tôt. Ils attendaient beaucoup de cette entrevue. Yates les attendait pour 11 heures, enfin, il imaginait qu'Erin serait là. Le chef de l'unité espérait juste qu'il serait coopératif malgré tout. Il était prévue que le détective Rollins vienne avec eux.

Au district,

La situation était la même, ils surveillaient les rues chacun leur tour. A midi, il était l'heure pour Jay et Al de faire une pause. Lui a récupéré Erin, tandis qu'elle est allé voir Mouse qui était seul. Une autre pièce pour surveiller la ville, avait été installé, au premier niveau du poste de police.

Fréquemment depuis la fin de son affaire, elle venait déjeuner au district 21 avec Greg, juste tout les deux au sous-sol des renseignements. Souvent, il restait plongé dans son ordinateur mais ça ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme qui appréciait toujours ces moments paisible. Il l'a regardait manger avec un léger sourire. Un sourire pleins de malice et de désir mais également beaucoup d'amour. Il s'est levé et dirigé vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as mal aux fesses, à force de rester assis ! S'est-elle moqué.

Il n'a rien dit se contentant toujours d'approcher, elle conservait son sourire et son assurance. C'est avec nonchalance qu'elle continuait toujours de le fixer alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Néanmoins, la bonne humeur de la jeune femme grandit davantage lorsque celui-ci a fermé la porte à clé. Il s'est retourné vers elle, les yeux brillants. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite est facile à deviner. C'est clair, ils ont joué aux cartes, une bataille à deux à l'horizontal.

Ils ne se permettaient pas souvent ce genre de folie, mais ce jour-là, il n'y avait personne à l'étage. Donc pas de risque d'être surpris dans une posture pour le moins gênante. Et puis avec cette affaire, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se retrouver seul.

Environ 30 minutes après, elle est sortit du poste, le sourire aux lèvres, sa vie avait de nouveau un sens. Son esprit ressassait les évènements de ces dernières semaines, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le parking où était garé sa moto. Cependant, des coups de feux, la firent rapidement revenir à la réalité. Sur place, elle découvrit un homme au sol dans une grande flaque de sang, instinctivement, elle porta la main à son arme et se mit à courir vers la fillette qui hurlait "papa".

Une fois près d'elle, un homme à quelques mètres interpella son attention. Elle s'est mise devant la petite pour la protéger, tandis que l'homme dévoilait une arme, elle pris la sienne aussi. Sauf, que la petite prise de panique, fuyait et devenait une cible idéale, Alessia n'eut d'autre choix que de se jeter devant elle, alors que l'homme tirait en sa direction.

Il s'est enfui, mais elle à tout de même réussi à le toucher à la jambe, avant de le perdre de vue. La petite fille, était près de son père, tandis que Alessia était toujours au sol, une flaque de sang grandissant de plus en plus autour d'elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'il est apparu, elle avait oublié les clés de l'appart sur son bureau et il se dit que parfois elle était vraiment tête en l'air. Mais la scène d'horreur sur laquelle, il tomba, lui fît perdre tout sourire. Il a prit le pouls de l'homme, il était faible mais vivant avant de se précipiter vers sa moitié.

\- Al ! S'est-il écrié, à la vue de tout ce sang.

Elle a tourné légèrement la tête vers lui, essayant de parler mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir. Greg, appelait les secours.

\- J'ai besoin d'une ambulance sur le parking derrière le district 21. Deux blessés par balles, grièvement, faites vite.

\- Très bien, nous sommes tout près. Répondit une voix féminine qui devait être celle de Brett.

\- Mon amour, reste avec moi ! Supplia-t-il en prenant sa main et en caressant son visage avec l'autre.

\- Il.. il est partit...mais...je l'ai...touché...

\- Chut, ça va aller. Dit-il voyant qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- A la...jambe. Ajouta-t-elle tout de même.

Les secours sont arrivés peu après, Jimmy s'est dirigé vers l'homme tandis que Brett s'occupait d'Alessia. Une autre ambulance est arrivé pour aider et transporter les victimes en même temps. L'homme avait pris une balle dans le bras et l'autre dans le ventre mais elle n'avait traversé que la chair et était ressortis, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais il s'en sortirait. Pour Alessia, c'était différent, elle avait pris deux balles, une au poumon et l'autre dans le thorax, une artère était sectionné et Brett soupçonnait un pneumothorax, de plus elle aussi avait perdu du sang en quantité importante.

Les victimes ont été transporté à l'hôpital, Greg était monté avec Alessia, ne voulant pas la quitter. Il savait qu'il devait prévenir Jay et se demandait si Will serait là à leur arrivés. Finalement, c'est Jimmy qui lui permit d'obtenir un peu de temps pour les prévenir.

\- Ambulance 61 à Chicago Med, ont ramènent deux blessés graves. Faites en sorte que Will Halstead ne soit pas dans les parages, sa sœur en fait partie. Dit-il juste, sachant qu'ils feraient le nécessaire.

A suivre ...

Si toutefois cette histoire intéresse quelqu'un, faites le moi savoir !


	8. Chapitre 5 Le passé s'acharne, encore P2

_**Chapitre 5, 2ème partie : Le passé s'acharne, encore !**_

Chicago Med,

A l'accueil, Maggie avait fait le nécessaire pour éloigner Will. Les blocs opératoires étaient déjà prêt pour recevoir les blessés depuis quelques instants, lorsque les ambulanciers ont débarqué avec les brancards. Greg tenait toujours la main de sa bien-aimée, elle le fixa une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le jeune homme, l'a regardé disparaître avec une horde de médecin, complètement démunis. Il était là, dans le hall d'entrée, debout, les bras ballant et les mains imbibés de sang, celui de celle qui l'aime.

April qui avait bien remarqué son désarroi, s'est approché de lui, bienveillante.

\- Greg, viens t'asseoir. Dit-elle, en lui prenant le bras pour le diriger vers les chaises.

Il suivit, sans vraiment se rendre compte.

\- C'est son sang ! Clama-t-il, comme si le dire à voix haute le faisait revenir à la réalité.

\- Ils vont bien s'occuper d'elle. A-t'elle tenté de le rassurer.

\- Jay n'est pas au courant, je dois l'appeler et Will...

\- Il est dans le bureau de la directrice, elle va lui dire. Expliqua telle. Tu veux qu'on contacte Jay, pour toi ?

\- Non, je dois le faire. Rétorqua-t'il, le cœur lourd.

Au même moment, Will qui patientait dans le bureau de Sharon Goodwin, l'a vit arriver.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, Docteur Halstead. Dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Questionna-t-il surpris mais pas très inquiet, puisqu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

\- Ce n'est pas vous. Affirma-t-elle. Il se trouve que votre sœur est en ce-moment même en salle d'opération. A-t-elle déclaré, après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Quoi ! Mais, c'est du délire. S'est-il énervé.

\- Elle a été blessé par balles, par deux fois. Le docteur Rhodes s'occupe d'elle...

\- Non, c'est ma sœur, c'est à moi de le faire ! A-t-il crié en coupant la parole de sa supérieur.

\- Non, Docteur Hals...

Mais, il était déjà partit en courant, en direction des blocs. Will cherchait frénétiquement sa petite sœur, il ne mit pas de temps avant de trouver et sans prévenir, il se prépara et entra dans la pièce pour prendre les choses en mains.

A l'intérieur, le Docteur Rhodes s'activait déjà autour de sa patiente, lorsque Will a subitement débarqué.

\- Will sors de là. A-t-il ordonné.

\- Certainement pas. Dit-il résigné, en fixant sa sœur.

Elle était allongée là, si pâle, et tout ce sang, le sien. Will, vivait son pire cauchemar. Il avait longtemps eu peur d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelle quand Jay était à l'armée, et puis après quand il avait découvert qu'elle s'était engagé aussi, même s'il lui en voulait trop pour l'admettre. Et, ici à Chicago, il savait que les risques étaient présents, mais, il avait espéré que ce genre de chose n'arriverait jamais à l'un d'entre eux.

Il s'est avancé mais un infirmier s'est interposé, il ne pouvait pas rester, son implication est trop personnel.

\- Sauve là ! S'est-il exclamé, suppliant à l'intention du Docteur Rhodes.

Après quoi, il est sortit entièrement vidé de toute énergie et s'est laissé glisser contre le mur. Il est resté un long moment assis parterre, avant que la directrice ne l'interpelle.

\- Docteur Halstead ! Si vous voulez prendre quelques jours. Proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, je peux travailler. Je dois m'occuper l'esprit. A-t-il aussitôt refusé.

\- Je comprend. Mais, je dois être sûr que vous serez à 100% quelque soit la situation. S'est-elle assuré, malgré tout.

Il a simplement acquiescé d'un signe de tête.

\- Bien, il y a un jeune homme à l'entrée qui semble perdu. Je vous laisse le temps dont vous avez besoin. A-t-elle affirmé en s'éloignant.

Il n'avait pas bien compris, mais lorsqu'il le vît scruter son téléphone sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, presque, comme s'il n'était pas là. Qui sait, quel genre de pensée, le hantait en ce-moment même ? Il s'est approché et a remarqué, qu'il avait les mains et les vêtement pleins de sang.

\- Greg, je vais le faire, je vais prévenir Jay. Dit-il, en s'installant à côté de lui.

Celui-ci sembla faire un bond brutal dans le monde des vivants.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller nettoyer ça. Conseilla Will, en fixant ses mains.

\- Non, je... je ne veux pas. Contra-t'il, bien décidé à attendre des nouvelles.

\- Ecoute, je suis bien placé pour savoir que ça peut prendre du temps. Et s'il y a quoique ce soit, je te préviendrais. Mais, ça ne sert à rien que tu reste...comme ça. Dit-il difficilement, ces deux derniers mots, voir tout ce sang, ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point, c'était grave.

Il s'est levé pour contacter Jay. Ce dernier, avait essayé de joindre sa sœur plusieurs fois et était vraiment inquiet. Lorsque le numéro de Will s'est affiché, il a immédiatement répondu.

\- Will ! Je n'arrive pas à joindre Al, je suis en route vers le district.

\- Non, rejoins-moi à l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi ? S'est-il immédiatement inquiété.

\- Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras là.

\- Ok, j'arrive. Répliqua Jay, agacé par tant de mystère.

Il n'a pas mis de temps à arriver sur place, la sirène était bien pratique dans certaine condition, et même s'il venait d'en abuser, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il a déboulé dans le hall et a tout de suite aperçu Greg, seul sur une chaise. Mais ce qui l'a interpellé c'est, ses vêtements, immaculés de sang.

\- Jay ! Appela Will.

Il s'est retourné pour faire face à son frère, et il a comprit, il n'avait pas besoin de mot.

\- A quel point, c'est grave ?

\- Elle est arrivée ici avec deux balles dans la poitrine. J'ai été éjecté de la salle d'opération mais je... c'est...

\- Quoi ? Crache le morceau bordel ! Cria Jay, oubliant totalement l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- Ils sont en train de l'opérer et en fait, je ne sais pas Jay. Admit-il, honteux.

\- Tu ne sais pas ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que c'était le genre de phrase bateau qui signifiait qu'il ne fallait pas trop espérer et tu me sors ça, à moi. Dit-il en colère, mais suffisamment bas pour ne gêner personne.

\- C'est différent, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe d'elle, il faut attendre qu'ils aient terminé. Dit-il, à moitié comme un médecin, à moitié comme un frère.

Jay a tourné le dos à son frère et a rejoint Greg, s'installant à ses cotés. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles, Jay était incapable de détaché ses yeux des vêtements souillés de son voisin.

\- Ecoute Jay, je sais que tu vois ma relation avec ta sœur comme une mauvaise chose. Mais, je l'aime et je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Déclara Greg, avant même que Jay, n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Jay allait répondre lorsque son téléphone a vibré. C'était Erin, il prit l'appel instinctivement.

\- Jay ! Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna-t'elle inquiète.

\- Euh, je suis à l'hôpital, Al a été blessé. Répondit-il, d'une voix rauque et faible.

\- Je viens, Alvin va me déposé. Affirma-t-elle.

\- Mais, ça risque de prendre du temps et ce ne sera pas très reposant pour toi. Contra-t-il.

\- Jay, je veux être là pour toi. Dit-elle, de manière qui ne suggérait aucunes contestations.

\- D'accord, mais sois prudente. A-t-il abdiqué en réprimant un sanglot, il n'avait de toute façon pas la force de la contredire à cet instant.

New-York,

De leurs côtés Voight et Antonio sont face à Yates, celui déçu de l'absence d'Erin à tout d'abord refusé de les voir, puis à ensuite passé un accord dans lequel la révision de son procès. L'inspecteur Benson était formellement contre un arrangement avec ce malade, mais Voight n'avait pas le choix. Ils ont acceptés de revoir les charges inculpant Yates à la baisse. Le détective Rollins était avec eux dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Yates termina de signer la promesse de cet accord avant relever la tête vers les trois agents le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, comme ça, vous aviez des questions ? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Et Antonio se retint de ne pas lui cogner le crâne contre cette fichue table jusqu'a ce que mort s'en suive.

\- Vous avez des contacts à l'extérieur, Yates ? Questionna Voight le plus calmement possible.

\- Non, voyons, comment pourrais-je en avoir ? Répondit celui-ci, en feignant la surprise.

\- On vient de passer un accord, mais je peux brûler cette feuille maintenant. Menaça Voight en sortant un briquet de sa poche. Alors si tu as un complice dehors, dis le maintenant, où je peux t'assurer que tu ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour. Reprit-il de sa voix rauque et dur.

\- Vous avez entendu détective Rollins, ce sont des menaces, il n'a pas le droit. Affirma-t-il sûr de lui.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu. Dit-elle en prenant la feuille et le briquet des mains de Voight. Par contre, je peux changer cet accord et vous envoyer dans un quartier ou non seulement vous ne verrez plus la lumière du soleil mais en plus je m'assurerai qu'on vous fasse vivre un enfer permanent et croyez moi les types comme vous en prison, les matons, ils s'en lavent les mains. Dit-elle, en commençant à brûler un bout de la feuille.

\- Je n'ai pas de complice, je veux dire le docteur Carl Rudnick est en prison avec moi, vous n'allez quand même pas me faire payer pour un copycat. Si ?

\- Très bien, vous avez fait votre choix, dans ce cas. Déclara-t-elle, en laissant la feuille s'effriter sur la table. Maintenant regarder, c'est la seconde feuille que vous avez signé.

Sur celle-ci était mentionné le quartier de haute sécurité, avec pour seule sortie une cour de 10m carré, une fois par semaine et des voisins qui seront ravi d'avoir un petit nouveau et des gardiens qui fermeront les yeux. Et comme, ils étaient d'accord pour se laisser du temps avant de mettre cet arrangement en place à la base, ceci ne prendre effet que dans une quinzaines de jours. Malgré tout, Yates l'avait clairement mauvaise.

\- Vous m'avez piégé Voight ! S'écria-t-il sous l'effet de la colère.

\- La prochaine vous y réfléchirez avant de vous en prendre à mon unité. Dit-il en sortant suivi d'Antonio et Rollins.

Ils étaient venu et n'avait rien obtenu de nouveau, une vraie perte de temps, mais, il ne faisait aucun doute que Yates avait un complice en dehors et qu'il était assez proche, pour le protéger au point de se sacrifier. Mais qui ? Personne n'avait de réponse, ils avaient pourtant parcouru le dossier personnel de ce fumier et n'avait trouvé personne qui correspondait au profil.

Chicago,

Erin rejoignait Jay au Chicago Med, elle devait lui expliquer le pourquoi de leur détour de tout à l'heure. Et être avec lui. Sur place, elle découvrit son fiancé près de Greg et celui-ci semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. L'un comme l'autre fixait le sol profondément, elle s'est approché des deux hommes faisant savoir sa présence en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jay.

\- Hey, Jay ! Je suis là. Dit-elle en l'étreignant, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'Erin, se relâche légèrement pour croiser son regard.

\- Ils ont dit quoi les médecins ?

\- Rien, on n'a vu personne pour l'instant et Will ne sait rien à croire que... . Il interrompit de lui même ses reproches, sachant au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas juste envers son frère.

Erin a bien comprit d'elle-même, puis elle a demandé à Jay d'un signe de tête comment allait Greg. Il a haussé les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, on a pas parlé. Dit-il en tournant le regard vers son voisin.

\- Jay, tu dois savoir, c'est arrivé derrière le district, c'est pour ça qu'on a pas pu passer tout à l'heure. Il y avait de la circulation parce que le tireur pouvait encore être dans les parages, mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. J'ai su tout ça en arrivant mais je ne savais pas, enfin, quand tu m'as dis... je pouvais pas rester au district. Dit-elle en serrant sa main.

Jay a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne repensant aux dernières paroles de sa sœur, quelques heures plus tôt.

 _Il avait enfin réussi à obtenir un oui pour dîner avec lui et Erin, elle avait insisté pour que Greg soit là, et il avait abdiqué, c'était son tour de faire un effort. Il s'était donc arrangé pour le soir-même. A midi, il l'a déposait au district pour récupérer sa moto et irait ensuite la chercher après le déjeuner devant chez Greg. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévue. Il l'a déposé comme prévue, et lui a dit "Sois prudente !". Pour toute réponse elle lui avait sourit, il avait alors répliqué "Al, je t'en prie, ce type est dingue d'accord, tu m'appelles quand tu sors du district et on se retrouve chez lui, ok !". Il ne pouvait même plus appeler son ancien meilleur ami par son prénom. La jeune femme a froncé les sourcils avant de répondre "Jay, je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre, alors détends-toi". Sur ces derniers mots elle était partie confiante et lui aussi, après tout, il avait confiance en elle._

Et maintenant, il était là, à attendre de savoir s'il allait la perdre ou s'il aurait la chance de se faire pardonner toutes ses erreurs. Tous les trois attendaient toujours, tandis que Will au loin scrutait la scène essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses patients.

District 21,

Alvin, Ruzek et Atwater avaient visionnés les caméras de vidéo-surveillances du parking et de la rue mais ce n'était clairement pas concluant, après le départ précipité d'Erin. Alvin a ensuite envoyé Ruzek et Atwater dans les rues, ainsi que toutes les patrouilles disponibles. Désormais l'équipe était bien affaiblis, et dans toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais vu un bordel pareil. Puis soudain, Platt a débarqué avec un sac remplis de lettres.

Chicago Med,

4 heures d'attentes plus tard, le docteur Rhodes fît son apparition devant Mouse, Jay et Erin, ils se sont tous levés simultanément et Will les rejoignit immédiatement.

\- Alors ? S'empressa Jay dont le cœur battait plus vite que la moyenne.

Rhodes prît une profonde inspiration, ce n'était jamais facile d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle.

\- Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie artérielle et le pneumothorax est sous contrôle, cependant, elle a perdu une grande quantité de sang et elle est dans le coma. Dit-il compatissant.

Il connait ces flics, les voient souvent débarqué ici pour une enquête ou au Molly's, Will est son collègue et cette jeune fille même s'il ne la connait pas personnellement, il ne peut qu'être touché par ce qui lui arrive.

Mouse est retombé lourdement sur sa chaise, tandis que Jay tenait debout surtout parce qu'Erin était près de lui.

\- Quelles sont ses chances ? Demanda Will

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a que le temps qui nous le dira, pour l'instant son état est stable mais tu sais ...

\- Oui, je sais. L'a -t-il interrompu.

Il savait très bien que son état pouvait empirer à tout moment et qu'avec ce qu'elle avait déjà subi, elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Mais au fond de lui, il y avait cette part de lui qui lui disait que ça pouvait aussi aller mieux. Elle est forte, il le sait et il doit croire qu'elle va s'en sentir, autrement il ne tiendra jamais.

17h30,

Voight et Antonio reviennent enfin de New-York. Au district, ils sont surpris de ne trouver qu'Alvin et Platt. Bien sûr, ils savaient pour la fusillade mais pas qui était concerné.

\- Où sont-ils, tous ? Interrogea Voight.

\- J'ai envoyé Ruzek et Atwater surveiller la ville avec le plus de patrouille possible. Tandis Qu'Erin, Jay et Mouse sont à l'hôpital...

Voight allait parler mais Alvin enchaina rapidement.

\- Alessia Halstead a été grièvement touché dans la fusillade. Erin m'a appelé, elle est dans le coma et ...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, Hank et Antonio n'avaient pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre à quel point c'est grave.

Après quoi, un silence pesant à régné durant de longues minutes, avant que Voight ne reprenne un semblant de contrôle. Parce que vu la situation, il se demandait comment ça pourrait être pire. C'est Alvin qui répondit à cette question muette.

\- Est-ce qu'on a des indices sur le salaud qui a fait ça ? Vous avez visionnés les caméras de la rue ? Demanda le chef.

\- Oui et on a rien sur lui, même pas une vue de profil, d'autant que les images sont de très mauvaises qualités. En revanche, on a reçu un sac remplis de lettre. Répondit Alvin.

\- C'est quoi, des vœux pour le père Noel ! S'est moqué le sergent.

\- Peut-être bien. S'enquit Antonio en lisant une lettre qui avait pour titre "La chute aux enfers de l'unité des renseignements de Chicago".

C'était constitué de menaces, surtout envers les femmes et de tous les policiers pas que l'unité. Dans chaque enveloppe, il y avait des coupures de journaux, parlant tantôt de l'unité où de fait divers mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Le premier étant un article datant d'au moins 8 ans.

 _ **"La Gazette de Géorgie**_

 _ **Sports : La championne Olympique blessée dans une explosion.**_

 _ **En effet, hier, dans l'après midi, La Columbus Ice Rink* ou s'entrainait la jeune fille, a explosé. Nous ne connaissons pas encore avec exactitudes les causes de ce drame. Il semblerait cependant, qu'une conduite de gaz n'est pas été fermé. Mais à l'heure où nous écrivons tous les scénarios sont possible.**_

 _ **Alessia Halstead, notre championne Olympique de patinage artistique a été grièvement blessé. Les secours l'ont retrouvé sous un amas de pierre, après plusieurs heures de recherche acharné. Elle se trouve désormais, à l'hôpital, dans un état critique.**_

 _ **Il n'y a pour l'instant pas d'autres victimes, apparemment elle était seule, ce jour-là.**_

 _ **C'est une tragédie pour ce sport dont la star est à présent entre la vie et la mort. Néanmoins, nous pouvons compté sur Talia Evans pour représenter son amie au prochain concours, en espérant que d'ici là, la jeune fille soit de retour parmi nous."**_

 _ ***patinoire.**_

Le second était plus récent et parlait des explosions qui avaient eu lieu récemment, jusqu'à l'arrestation du coupable par l'unité avec l'aide de ce qui est apparu comme la première victime, Alessia Halstead.

Il y a bien sûr bon nombres d'article sur Nadia et l'arrestation de Yates, ainsi que le dévouement du détective Lindsay et de l'acharnement du sergent Voight.

Et puis encore plus récent, un article sur l'accident d'une jeune femme. D'abord, celui de l'accident puis ensuite celui ou finalement c'est une tentative de meurtre sur une jeune flic Kim Burgess.

La plupart des articles provenant du Chicago Sun Times. Et ils étaient tous cités au moins une fois même si bizarrement, Erin et la sœur de Jay apparaissaient plus souvent. Voight compris qu'ils étaient dorénavant tous des cibles et qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ces menaces à la légère. Il est persuadé que c'est lui qui a trafiqué la voiture de Burgess, lui aussi qui est l'auteur de la fusillade de ce début d'après-midi. Tout comme, il a l'intime conviction que Yates est derrière tout ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il est l'instigateur de cette Vendetta.

Voight a donc pris la décision de retirer son équipe de cette enquête, il a mit les chambres des deux jeunes femmes sous protection policières. Il s'est rendu à l'hôpital, elle était sous ses ordres lorsque c'est arrivé. Sur place, Erin et Jay, scrutaient la jeune fille à travers la vitre, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer pour le moment. Tandis que Mouse avait été aperçu seul sur une chaise immobile et les yeux vides. Voight a passé sa main sur son visage, la tension était palpable.

\- Hey, ça va ? A-t'il demandé, en fixant Jay.

Celui-ci a hoché la tête de manière positive mais c'était un mensonge et Voight en avait conscience.

\- Tous les deux, vous êtes en vacances et je préfère vous savoir ici. Un policier va venir surveiller sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Jay, qui n'était pas au courant des dernières nouvelles, Erin non plus.

\- On a reçu des lettres de menaces accompagnés de coupures de journaux mentionnant toute l'équipe et ta sœur. Je suis sûr que c'est lui aussi pour Burgess et que ça a un lien avec Yates.

\- D'accord, mais je veux en être aussi patron. Je veux mettre la main sur le type qui a tiré sur ma petite sœur !

\- J'en doute pas, mais je préfère que tu restes avec Erin, ici. On l'aura, c'est une promesse.

Erin n'avait pas contesté le fait d'être mise sous la protection de Jay, elle savait que Yates en a après elle, et ne tient pas à mettre la vie de son bébé en danger. Elle sait que pour Jay, c'est la même chose. Il ne mit d'ailleurs que peu de temps à abdiquer, après avoir eu le même raisonnement.

C'est à ce moment là que Greg, fît irruption l'air coupable.

\- Sergent ! Je ... j'ai oublié enfin non mais...

Voight le fixait, constatant que son agent était littéralement à l'ouest.

\- Elle l'a touché à la jambe, elle me l'a dit. Je suis trop con.

\- C'est bon Mouse, on va le choper. Ok ! En attendant change toi et reste près d'elle.

En partant, il est passé derrière Jay et Erin.

\- Je compte sur vous pour le surveiller. Dit-il discrètement.

Voight est rentré au district, la crim' avait pris l'affaire en mains mais le sergent n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, hors de question d'être mis sur la touche dans cette histoire. Lui, Alvin et Antonio ont donc continué a bossé en collaboration avec la crim'. Ils ont cherché dans tous les hôpitaux publics, les cliniques privées et les cabinets médicaux, jusqu'au vétérinaire mais rien. Il n'avait été dans aucunes des ces institutions dans un rayon de 150 kilomètres. Alors soit, elle ne l'a pas eu, soit s'il est proche de Yates, il est médecin. Ils se sont donc penchés sur tous ceux qui ont été en contact avec lui, depuis le début de sa carrière. Voight se fichait des lauriers, il voulait juste attraper ce salaud et l'envoyer au fond d'une cage ou des silos, peu importe.

Une semaine plus tard,

Ruzek surveillait lui-même la chambre de Kim qui avait repris connaissance depuis quelques jours. Il lui avait appris les derniers évènements.

Atwater de son côté, avait décidé de s'éloigner un peu de la ville, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus ici. Il a terminé sa valise avant de se diriger vers sa voiture, prêt à partir, il a démarré la voiture qui a explosé dans la seconde. Dans l'ombre, l'homme souriait, il a récupéré la plaque du jeune homme avant de fuir.

District 21,

Voight était dans son bureau quand Platt a débarqué, il est sortit immédiatement, elle avait la tête des mauvais jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Trudy ?

\- La voiture d'Atwater a explosé, il est mort. Déclara-t-elle sur le point de pleurer.

Voight n'en revenait pas, il savait que son agent devait partir quelques temps et pensait à tord, qu'il l'était déjà. Il est partit précipitamment pour constater la chose par lui-même et sur place, il n'y avait plus que de la tôle brisée. il est tombé à genoux sur l'herbe, il avait envie de crier sa rage mais il retint ses larmes et jura silencieusement que le coupable paiera pour tout ça. Il est allé à la morgue pour voir son agent, il étouffa un haut-le-cœur, lorsqu'il le vit totalement brûlé. Atwater n'avait plus que sa petite sœur, il allait la rejoindre dans la ville voisine lorsque c'est arrivé. Il l'avait éloigné à cause de cette affaire dans la mesure où il était très occupé et désormais, elle ne le reverra plus.

Le sergent est retourné au District plus en colère que jamais auparavant et ce n'était pas terminé, lorsqu'il est arrivé, Antonio et Alvin étaient là, une enveloppe dans les mains. Dans celle-ci la plaque d'officier de Kevin Atwater et une lettre anonyme.

 _ **"Je vous aurai jusqu'au dernier, surveillez vos arrières, Sergent Voight"**_

C'est un très court message mais la personne a découpé les lettres dans plusieurs magazines différents puis les a collés. Elle est identique à toutes les autres. Mais cette fois Voight est à bout de nerfs. S'il avait ce fils de pute entre les mains, il lui ferai ravaler ses couilles pour qu'il s'étouffe avec.

Chicago Med,

Greg n'était rentré chez lui que pour prendre une douche et récupérer quelques vêtements, en dehors de ça, il n'avait pas bougé du chevet de la jeune fille. Il pouvait entrer dans la chambre en portant un masque surtout bien se laver les mains. Il était vital qu'elle n'attrape aucun virus. Si elle avait fait plusieurs arrêt respiratoires pendant l'opération, elle n'en avait fait qu'un en une semaine et depuis son état est stable. Jay et Erin n'étaient jamais bien loin et Will avait fait installé un fauteuil convertible pour Erin. L'hôpital ne fait jamais ça, mais c'est un cas de force majeure.

Il était simplement près d'elle, à attendre qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

 _Il avait 17 ans et pas grand chose à perdre, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est engagé dans l'armée. Il était dans un dortoir comme les autres et avait été étonné de voir un jeune de son âge avoir droit à un appartement. Pas qu'il était jaloux, bon peut-être un peu, mais il était surtout curieux._

 _Puis, il a fait connaissance avec son unité, il n'y avait qu'une fille un peu castratrice sur les bords. Il a vite sympathisé avec un groupe de son âge dont Jay qui est devenu son meilleur ami. Greg lui a demandé de partager son dortoir et c'est là que Jay lui a dit qu'il avait un appart'. Il lui a ensuite dit de passé le soir-même pour manger ensemble et il a immédiatement accepté de bon cœur._

 _Ce soir-là, il était 17h30 lorsqu'il est arrivé mais avec le couvre feu, il ne pouvait rester que jusqu'à 21 heures. Jay semblait nerveux et Greg l'avait bien remarqué puisqu'il ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu vas quand même pas sauter ? Hein !_

 _\- Quoi ? Euh non._

 _\- Bah, je sais pas t'as l'air flippé mec. Dit-il sincère._

 _Jay s'est détourné de la fenêtre plus serein._

 _\- C'est bon, t'inquiète, on commande des pizzas ?_

 _\- On a le droit ?_

 _\- Oui quand on a un appart on a le droit, mec. Rigola Jay._

 _\- D'ailleurs pourquoi t'en as un ? Questionna Mouse au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur une tornade._

 _\- Hey, tu peux faire attention aux portes ! Et pourquoi t'arrives si tard ? S'énerva Jay._

 _\- C'est pas de ma faute le bus est tombé en panne, mais bonjour quand même. Dit-elle en lui faisant la bise, il l'a attrapé pour la serrer fort._

 _\- Désolé, j'étais inquiet, c'est tout. T'avais pas ton portable ? Demanda-t-il gentiment._

 _\- Plus de batterie. Dit-elle avec une moue qui ferait fondre n'importe qui._

 _\- Bonjour moi c'est Alessia et toi ?_

 _\- Greg, mais tu peux m'appeler Mouse._

 _\- Mouse, c'est bizarre comme nom. Dit-elle nonchalamment._

 _Jay était mort de rire et Greg de honte. Elle a disparu dans la salle de bain, pour en sortir une heure après._

 _\- On mange quoi ? Questionna-t-elle._

 _\- Pizzas ça te vas._

 _\- Encore Jay, t'abuses on mange que ça._

 _\- Si vous voulez, je peux cuisiner un truc. Proposa Greg._

 _\- Ouais mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller faire les courses et j'ai déjà commandé._

 _\- Tu sais quoi à force de manger que ça tu vas devenir une grosse pizza toute molle. Dit-elle à son frère._

 _\- Et toi à force de passer autant de temps sous la douche tu vas finir par te noyer. Répliqua-t'il moqueur. Et arrête de me piquer mes tee-shirt._

 _Pour seule réponse, elle lui tira la langue, avant d'aller se lover dans le canapé sur la chaîne du patinage artistique._

 _Il l'a voyait pour la première fois et elle lui avait fait une forte impression, "quel caractère" A -t-il pensé. Après quoi, il agissait avec elle comme un grand frère, il s'était trouvé une famille avec eux._

-Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Jay, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

\- A la première fois que je l'ai vu. J'avais bien rigolé ce soir là. Admit-il

\- Le meilleur était sans doute "Mouse ! Bizarre comme nom !"

\- Ouais, elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Mais toi, t'avais pas la loi non plus.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'attends. Dit-il moqueur.

\- Ouais, j'espère. Dit-il mélancolique.

\- Elle va s'en sortir. Affirma Jay avec une conviction qu'il était loin de ressentir, mais il avait besoin de se persuadé. C'est pas une Halstead pour rien. Ajouta-t-il ensuite, les yeux brillants.

Ils sont restés ensuite silencieux, Jay savait Erin avec April et Maggie dans la pièce à côté. Mouse est retourné dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'il l'a revue à Hawai.

 _Il travaillait pour Voight depuis plus d'un an et une enquête a mené une partie de l'équipe à Hawai, sur place ils ont rencontrés l'équipe du 5.0. Ils n'ont pas résolus cette affaire dans l'immédiat c'est pour ça qu'il y est retourné par la suite seul, et c'est là qu'il l'a revue, alors qu'elle était en permission. Il se baladait sur la plage, lorsqu'il a vu une jeune femme se défendre face à un type vraiment baraqué, ni une ni deux, il est intervenu. Mais force est de constater qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour se débarrasser du molosse. Lorsqu'elle s'est retourné vers lui, prête à en découdre, ne sachant pas, qu'il ne voulait que l'aider. Il l'a reconnu immédiatement._

 _\- Al, c'est toi !_

 _\- Greg ! Mais, c'est dingue de te voir là._

 _\- Pourquoi, j'ai pas le look d'un surfeur ! Dit-il en rigolant._

 _Elle a rigolé à son tour, il n'était jamais sérieux._

 _\- Tu es en vacances ? Questionna-t-elle._

 _\- Non et toi tu fais quoi avec ce type ?_

 _\- Oh, je l'avais oublié. Je suis en permission mais j'aime pas ne rien faire, donc j'aide un peu le 5.0._

 _\- Donc tu l'arrêtes. Moi aussi, j'aide le 5.0, c'est pour ça que je suis là._

 _\- Alors, c'est toi le Geek dont ils parlaient, c'est fou le monde est petit._

 _\- Comment tu les as connu ?_

 _\- Steve Mcgarett a été mon instructeur chez les Seals._

 _\- Ah oui, j'ai vaguement entendu parler de ça._

 _\- De ça quoi ? Demanda-t'elle agacé._

 _\- De toi et l'armée, mais sache que moi je respecte..._

 _\- Pas comme mes frères. A-t-elle terminé._

 _\- J'allais pas dire ça. Se défendit-il_

 _\- Pas la peine, je le sais déjà. A plus Mouse, je dois l'emmener._

 _\- A plus._

Au début, il n'avait pas compris son choix de l'armée et puis contrairement à Jay avait vu plus loin que la peur qu'elle se fasse tuée. Leur chemin se sont séparé à ce moment-là, malgré tout. Ce n'est que quelques mois après qu'il s'est décidé à faire le premier pas.

Il a eu une longue période de descentes aux enfers, avant de se faire engager aux renseignements. Elle le sait, il lui a tout raconté, tout comme elle ne lui a rien caché.

1 an avant les crimes commis à Chicago actuellement,

Gregory Yates a tenté de faire réviser son procès en aidant la police de New-York, et ceci, presque 1 an après avoir été déclaré coupable d'au moins 6 meurtres (en comptant Nadia Decotis) avec violences sexuels.

En effet, plusieurs morceaux de corps ont été retrouvés dans la mer, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle de la plage de Pelham Bay. Cet endroit nommé par les détectives "Le cimetière de Yates" puisque c'est ici, qu'il enterrait toutes ses victimes.

La victime n'est au premier abords pas identifiable et Benson, pense à une victime de Yates qui aurait été oublié lorsqu'ils ont fouillés la zone après l'avoir arrêté ou pire un copycat. Seulement Rollins n'est pas d'accord. Pour elle, bien qu'il y ai des similitudes avec les méthodes du docteur, certains facteurs ne coïncident pas. Le premier étant qu'il ne découpait pas ses victimes et le second étant que celle-ci est rousse, hors, il avait une nette préférence pour les brunes. De plus, Rollins est persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'agresser ces deux femmes chez elle dans le Queens, ensuite déjeuner avec sa compagne et puis de revenir ici, pour un dernier acte. En revanche la présence de vernis vert et les sévices infligés (viol, sodomie, crâne fracturé) correspondent parfaitement à la méthode de Yates. Le médecin légiste de son côté affirme que les coupures ont été faite par une personne ayant des connaissances médicales.

Après être parvenus à identifier la victime Rachel Groves, une jeune femme seule dépendante à la drogue et à l'alcool. ils ont finalement découvert qu'elle était avec une femme plus ou moins âgée quelques temps avant sa mort, seulement ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir qui elle est. C'est alors que Yates qui a appelé plusieurs fois Amanda, détient peut-être des informations pour la police. La détective qui parvient très bien à entrer dans sa tête décide de lui demander un peu d'aide. Celui-ci, va finir par donner une adresse "397 convent avenue à Harlem". Il explique qu'à cet endroit, un meurtre a probablement été commis. Et lorsque la police y découvre un corps emmuré depuis des années, les soupçons se portent immédiatement sur lui. La victime est là encore difficile à identifier puisque démembré et momifié.

Après cela le substitut du procureur, maitre Barba pense plus à une autre victime de Yates ce qui serait idiot dans la mesure ou c'est lui qui leurs a permis de trouver le corps. D'un autre côté la folie de cet homme n'est pas forcément incompatible avec ce comportement. A la prison, Yates fini par dire qu'il sait qui est le coupable et la victime mais à une condition. Il veut une visite conjugale avec sa compagne Susie Frain. Sa requête est accepté, mais clairement, Rollins à intérêt de ne pas s'être trompé au risque de faire passer le département à cautionner ce genre de méthode.

Après avoir profité de ce moment intime avec Susie, Yates parle enfin avec Rollins et Benson. La victime serait donc Lena Grunwald, une jeune femme d'origine Suisse. Après un échange confus, il donne le nom de Carl Rudnick, les deux femmes stoppent immédiatement l'interrogatoire. Docteur Carl Rudnick, chef adjoint du médecin légiste de Manhattan ne peut pas être un tueur en série. Yates est surpris d'apprendre qu'il est devenu légiste mais il fait part aux deux femmes que c'est logique. Carl a toujours détesté les gens mais en revanche adorait les découpés. Il a fait les autopsie de ces deux femmes ainsi que les victimes de Yates, ce dernier demande alors, si les victimes retrouvés dernièrement ont été démembrés alors qu'elles étaient encore en vie. Et c'est le cas. Cela a été confirmé par une autre autopsie faite par un autre médecin, elle assure que Rudnick n'aurait pas pût passer à côté. Pour ce qui est de la jeune femme retrouvé dans l'eau, idem, l'époque de la mort est fausse selon elle et le docteur aurait dû voir ça.

Tout ça ne sera pas simple à prouver malgré un troisième meurtre, celui de Susie Frain. Les avocats de Rudnick sont fort cependant ils ne pourront rien contre les vêtements trouvés chez lui qui correspondent à la vieille femme qui accompagnait Rachel Groves ainsi que la vidéo ou il avoue tout. Dans sa folie, il a oublié la caméra. Carl Rudnick sera déclaré coupable. Et c'est ainsi qu'il va se retrouver en prison avec Greg Yates qui aura à cœur de venger la mort de sa compagne qui attendait son enfant.

A suivre …..

Je remercie vraiment la personne qui a commenté, mais je suis déçue d'avoir si peu de review sur cette histoire. Je sais que je suis longue entre chaque chapitre mais pour le coup, j'attendais vraiment d'avoir des avis avant de mettre la suite et avec tout ce que j'ai mis le même jour, je pensais avoir plus de réactions.

Bref, du coup je ne sais pas si cette histoire intéresse si elle est bien ou pas mais que vos avis sois positif ou négatif, j'aimerais vraiment savoir avant de mettre la suite.


	9. Chapitre 6, la vérité

Chapitre 6 : La vérité !

Flashback,

Trois mois seulement que le Docteur Rudnick a rejoint Greg Yates derrière les barreaux. Et pourtant, ce dernier ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. En prison, il est particulièrement attentif au comportement de son ancien ami, et il sait que celui-ci a un plan. Pour lui hors de question d'en être exclu. Clairement Yates est totalement timbré mais pas stupide, il a bien compris que Carl prépare son évasion. Il a lui même quelques projets à l'intérieur tout comme à l'extérieur de cet endroit, ces projets ayant pour unique but : la vengeance.

Il y a cette femme Bronwyn Wilkins qui travaille à la prison, elle s'occupe d'un groupe de parole pour détenus dont Carl Rudnick fait partit. Et régulièrement depuis une quinzaines de jours, elle lui apporte des plats de lasagnes fait maison. Yates, qui est convaincu que cette nourriture cache quelque chose a décidé de s'incruster à cette réunion. Lorsqu'il arrive dans la pièce, il s'installe directement en face de Carl prétendant avoir quelques légers différents à régler avec lui.

\- Humm, Mme Wilkins, c'est une femme si précieuse, n'est ce pas ? Dit-il en fixant son comparse droit dans les yeux, celui-ci ne répond rien. Elle t'apporte toujours ces si bonnes lasagnes ? Continue Yates.

\- Ca ne te concerne pas.

\- Mais, c'est le cas, on ne résiste pas à la bonne cuisine familiale. Et je crois que tu as envie de m'aider !

\- Tu veux dire comme tu as aidé la police à m'envoyer ici ? Rétorque Rudnick légèrement nerveux.

Toutefois cette discussion s'est arrêté là, pour ce jour, et Rudnick a largement eu le temps de l'oublier. Puisque ce n'est que 2 mois plus tard que Yates a fait son apparition dans le bloc VIP, qu'il a réussi a obtenir après avoir encore collaborer avec la police. Cette fois, il a simplement donné quelques indices sur probablement, l'une des disparues du Middle West.

Dès son arrivés, il a fait comprendre à Rudnick qu'il ne serait pas seul à profiter de la naïveté de la charmante dame Wilkins. Cependant, Carl n'était pas tout à fait prêt à partager et il avait l'avantage d'être riche, en cela, la menace de Yates n'était pas inquiétante pour lui. Et pourtant son compagnon de cellule a changé, il le fixe de plus en plus intensément. Il lui fait presque peur.

Yates de son côté a trouvé un moyen de profiter de ce qui se trouve dans les lasagnes par l'intermédiaire du compagnon de cellule de Rudnick, le jeune détenu Victor. Celui-ci est plutôt simplet et facilement manipulable chose que Yates n'a pas manqué de remarquer.

Carl était plutôt content de son compagnon de cellule, il était calme et ne demandait jamais rien, mais ça, c'était avant l'arrivée de Yates dans leur quartier de la prison. Peu de temps après l'arrivé de ce dernier, Victor s'est montré plus attentif aux fait et gestes de Rudnick. Se sentir épié était très désagréable pour un homme comme Carl qui préférait passer inaperçu, et l'insistance de Victor le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Yates avait établie une certaine amitié avec Victor, basé uniquement sur l'échange d'information. Tout ça a commencé à la bibliothèque, Victor n'était pas franchement quelqu'un de très courageux et n'était pas adepte de l'évasion, trop risqué pour lui. Pour autant, il n'a jamais renoncé à la liberté, même si la sienne est compromise. C'est ainsi qu'il a trouvé tout un tas d'ouvrage sur le sujet qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement. Yates y a vu un moyen de l'atteindre en lui parlant d'une manière simple et sans danger de quitter cet endroit. « Et si seulement nous avions un téléphone », « Si seulement nous avions une personne capable de nous fournir des outils sans faire sonner les détecteurs, afin que nous puissions partir la nuit sans que personne ne le voit ». A ce moment-là Victor n'avait pas bien compris ou il voulait en venir, il ne connaissait personne qui ferait une chose pareil, donner un moyen à des détenus de s'enfuir. « Les lasagnes, je suis sûr que les lasagnes peuvent nous aider », avait ajouté Yates avant de le laisser planter devant son livre. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'il avait comprit, en voyant un beau et bon plat de lasagne apporté par Mrs Wilkins pour Carl Rudnick.

Alors, il est allé voir Yates, lui faire part de sa découverte et ce dernier lui a raconté comment Rudnick a tué sa compagne, qu'il n'a pas le droit de fuir seul, ils peuvent être 3. Victor est donc parvenu à récupérer un téléphone pour son nouvel ami en qui il a une confiance pleine et entière.

Quelques heures après, dans sa cellule doré Yates profites de moment de solitude pour contacter une personne très proche, la personne qui va se venger pour lui.

Flashback, 15 ans plus tôt,

Yates avait alors 25 ans seulement et pourtant, il était déjà là, à enterrer un corps sur la plage de Pelham Bay. L'hiver tombait peu à peu sur New-York et les joggeurs se faisaient de plus en plus rare à cette heure-ci durant la saison. Pourtant ce jour là, Greg Yates a été surpris par un homme qui s'est approché sans une once de peur avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient physiquement, identique. L'homme a été déstabilisé quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton clairement accusateur, même si tout en l'homme en face, sa pelle à la main, lui criait qu'ils sont liés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise et que vous m'avez découvert. Rétorqua Yates calmement en continuant de retourner le sable.

\- Je préviens la police immédiatement. Dit-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Et qu'allez vous dire, qu'un homme qui vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau a tué une pauvre femme avant de l'enterrer ici. Ils vont nous croire complices, et ils vont vous enfermer.

\- Si je ne dis rien, je suis complice également.

\- Oui mais libre ! Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir qui je suis ? Demanda Yates en faisant allusion à leur ressemblance.

Si mais …

Pas de « mais ». L'interrompit Yates.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Un test ADN et une petite histoire, mais avant tout, je vais terminer ça. Elle va rester là, vous pourrez toujours me dénoncer plus tard. A-t-il proposé en voyant que l'homme semblait hésitant.

\- D'accord, racontez-moi tout !

Je suis Gregory Yates, docteur ici à New-York. Ma famille est de Chicago, des parents divorcés et une petite sœur. J'ai grandi dans un quartier calme, il fallait bien que je m'occupe. Bref, j'ai découvert que ma mère avait eu deux enfants, des jumeaux, dont l'un serait mort né. Et vous êtes là !

\- Et vous croyez que je suis votre jumeau ?

\- Je ne sais pas, allons vérifier. Ma mère ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé, elle ne comprend pas qui je suis, je ne serai pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elle a abandonné un enfant pour faire plaisir à mon père.

\- C'est du délire, ma mère est infirmière. Objecta-t-il.

\- Peut-être mais nous n'avons rien à perdre à s'en assurer. Dit-il confiant.

Fin du Flashback

Après cet épisode, les deux hommes sont partis ensemble. Greg était persuadé que les test seraient positif mais visiblement son frère avait une conscience bien trop développé et s'il ne pouvait pas changer ça, il serait obligé de le tuer.

Flashback,

Quelques semaines plus tard les résultats sont tombés, sans suspens pour Greg. En revanche tout était chamboulé dans la tête de son jumeau, c'était peut-être sa chance de le rallier à sa cause.

\- Nous sommes frères ! A-t-il réalisé totalement stupéfait.

\- Et maintenant tu vas aller me dénoncer en sachant que je suis la personne la plus proche de toi ? Questionna Yates.

\- Ma mère m'a menti, toute ma vie, elle n'est même pas ma mère ! S'exclama-t-il furieux.

\- Mais moi, je suis là ! Je te comprend. Tu n'as qu'à choisir, mais je suis le seul qui te dira toujours la vérité, je suis ton jumeau. Insista Yates.

\- C'est vrai mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être, moi je peux te trouver un emploi, t'apprendre la médecine, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est oublier la scène sur la plage.

Fin du Flash

Robert le frère jumeau de Gregory Yates, a sombré dans une dépression après avoir découvert que toute sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge. Un jour, alors qu'il demandait pourquoi à sa mère Michelle Jacobs, il est entré dans une rage tellement incontrôlable qu'il a fini par la pousser dans les escaliers, elle est morte sur le coup. Sa mère fût sa première victime, même si cela fût considéré comme un accident à l'époque. Ensuite, il a voulu plus et Greg l'a progressivement initié, l'incitant à rester dans l'ombre pour que la police ne se doute jamais qu'en réalité, ils sont deux. Si Greg a tué toutes les victimes Robert en a violé certaines. Il a tout appris de son frère. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, « ta vengeance c'est la mienne aussi » avait dit Greg lorsque Rob a tué sa mère.

En quinze ans, ils se sont toujours soutenus et désormais c'est au tour de Rob de venger Gregory. La police de Chicago est sa cible, le détective Lindsay et ceux qui lui sont proches, familles ou collègues, ensuite sa mère et sa sœur pour terminer en beauté. Le père des deux hommes Michael Williams est porté disparu depuis 17 ans, en réalité Greg l'a tué et puis a ensuite changé de nom de famille quelques mois plus tard coupant tout contact avec sa mère Susan Baldwin (nom de jeune fille) et sa sœur Pénélope Williams.


	10. Chapter 7, One month later

Chapitre 7 : One month later,

Ce sont 4 semaines qui viennent de s'écouler, durant ce laps de temps l'équipe avait dû faire face à un enterrement, celui de l'officier Kevin Atwater. Hank, Alvin, Antonio, Adam, Kim qui venait juste de quitter l'hôpital, Erin et Jay étaient tous présent pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Seul Mouse n'avait pût se libérer, c'était trop risqué de laisser Alessia toute seule. L'ensemble de l'équipe était anéantie par cette tragédie. La petite sœur de Kevin était seule à présent, mais Voight ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve confronté aux services pour l'enfance, c'est donc Trudy qui a décidé de la prendre en charge. La pauvre venait de perdre la seule personne qui lui restait, ce ne serait pas simple mais toute l'unité sera là pour elle.

Il n'y a eu, cependant, aucun nouveau meurtres à déplorer. Le tueur semble attendre tapis dans l'ombre pour frapper à nouveau. Le pire pour l'équipe de Voight, c'est l'absence de traces permettant d'identifier ce sale type.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait affirmer c'est que ce salaud avait suffisamment de ressource pour passer inaperçu en toute circonstance. Voight n'était pas persuadé que la jeune femme l'ai réellement touché, mais jamais il ne dirait cela à Jay ou à Mouse. D'un autre côté rien n'excluait qu'il n'ait pas reçu une formation médicale par Yates. Ce dernier avait réussi à faire retarder son transfert dans le quartier de haute sécurité, il resterait donc un mois de plus auprès de Rudnick. Warden Lucille Fenton, la directrice du pénitencier avait décidé d'accorder une faveur à son prisonnier, qui, selon elle, avait eu un comportement exemplaire.

La criminelle avec Voight ont bien sûr souhaité s'entretenir avec la famille de Yates. Tout ça pour découvrir que le père de famille avait disparu du tableau depuis plus de quinze ans et apprendre par la sœur de Yates, Pénélope, que leur mère est dans le coma après avoir fait un AVC (accident vasculaire cérébrale). Elle n'est pas en mesure de leur apprendre quoique ce soit d'utile dans la mesure où elle ne l'a pas revue depuis qu'il a coupé les ponts avec eux. Elle a, en revanche, affirmé avoir toujours eu une certaine appréhension à rester seule avec lui. Il a récemment prouvé qu'il est capable du pire et elle n'en est pas surprise.

À l'hôpital,

Dans la chambre de la jeune fille, le volet à moitié fermé laissait la lumière naturel du jour ensoleillé, filtrer à travers la fenêtre. Sur un fauteuil tout près d'elle, leurs mains enlacés, Mouse veillait sur son sommeil. Elle dormait, mais depuis 1 mois et une semaine. Ses constantes sont stables, mais il n'y a que les bips répétitifs de cette fichue machine qui indiquent à Mouse que la femme qu'il aime est toujours là.

Evidemment Jay et Erin ne sont jamais bien loin, de plus, celle-ci arrive presque au terme de sa grossesse. Will de son côté vient régulièrement auprès de sa petite sœur, vérifier si les directives du docteur Rhodes sont bien suivies par les infirmières. April ne s'en formalise pas, elle comprend qu'il ait besoin de ça pour s'assurer que sa sœur ait toutes les chances de s'en sortir.

Jay venait d'entrer dans la chambre et saluait silencieusement son ami, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ils avaient pris l'habitude de chuchoter faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais à peine s'était-il installé sur une chaise près de Mouse, qu'il vît alors les yeux de sa petite sœur s'entrouvrir lentement avec difficulté sans doute à cause de la luminosité. Mouse a réagi immédiatement en se penchant vers elle.

\- Al ! Mon cœur, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Mouse. Dit-il, alors qu'elle semblait totalement perdu.

Elle a tenté de s'exprimer mais le tube encore dans sa gorge l'en empêchait.

\- N'essaye pas de parler, Will arrive et Jay est avec moi. Affirma-t-il en se poussant un peu pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir son frère.

Quelques minutes s'était écoulé et elle avait retrouvé ses esprits se souvenant de tout, la fusillade, l'enquête. Son cœur battait de nouveau normalement rassurant les deux hommes présent dans la pièce. Mouse avait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel lorsqu'il l'avait vu ouvrir les yeux et à présent Will déboulait dans la pièce précipitamment. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant sa sœur enfin réveillé. Il s'est approché près d'elle de l'autre côté du lit, vérifiant si tout était normal.

\- Tu nous as fait sacrément peur ! S'exclama le jeune médecin en la fixant avec douceur.

Elle lui sourit légèrement, toujours gêné par l'intubation. A ce propos, il ajouta.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de toi. Je sais que tu es fatigué mais le docteur Rhodes arrive.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'explication sur le pourquoi son frère n'était pas en charge de son cas. C'était évident. Environ 5 minutes après, Rhodes a fait son entrée dans la chambre ravi de voir sa patiente éveillé. Il a demandé à Jay, Mouse et Will de sortir, le temps qu'il l'ausculte. Les deux premiers ont déposés un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de se retirer, Will est resté et Connor l'a fixé d'un air réprobateur avant de capituler.

\- Mademoiselle Halstead, je suis le docteur Rhodes. S'est-il présenté.

Il a vérifié le monitoring, comme Will quelques instants plus tôt, avant d'ajouter.

\- Je sais que vous devez être exténué, mais vous serez plus à l'aise sans l'intubation. Les radios de vos poumons sont bonnes et je vais vous mettre un masque à oxygène que vous conserverez quelques heures de manière à vous réhabituer en douceur. Après quoi une canule nasale suffira amplement sans que vous ne ressentiez la moindre gêne. A-t '-il expliqué avant de procéder à l'extubation.

La jeune femme ne pût retenir une quinte de toux, et Will s'est précipité vers elle avec un gobelet d'eau. Rhodes l'a regardé faire, il n'avait jamais vu son collègue ainsi. Quoique, le souvenir qu'il gardait de lui dans la salle d'opération, le suppliant de sauver sa petite sœur était nettement plus impressionnant.

\- Je repasserai vous voir dans quelques heures, en attendant, reposez-vous. A-t-il conseillé avant de sortir de la chambre.

\- Je vais retourner voir mes patients, mais si tu as le moindre soucis où s'il te faut quoique ce soit, tu n'hésites surtout pas. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front et de sortir à son tour.

A ce moment même, Mouse et Jay sont revenus dans la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous tenir compagnie bien longtemps. A-t-elle déclaré exténué.

\- Le plus important, c'est que tu te reposes, et moi je reste là. A affirmé Mouse d'un ton rassurant.

Alors que ses yeux papillonnaient tombant peu à peu dans le sommeil, un élément important lui manquait, elle devait savoir.

-Vous l'avez eu ? A-t 'elle demandé luttant pour entendre la réponse.

Mouse et Jay se sont regardés ne sachant pas trop, s'ils devaient dire ou non la vérité.

\- Non, mais on va l'avoir et tu ne risques rien ici. Mouse reste avec toi, jour et nuit. Et avec Erin, nous ne sommes pas loin. Admit-il. Dors, tu en as besoin. A-t-il ensuite ajouté en serrant sa main.

Cette fois, elle n'a pas eu la force et la fatigue l'a emporté. Jay est resté un peu avec Mouse avant de rejoindre Erin. Elle n'était pas au courant et les membres de l'unité étaient encore sûrement avec elle. En effet Hank et Antonio étaient là.

\- Comment tu te sens ? A-t-il demandé en se dirigeant vers sa bien-aimée.

\- Comme une baleine mais sinon ça va. Répondit-elle en rigolant. Et ta sœur ?

Jay a souri tant pour sa réponse que par le fait qu'il était tellement heureux à cet instant. Erin n'a pas compris tout de suite en le voyant si joyeux.

\- Al s'est réveillé tout à l'heure. Elle est très fatiguée mais le médecin dit qu'elle va retrouver toutes ces capacités. A-t-il annoncé fièrement.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Se sont-ils exclamés simultanément.

La guérison de la jeune femme était une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde après l'épreuve qu'ils avaient vécu. Ça l'était davantage pour Jay, Will et Mouse, mais l'unité avait appris à la connaître et Hank pensait sérieusement à l'intégrer dès qu'elle sera remise de ses blessures.

L'équipe de la criminelle ayant perdu un membre, le chef a été dans l'obligation de la remplacer. De plus comme elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps et qu'en plus c'est arrivé lors d'une enquête conjointe, sa place là-bas, est perdu. Bien sûr, on va lui proposer d'autres opportunités à son retour mais au fond Hank espère qu'elle choisira les renseignements. Lui qui était pourtant si réfractaire aux relations personnelles au sein de son équipe a bien changé en laissant Erin et Jay être heureux ensemble, et maintenant il veut engager la sœur. Mais peu importe car ce qui compte, c'est que ce sont tous de bon éléments en qui il a confiance et qui font bien leurs boulots.

\- Bon c'est génial de venir et d'avoir d'aussi bonnes nouvelles. Mais faut qu'on attrape ce salaud avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes. Dit Voight après avoir enlacé Erin et salué Jay.

\- Est-ce que ta sœur t'as demandé si on l'avait eu ? A questionné Tonio alors que le sergent patientait à l'extérieur.

\- Ouais, je lui ai dit la vérité mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour dire quoique ce soit. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander si elle était sûr de l'avoir touché.

\- D'accord, l'important c'est qu'elle se repose, on s'en occupe. Ce type a de l'avance sur nous et pour l'instant, il joue à l'homme invisible mais ça ne durera pas. A-t-il affirmé confiant.

Jay a hoché la tête, il savait que ses collègues faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour mettre la main sur ce monstre. Cependant, l'absence de résultat rendait la situation difficile à gérer, pour tout le monde. Si Jay et Erin avaient conscience que leur équipe travaillait jour et nuit sur ce cas, la population, elle, se posait des questions. Et le temps qui passe n'arrange pas les rumeurs et les non-dits. Le gros problème étant qu'aucun suspect n'a été appréhendé en un mois et demi, renforçant la peur des citoyens.

Burgess avait réintégré l'unité, mais tout comme Ruzek, était assigné à un travail de bureau, après le décès d'Atwater.

Dans la soirée, Voight et Antonio ont été appelé sur les lieux d'un crime. Probablement celui de trop. Les journaliste étaient là, à faire la une sur l'incapacité de la police à attraper un fou qui s'attaque sévèrement aux femmes.

En effet, la victime qui vivait seule dans un coin moyennement isolé a été retrouvé la gorge tranchée sur le sol de sa cuisine. Le meurtre selon le légiste date d'une dizaines d'heure. Après Atwater et Alessia, c'est la 3éme fois qu'il agit en plein jour, cela signifie que son assurance grandit et que rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. D'autre part, il a cette fois prit le temps de découper les doigts de la victime couvert de vernis vert. Elle a bien évidemment été violé mais cette fois des traces ADN ont été retrouvés. La police espérait qu'il soit fiché afin de pouvoir l'identifier.

Lorsqu'Alvin est arrivé dans le bureau de Voight avec les résultats des analyses, il avait le visage fermé. Ni Antonio, ni le chef d'équipe n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Kim et Adam avaient également remarqué son expression renfermé.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'on a un nom ? A questionné Voight, impatient.

\- Ouais, mais c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui.

\- Lui, qui ? Renchérit Antonio, tout aussi pressant que le sergent.

\- Présence de vernis vert, je vous le donne en mille, l'ADN correspond à 99% à celui de Gregory Yates actuellement emprisonné à New-York.

\- Merde ! S'est énervé Voight en balayant tout sur son bureau. On a besoin d'avancer, et ça, ça ne nous aide en rien. Ce malade le sait, il s'amuse avec nous. A-t-il ensuite affirmé avec détermination.

Aucun des deux hommes présent dans la pièce n'ont ajoutés quoique ce soit. Ils connaissaient l'ampleur du problème qui empirait de jour en jour.

New-York,

Carl Rudnick est inquiet, il n'a plus de nouvelle de Bronwyn Wilkins. Celle-ci était censé lui apporté en toute discrétion comme chaque fois, des vêtements féminins. Il en avait besoin pour fuir.

De son côté Victor s'entretient vivement avec Yates, il veut savoir quand ce sera le moment, il en a marre d'être patient et le soupçonne de se servir de lui.

\- Bon, cette fois, je veux savoir. Tu as un problème avec Rudnick ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, il voulait partir sans nous. S'est défendu Yates.

\- Mais toi, tu n'as pas du tout l'intention de fuir, j'ai bien vu depuis que tu as ce téléphone, que tu es serein. Tu as quelqu'un dehors qui tue pour toi. Tu m'as menti ! S'est énervé Victor en se jetant sur lui avec un objet contondant.

Yates n'a pas eu le temps de réagir prenant l'arme utilisé par Victor en plein cœur, il est mort sur le coup. Une rixe a suivi et plusieurs détenu ont commencé à se battre avec les objets que Victor a volé à Rudnick, celui-ci en voyant les matons débordés s'est décidé à fuir.

Environ 2 heures après, le calme était revenu. Rollins et Benson sont arrivés après avoir appris la mort de Yates tué par celui qui partageait la cellule de Rudnick. Ils ont fouillés les deux cellules, y trouvant dans chacune un téléphone mobile.

Elles ont rapidement consulté les numéros appelés, et sont remonté vers Mrs Wilkins. Cependant, la mort de celle-ci dans un banale accident de voiture quelques jours plus tôt n'apportait rien à l'enquête. En revanche les appels de Yates en direction de Chicago avaient clairement un lien avec les meurtres commis là-bas depuis plus d'un mois.

Rollins et Benson se rendent rapidement à Chicago après avoir informé l'équipe de Voight des derniers évènements. Finn et Carisi eux sont chargés de retrouvés Rudnick qui a profité de la confusion dans la prison pour se faire la malle. La seule piste qu'ils ont, c'est une femme qui déclare s'être fait volé ses vêtements par un homme dans les toilettes de la station de métro.

Chicago,

Le vol des deux détectives arrivent enfin, elles sont accueillis à l'aéroport par Hank et Alvin. Rapidement, ils prennent la direction des renseignements, échangeant les dernières infos. Benson et Rollins sont effarés d'apprendre que le tueur, a utilisé l'ADN de Yates, ceci semble tellement tiré par les cheveux.

Voight a rappelé Mouse pour qu'il localise l'appel, Jay est donc resté auprès de sa sœur. Le jeune homme pressé de retourné à l'hôpital, n'a pas mis de temps à trouver un lieu. Immédiatement, Voight, Dawson, Olinsky avec Benson et Rollins se sont rendus à l'adresse indiqué. C'était un petit bâtiment contenant 4 appartements, éloigné de toutes civilisations. En faisant des recherches sur le propriétaire Fred Mercer, Kim a découvert qu'il n'y avait aucun locataire de déclaré, cependant les logements sont récents et apparaissent sur certains site d'annonce immobilière. C'est un homme sans problème particulier qui avait touché l'héritage de ses parents deux ans auparavant, il était donc seul. Les détectives ont parcouru tous les logements mais c'est dans le dernier qu'ils ont enfin eu des réponses. Et découvert une autre victime qui n'était autre que Fred Merceur, découpé en morceaux et stocké dans le congélateur. Ils ont également trouvé une panoplie complète de vernis vert et rouge. Et le choc quand ils ont compris que le meurtrier et Yates sont physiquement identique et frères.

La mère de Yates qui vient de sortir du coma a été surprise en voyant le sergent Voight déboulé dans sa chambre avec empressement.

\- Madame Baldwin, je vais être directe. Pourquoi nous avoir caché ceci ? A-t-il fermement demandé en brandissant la photo des deux hommes.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'est-elle exclamé sincèrement surprise.

\- Je veux tout savoir. A-t-il ordonné sans patience.

\- J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. A-t-elle commencé.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos états d'âmes. A qui l'avez-vous confié, dans le dossier il est stipulé qu'il est mort-né. Pourquoi ?

\- Quand, j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte, c'était trop tard pour avorter, mon mari ne voulait pas d'enfant, à l'époque. Le jour de l'accouchement, j'étais seule et désemparé, alors quand l'infirmière m'a appris qu'il y avait deux bébé, elle a bien vu que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle a proposé d'en déclarer un mort à la naissance et de le prendre pour elle, j'ai accepté. Je m'en suis toujours voulu pour ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Michelle Jacobs au Texas. A-t-elle avoué honteuse.

Voight est partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé afin de rechercher cette femme Michelle Jacobs. Tout ça pour apprendre qu'elle était morte en chutant dans les escaliers, mais que son fils Robert Jacobs y était probablement pour quelque chose. Même si la conclusion avait été un accident, Voight était capable de lire entre les lignes. En recoupant, toutes leurs infos ils ont déduits qu'après s'être rencontrés les deux frères se sont alliés, et cela depuis environ 15 ans. Toutes les enquêtes sur Yates sont remises en causes. Ils ont confirmés l'identité de Robert à partir d'une photo de lycée, rapidement, des recherches actives ont été lancés contre lui.

Alors qu'une véritable chasse à l'homme était mené à travers la ville, la presse s'en est mêlé annonçant la mort de Gregory Yates.

Une semaine plus tard,

Robert Jacobs ne s'est pas montré, il sait que tout le monde le cherche mais depuis la mort de son frère, il n'a plus rien à perdre et il attend le bon moment pour le venger des flics et de se venger lui de sa mère biologique.

Alessia avait commencé sa rééducation depuis trois jours. Là, elle marchait près de son kinésithérapeute. Elle avait l'impression de revenir 8 ans en arrière, sauf que cette fois ses jambes n'allaient pas si mal mais son manque de force physique l'obligeait à se déplacer avec des béquilles. C'était douloureux mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire travailler ses muscles pour retrouver ses forces.

Ils étaient dans le couloir en direction de la salle d'attente et l'ascension s'avérait bien trop lente pour elle. Une fois dans la pièce, elle a remarqué la présence de Voight, Antonio, Alvin et Platt accompagnés de quelques pompiers et ambulanciers de la caserne 51. En effet Hermann, Mouch, Brett, Gaby et Casey étaient là.

Alessia ne les avaient pas rencontrés personnellement et à bien y réfléchir, ils devaient la prendre pour une folle ; depuis qu'elle avait fait irruption dans leurs bar avant d'en sortir aussi vite avec fracas. Est-ce que Jay avait parlé d'elle, après ça ? Elle ne s'était pas posé la question avant maintenant et à présent se demandait ce que ces gens pouvaient penser d'elle. Ce n'était pas son genre, habituellement, elle se fichait bien de ce que pense les autres, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer ce sentiment de malaise, mais ça ne l'aidait pas à avancer plus vite.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée qu'ils étaient tous là, parce que sa belle-sœur se trouvait actuellement en salle d'accouchement. Curieuse d'en savoir plus elle s'est dirigé vers eux, mais s'arrêta subitement en le voyant. Il était là, s'apprêtant à dégainer sur les flics du renseignements qui n'avaient rien remarqué, il ne l'avait pas vue elle, alors avec toute la force qui lui restait, elle s'est précipité vers lui et la désarmé en le frappant fort dans la main à l'aide de sa béquille. Il n'avait rien vu venir et cela eut le mérite de réveiller tous les agents présent sur les lieux. Alessia enchaîna en donnant un grand coup de béquille dans le ventre de Robert Jacobs, ce qui lui coupa le souffle mais solide il est resté debout, alors elle a frappé là où elle savait qu'il devait encore probablement souffrir. Là où elle l'avait touché, il y a un mois et demi. Le coup fut tellement fort et Jacobs s'est écroulé en se tenant la jambe et en maudissant la jeune femme.

\- Salope ! A-t-il hurlé de douleur.

\- Ferme-là ! S'est écrié le Sergent en le plaquant violemment contre le mur, les mains dans le dos.

\- Alvin, tu viens avec moi on l'emmène. A-t-il ordonné.

\- Je vais y aller avec Antonio, tu devrais rester là. Pour Erin. A-t-il terminé en espérant que ça aiderait son ami de longue date à reprendre ses esprits.

Il y a quelques années, il l'aurait volontiers accompagné et Jacobs aurait disparu dans les silos. Au fond c'était ce qu'il méritait. Mais Alvin ne voulait plus de ça, ses filles ont besoin de lui. Et pour Hank, c'est pareil, il va avoir une petite fille, il a un petit fils. Tous les deux méritent bien mieux que la prison pour avoir fait disparaître un monstre comme Jacobs. Malgré tout le mal que cet homme a fait à la ville et à l'équipe du renseignement, Voight a laissé Alvin et Tony l'emmener.

Il a regardé ses collègues s'éloignés quelques secondes et s'est détourné. Tout était fini. Alvin avait raison, même si au fond de lui ce sentiment de vengeance non assouvi, persisterait.

Pendant ce temps, Alessia s'était reculé, ayant besoin de s'asseoir, sa tête tournait. Will est apparu devant elle, un regard effrayé sur le visage et elle s'est écroulé dans ses bras.

\- Al ! S'est-il écrié en voyant tout ce sang sur elle. Vite, il faut l'emmener au bloc. A-t-il ordonné à ses collègues encore stupéfait.

\- Reste avec moi crapouille. Supplia-t'-il

Elle sourit à l'entente de ce surnom, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'appelait plus ainsi. C'est à ce moment que Mouse à débarquer en se tenant le ventre, un couteau y était logé. Le docteur Rhodes est arrivé, ils ont mis Alessia sur le brancard et se sont dirigé rapidement en direction du bloc. Will voulait y aller mais Greg avait besoin de soin et Connor lui avait promis de prendre soin d'elle.

\- Bordel, il s'est passé quoi, ici ? S'écria Mouse toujours debout.

\- Je vais t'expliquer mais avant on doit soigner ça. Répondit Will qui prenait clairement sur lui pour garder son calme.

\- Non. Je veux savoir. Elle va s'en sortir ?

\- Greg, tu as un couteau planté dans le bide alors laisse-moi faire mon travail.

Voight qui avait suivi la conversation, S'est approché sentant que son agent ne plierait pas aussi facilement. Le docteur Choi n'était pas loin non plus, près à réagir si le jeune homme ne se décidait pas à coopérer rapidement.

\- C'était lui pas vrai ! Vous l'avez eu au moins ? A-t-il questionné en direction de Voight, toujours aussi agité.

\- Oui, il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Mais tu dois te faire soigner. A ordonné le sergent.

Contre toute attente Mouse s'est laissé faire, April est arrivé pour aider Will et Ethan. Le couteau, planté profondément dans la chair empêchait le sang de couler abondamment et avant de le retirer, une radio était nécessaire afin de déterminer la gravité de sa blessure.

Pendant ce temps-là, Erin et Jay étaient les heureux parents d'une jolie petite fille nommée Keyla. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient conscience des récents évènements à quelques mètres d'eux. Erin n'avait eu aucun problème et la petite se portait comme un charme, rien ne semblait pouvoir les faire sortir de leur bulle de bonheur.

Ailleurs dans l'hôpital, dans la section neurologique Susan Baldwin a été découverte sans vie. Elle a de toute évidence été étouffé. Sa fille Penelope était en larme, elle ne s'est absenté qu'une trentaine de minutes pour manger et en revenant, une infirmière lui avait appris la triste nouvelle. En effet cette même infirmière était entrée dans la chambre pour les soins et avait vu la patiente, le visage couvert par un oreiller. Inutile de se poser la question sur l'identité du tueur, il apparaissait clairement que Robert Jacobs s'était vengé de sa mère biologique.

Au district 21,

Alvin et Antonio avait procéder à l'interrogatoire de Robert Jacobs. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot et n'en dirai sans doute pas. Les détectives n'avaient de toute façon pas besoin de ses aveux, ayant assez de preuves, y compris pour le meurtre de sa mère biologique survenu presque 1 heures avant.

Rollins et Benson avaient, elles aussi reçu des nouvelles de New-York, Finn et Carisi n'ont pas réussi à mettre la main sur Rudnick, ce dernier en fuite est activement recherché dans l'ensemble du pays.

A peu près une heure après, Erin était de retour dans sa chambre avec Jay et la petite. Ils ont été surpris de voir des membres de la caserne 51 et étaient heureux de les voir. Néanmoins quelque chose n'allait pas, Jay se demandait où était Will, il pensait aussi que sa sœur serait là avec Mouse. Il n'y avait que Hank et même Erin trouvait cela étrange, elle savait que Platt, Alvin et Antonio étaient là tout à l'heure.

\- Comment va cette petite merveille ? Demanda Hank, repoussant un peu de leur apprendre ce qui était arrivé plus tôt.

Et puis au fond, il aurait préféré avoir des nouvelles des deux agents avant de dire à Jay que sa sœur était retourné au bloc après s'être battu avec le tueur, celui-ci qui avait également planté un couteau dans le ventre de son meilleur ami et dont il ne connaissait pas l'état actuel, ni l'ampleur des dégâts.

\- Elle va très bien, la sage-femme a même dit qu'elle aimerait voir que des accouchements comme le mien. Je pense qu'on sera très vite de retour à la maison. Affirma Erin, avec un grand sourire.

Jay essayait de prendre sur lui mais il voyait bien que son patron lui cachait quelque chose et ça l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il n'osait l'admettre.

Hank a regardé autour, la petite a largement été gâtée ; les jeunes parents ne manqueront de rien. Il l'a prise soigneusement dans ses bras, elle était déjà très éveillée, son regard s'est attardé sur le bracelet d'hôpital pour lire son nom complet "Keyla Alessia Camille Halstead". Il a levé la tête vers Erin pas vraiment surpris, sa femme qu'il a perdu il y a quelques années, a été une véritable mère pour elle, bien plus que Bunny ne le sera jamais. Et puis, il a tourné la tête vers Jay cherchant comment lui dire la vérité.

C'est à ce moment-là que le Docteur Rhodes est entré dans la pièce. En le voyant les craintes du jeune homme se sont accentués.

\- Il faut que je vous disent...Commença Voight.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est, est-ce que c'est fini ? L'a interrompus Jay dirigeant sa question vers le médecin.

\- Votre sœur va bien, elle va juste rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu avec nous mais ça ira, elle est dans sa chambre et se repose.

Jay qui avait retenu son souffle, expira de soulagement à l'annonce du docteur. Cependant, ce n'était pas terminé. Rhodes est sorti, il ne sait pas exactement comment tout ça s'est passé et c'est à Voight de leur dire. Jay voulait lui demander ce qui s'était passé, mais après le départ du Doc, Voight a repris la parole.

\- Le tueur était dans l'hôpital, nous on étaient dans la salle d'attente ; c'est ta sœur qui l'a vu. Et c'est elle aussi qui l'a mis à terre, elle l'avait bel et bien touché à la jambe. Après quoi Antonio et Alvin sont partis avec lui et Platt a suivi. Ta sœur s'est senti mal et s'est effondré dans les bras de Will. Rhodes l'a emmené au bloc. Et Mouse a fait son apparition, il était blessé, c'est ton frère qui s'occupe de lui. Admit Voight sans que ni Jay ni Erin ne l'interrompe une seule fois.

\- Et à quel point c'est grave ? Interrogea Erin.

Jay lui semblait figé. Il en avait tellement voulu à Mouse de sortir avec sa sœur. Il pensait bêtement qu'il l'a protégeait encore. Et maintenant, il allait peut-être perdre son meilleur ami. Comment allait-elle réagir si, il ne s'en sort pas ? Jay a bien conscience que Mouse est une des raisons principales pour lesquelles, elle est resté.

-Je ne sais pas, le tueur, Robert Jacobs lui a planté un couteau dans le ventre. Répondit Voight, de sa voix rauque.

La petite a commencé à bouger dans ses bras et Erin l'a récupéré. Après tout ça, elle avait besoin de sentir que ce petit être, son bébé était là et avait besoin d'elle et de son père.

Ce ne fût pas long avant que Will ne débarque dans la chambre. Voight était sur le point de partir mais décida d'attendre les nouvelles de son agent.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Questionna Jay, avant même que Will ne puisse voir sa nièce.

-Il est solide. Le couteau n'a touché aucun organe vital, j'ai fait installer son lit dans la chambre d'Alessia sinon, il menaçait de rester dans le fauteuil. Il ira bien. A-t-il affirmé d'un air serein.

Hank Voight était heureux de cette nouvelle, il n'a rien montré. Mais cette fois, c'était terminé et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien. Son équipe allait remonter la pente tout comme sa ville. Chicago le fait toujours.

Les conclusions de l'enquête n'ont pas été longues. Finalement Robert Jacobs, jumeau de Gregory Yates, va partager la totalité des crimes commis par son frère. Il va également être inculpé des récents meurtres de Chicago, y compris celui d'un agent de police, ainsi que sa mère et la tentative de meurtres sur trois autres agents de polices. Il n'y a aucune chance que ce type ressorte un jour, Voight s'est arrangé avec le directeur de prison. Jacobs ne verra pas souvent la lumière du jour. Il n'aura rien, ni livre ni télé ; juste un matelas pour dormir dans une pièce sombre. C'est un peu comme l'isolement, sauf que 7 jour sur 7, indéfiniment jusqu'à la mort.

Finalement personne n'avait tort dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas Yates ni un copycat, c'était un deuxième Yates, en plus de celui de trop qui avait déjà fait tant de mal.

Le lendemain matin,

Lorsque la jeune femme a ouvert les yeux, Mouse était à son chevet, assis sur le fauteuil.

\- Hey ! Tu ne devrais pas être couché toi. A-t-elle murmuré en lui faisant un signe vers le lit vide.

\- Si, mais je suis bien mieux près toi. A-t-il répondu sans chercher à nier.

\- Je vais bien Greg, tu peux te reposer aussi. Je ne vais pas m'envoler.

\- Qui te l'a dit ? A-t-il questionné en voulant changer de sujet.

\- Je me suis réveillée cette nuit, j'ai vu le lit et toi dedans. Jay était là, il m'a tout expliqué. De toute façon, tu vas sortir avant moi, il faudra bien que tu ailles dormir quelque part. Maintenant que ce type ne peut plus nuire à personne, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que l'hôpital te laisse loger ici aux frais de la princesse. S'est-elle moqué.

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre. Dit-il en reprenant un sujet plus sérieux.

\- Je sais et moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour toi mais, tu vois, moi, je me repose.

\- C'est ça, après avoir botté les fesses à un tueur en série, une semaine après être sortie du coma. Je t'aime tu sais, mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'obliger à quitter ce fauteuil.

\- Je t'aime tu sais, mais si j'appelle mon frère, il va t'obliger à quitter ce fauteuil à coup de pied aux fesses. L'a-t-elle menacé un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ok sergent, mais avant permettez-moi de vous embrasser. Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Les deux tourtereaux se sont embrassés passionnément, jusqu'à ce que l'air ne vienne à manquer. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer, lorsque la porte s'est ouverte faisant sursauter les amoureux. C'était Jay et Erin qui venaient présenter officiellement leur fille.

\- Comment vous-vous sentez tous les deux ? S'inquiéta Erin.

\- Très bien, enfin ça pourrait être mieux mais au moins on est vivant. A répondu la jeune fille, qui voyait bien comment son frère se retenait d'éclater de rire.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Questionna Mouse.

\- C'est vous deux en fait, avec votre attitude "on a rien fait de mal". Je suis sûr, t'as cru que c'était Will. Mais bref, Al, Erin et moi ont voudraient que tu sois la marraine de Keyla. A-t-il sérieusement demandé.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. Devenir marraine de sa fille était une grande preuve de confiance. C'était le pas dont elle avait besoin pour tourner la page et écrire un avenir avec sa famille près d'elle. Jay de son côté avait peur qu'elle refuse, mais si elle acceptait alors ça signifierait qu'il aurait vraiment une autre chance avec sa sœur. Qu'il pourrait la voir plus souvent.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu me le proposes. Dit-elle en direction de son frère.

\- Je t'aime, petite sœur ! J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre. Dit-il en l'enlaçant.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Et Mouse, je voulais m'excuser, tu as été là lorsque moi non, ma jalousie m'a rendu stupide.

\- C'est bon, c'est oublié. Dit-il en serrant la main que lui tendait Jay.

Will est arrivé peu après constatant que Mouse était debout. Il n'a rien dit l'ambiance avait l'air bonne. Après tout ce temps, ils passaient enfin un bon moment ensemble en famille, même si le lieu n'était pas idyllique. Ils avaient tous conscience que ça aurait pût être pire et qu'il fallait profiter de chaque instant avec ceux qu'on aime.

Quelques semaines plus tard,

Erin et Jay avaient pris leurs habitudes avec la petite, et tout se passait vraiment bien entre eux. La jeune femme qui a toujours eu peur d'être comme sa mère, a pris confiance en elle. L'amour qu'elle ressent pour sa fille, ça vaut tout l'or du monde, d'autant que Jay l'homme qu'elle aime en est le père. Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé mériter une vie aussi parfaite, juste remplis d'amour avec ceux qui compte le plus pour elle.

Le bar des pompiers le Molly's a organisé une soirée en l'honneur des policiers de cette ville. Naturellement, toute l'équipe des renseignements était présente. Kim et Adam sont arrivés ensemble main dans la main, pas sûr que Voight soit d'accord avec ça, vu leur passé affectif. Alvin était là aussi fidèle à lui-même. Antonio était déjà là et discutait avec Gaby, Matt et Brett.

Platt était déjà sur place avec Mouch. Hank, Erin, Jay et la petite sont arrivés ensemble, suivis de près par Mouse et Alessia qui se trouvait dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle n'avait guère apprécié l'initiative mais c'était la condition pour sortir.

Après s'être chaleureusement salué, certains ont commencé à charrier Jay sur "heureusement, elle ressemble à sa mère" de la part d'Hermann faisant rire l'assemblée. Erin elle était heureuse sa fille avait les yeux de son père pour le reste, il lui semblait qu'il était trop tôt pour le dire.

L'homme et sa fille sauvé par Alessia était présent aussi, la petite a enlacé la jeune femme en lui disant "merci sans vous, je n'aurais plus de papa et je serais morte. Merci beaucoup !". La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre et "c'est mon métier" à une petite lui semblait inapproprié.

La soirée s'est ensuite déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Jay a été obligé de faire un discours. Il a parlé de sa fierté d'appartenir aux renseignements, du bonheur qu'il vît avec Erin et leur fille. De la chance qu'il a d'être bien entouré de sa sœur et son frère, et des collègues, devenus des amis. Du triste sort de Kevin Atwater.

Après quoi chacun a levé son verre à son honneur. Et Voight s'est dirigé vers Alessia. Elle se sentait finalement plus à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Personne ne l'a prenait pour une folle, ils étaient tous très gentils. Elle s'était fait du soucis pour rien.

\- Il parait que la crim' t'as remplacé. Tu as eu des propositions ? A-t-il demandé.

\- Non pas encore, je vais devoir me reconvertir, sûrement.

\- Ils le feront sans doute quand tu seras rétablis et quand ce sera fait, sache qu'il y a une place de libre pour toi dans mon unité. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il n'avait pas besoin de réponse tout de suite. Elle fera son choix et au fond, il était sur qu'elle ferait le bon.

Fin ! Enfin pour le moment.

Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Ignoré ? N'hésitez pas à le faire savoir !


End file.
